


嘿，你在另一个世界是我的丈夫，教授

by vforvalerie



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dimension Travel, ENT: Stigma, F/M, First Time, M/M, Parallel Universes, Possessive Behavior, SK丨中文翻译, Starfleet Academy, Teacher-Student Relationship, Telepathy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vforvalerie/pseuds/vforvalerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>呃，嗨！我是Jim，Jim Kirk，你不认识我，但是我认识你，呃，算是认识吧，这是个很长的故事。一切都开始于我...事实上，不是的，一切都都开始于我妈妈试着相信...好吧这件事情太复杂了。长话短说，我无意中去了另一个宇宙...好我知道这听起来很疯狂，但是在另一个宇宙，我们--另一个我和你--结婚了而且你还是瓦肯帝国的王储。我知道这些听起来太离奇了，操，我都不知道我为什么在做这个，我真的不知道--见鬼，我甚至都不知道我要不要认识你，我并不是想让你和我...我只是好奇而已，我猜是这样。不管怎么说，你大概会忽略我，如果我是个瓦肯人而且接到了一个来自陌生人的电话，还说了这么诡异的内容，我一定会忽略。操他妈的，这太蠢了，再见，Spock。<br/>[18岁的Jim无意中去了Once Upon a Time的世界，回来以后，在好奇心的驱使之下所有事情都变得复杂起来，学院AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hi, You Were My Husband in Another Life, Professor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171951) by [littlebirdtold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebirdtold/pseuds/littlebirdtold). 



> 这个故事可以当成是Once Upon a Time的续集，但也不是读过它才能看懂这篇文，故事的大多数内容是基于ST11的背景展开的

星历2251.04年

爱荷华

 

“有Winona Kirk的包裹，请问她在家吗？”

“不在！”Jim心不在焉的回答，尽最大的努力不让手里的鸡蛋掉下来，毕竟这是他所知道的整个家里唯一能做出点可食用物的东西，如果他把鸡蛋摔了，就只能指望Winona给他们做东西吃了。

而考虑到当下的状况，Jim认为还是不要指望的好，至少今天不能。

“那你是她的亲戚吗？”

“对，我是她儿子”Jim说，“把东西给我吧，我来签名。”

快递员把表格递给Jim，Jim一手抱着鸡蛋，空出另一只手草草的签了自己的名字后从那个人手里接过了那个看起来很小的包裹----然后差点把它掉到了地上。

“这他妈--是什么！有一顿重吗！！”

快递员耸肩：“不清楚，只知道是一个星际包裹。”

“好吧，谢谢。”Jim说完关上门立刻飞奔到厨房去，趁他还没有把包裹或鸡蛋摔到地上--或者都摔了--之前。

把东西都放好到桌子上以后，Jim开始好奇的检查那个包裹。

当他看到运单信息的时候，他的眉毛挑了起来。包裹是从阿尔法象限最边缘的地区寄过来的--并且是一个他从未耳闻的星球。

“嗯？”他轻哼了一声，双眼扫过寄件人的姓名：David Clarkson博士。

Jim的记忆深处好像有什么东西呼之欲出，但是，无论他怎么努力地去想为什么这个名字听起来如此耳熟，脑中依旧一无所获。

显然，只有一个方法能够找到答案了。

Jim撕开包装纸，他可以坚称是Winona自己打开了包裹，反正她酒醒了以后一件事都记不起来。

包裹里只有两件东西：一块石头和一张纸条。

Jim粗略的看了一眼石头，忍住想要摸一摸石头的冲动--他还没那么粗心大意--然后拿起了纸条。

上面写着：

亲爱的Winona，

正如你所见，我改变主意了，但是希望我将来不会后悔，我相信你能够妥善的保管“裂”，至少在我的文章得以发表之前我希望你能够好好保管它。

我希望你能够理解，我最初不愿意把它交给你并不是出于自己的贪念或是对你的不信任，完全是因为“裂”会带来的危害。甚至是我，在对它进行了几个月的研究，观察和试验之后，也依然不知道如何使用它，也不懂得它为什么会有这样的功能。它就是有这样的功能，有时候会失灵，这可能是因为“裂”本身就是有缺陷的，所以用起来时好时坏。但这无从得知，毕竟在过去的四个世纪里都没有任何关于其他的“裂”的记录。

你可能会好奇我为什么改变主意，把整个星联里唯一颗被发现的“恒之裂” 给你，讽刺的是，我把它们给你也是出于这块石器本身的危险性。

恕我直言，四年前--或者说五天前（这取决于你用哪种方式来算），当我在197年后醒来的时候我还一片迷茫，我记得我就只是睡前把“裂”放在床头柜上，而当我醒来的时候，每一个我认识的、我爱的人--Jenna，孩子们，我的父母朋友同事们--都死了，说我被吓得惊恐万分甚至抓狂根本无法表达我的恐慌。

你可能会认为既然我写下了这些给你看，就意味着我一定想出了解决所有问题的办法，事实上我没有。我在未来待了1397天--也就是快四年--用尽了一切我能想到的办法试图回来，但是全部都失败了。只是突然有一天，我醒来的时候就已经回到了这个时空，而时间距离我消失的那日才过去了五天，仅此而已，天知道为什么。而我要非常坦诚的告诉你，这些经历我现在一点都不在乎，我只是很高兴我回到了家人身边，我一刻都不想再让这个东西留在我们身边，所以我把“裂”给了你。

Winona，我不知道你想要用它做什么，但是如果要让说我在那四年里学到了什么的话，那就是“恒之裂”的复杂程度远远超出了人类能够理解的范围，更不要说操控它了。我不禁思考，这些“裂”还是不要存在比较好，拥有“恒之守”的那颗星球的位置坐标也失传已久。不管这个事多么吸引人，也不值得拿生命和家庭去冒险。

万事小心。

 

放下纸条，Jim重新看向那些石头，“裂”，如果它真的是时空裂缝。

很难想象这块看起来普通的玛瑙石是一件具有强大魔力的外星石器，虽然他没听说过“恒之守”,但对“守”也有所耳闻，根据一些关于银河文明的久远传说，“恒之守”应该曾是一个古老的外星种族的构想，是通往其他时间和空间的入口。如果这个叫做“裂”的东西也差不多是这样的功能--起码Clarkson博士的言语中透露出的讯息就是这个意思--那么...

完全有可能....这令人震惊。

问题是，他妈妈想要它干什么？

Jim突然有了一种非常不详的预感。

Jim又警戒的瞄了石头一眼然后直接上楼了。

整个屋子里静悄悄的，伴随着Jim的每一步，脚下的旧台阶都发出嘎吱的响声，他在楼梯的最后一级停下脚步，带着点不情愿，犹豫着要不要转身走。通常来说，在每年开尔文号毁灭的那一天他都会离Winona的房间远远的—为了这见鬼地明显的原因。

最终，Jim叹着气继续往前走，在他妈妈的房门前面停了下来，他竖起耳朵仔细探听，里面一片寂静，那她一定是喝得烂醉了。

Jim推开门，一阵强烈的酒味扑面而来。

强忍着心中的反感，Jim环视了一圈这个半灰暗的房间，地上散落了四个空伏特加酒瓶，Winona的手里还抓着一瓶，她就一动不动的躺在那里，很明显她没有注意到Jim，眼睛凝视着她另一只手里拿着的照片--George Kirk的照片。

Jim走过去低头看向她：“Clarkson博士寄了东西给你。”说完，Jim看见她目光呆滞同时布满血丝的双眼慢慢聚焦在他身上。

当她的双眼看清了Jim的时候整个脸部表情都亮了起来，嘴角绽放出一个为爱而发狂的病态笑容，“George,”她说着向Jim伸出双手。

Jim厌恶的皱起脸后退了几步：“不，我是Jim，还记得我吗？”

“George,”她又叫了一声，眼里带着赤裸裸的欲望和渴求紧紧盯着Jim，这让Jim感到恶心，他知道Winona把他错当成了他爸爸，但这只给他了一丝微小的安慰。

“它起作用了。”她的声音里带着惊异，“它起作用了。”

这句话证实了一切Jim 想要知道的内容。

Jim转身离开，不理睬她那些叫“George”回去的撕心裂肺的哭喊。

都已经18年了，看在他妈的上帝的份上，为什么她就是不肯继续生活而是一直沉溺在过去的记忆中，对一个已经死了的人念念不忘呢？这不是爱，这不可能是爱，如果这就是爱的话...那么他一点也不想要经历这样的爱情。

回到厨房，Jim坐进桌旁的椅子里开始注视着这块看起来普通的石头。

他必须丢掉这些石头。

他不能让他的妈妈去做傻事，要是她拿到了这个东西，她可能会想要回到过去救George，至少Jim希望她的目的是这样，而不是她想要去另一个George还活着而她儿子却下地狱了的宇宙。

鉴于Jim所知道的她对那个已死之人的痴迷，他绝不会把石头交给她。

Jim努力忽视他脑海深处那个小小的声音，那个声音带着怨气悄声说：如果她真的走了也未尝是坏事。

Jim尽力抑制住心中的愤怒和不满，重新把注意力集中在石头身上。

他不会让她拿到石头，虽然极大可能这块石器根本不会起作用，但他宁愿不要冒这个险。而且说实话，这东西出现在这个屋子里让他很不舒服，他可不想到几百年后的未来去，也不想回到远古时代成为霸王龙美味的小零食。

Jim飞快把石头包起来，尽量不让自己的皮肤直接接触到它，越快把它丢掉越好。

他站起来转向垃圾桶—

石头变热了。

Jim瞬间僵住了。

他缓缓地低头看着石头。

倒吸了一口气。

石头现在看起来一点也不像玛瑙石，也一点都不普通，石头的表面微微闪烁着成千上万道棕色的光，光芒温和的跳动着，Jim突然有了一个疯狂的想法：这石头是有生命的。

它让人觉得它是有生命的。

就好像这东西知道他要把它丢掉一样。

“好吧，”他对自己大声说道，“Kirk，别抓狂！”

他小心翼翼的边看着手里的石头边往垃圾桶谨慎的移了一小步。

石头更亮了，而且还开始发烫。

再也顾不上什么小心谨慎，Jim直奔垃圾桶。

但是已经来不及了。

他倒抽了一口气，突然感到一阵陌生的晕眩向他袭来，并且眼皮越来越重，四肢渐渐发软无力，一瞬间变得精疲力尽。凭着自己最大的意志力，Jim睁开眼，想要集中精神。

他惊讶地张大了嘴。

整个房间都看起来异常不真实，太亮太完美了，他看得越久就觉得房间越像是虚幻的，就好像是一副美丽的图画，和现实没有半点关系。

他低头看了看自己，随即惊恐的睁大了双眼，并不是这个世界变得不真实，而是他自己在从这个世界慢慢消失。

Jim努力想要松开石头，但是没有用。

他只能眼睁睁看着自己慢慢淡化直至消失不见，空留一个房间在身后。

 

~*~

 

Jim六岁的时候，Bobby Spenser把他从楼梯上推下去，因为Jim是个“让人讨厌的废物”，应该要“学会尊重强者”，显然Jim最后还是没有学会这一点，尽管他被撞得头骨开裂，在现在这一刻之前，他一直认为再也没有比脑袋裂开更痛的伤了。他错了，错的太他妈离谱了。

Jim现在很想吐，准确来说，是很想死，他的脑袋让他痛的想死。

发生了---？

啊，那个“裂”，去他妈的。

当Jim能够把注意力集中到他痛得要死的脑袋之外的东西的时候，他听到了什么声音，他现在好像在室外，他身边的人在说着某种语言，他听不懂却又似曾相识。

下一件他能够感知到的东西就是热度，几乎难以忍受的热。

Jim在朦胧中睁开眼睛，立刻发现一个表情严肃的瓦肯人正在专心的研究他的脸，他吓得差点尖叫出来。

“呃....”Jim机智的说道，同时往四周看了看。

啊，好吧。

红色的天空，没错。

微红色的建筑，没错。

炎热，没错。

一群瓦肯人正在呆呆的看着他，也没错。

所以，推测他目前正在瓦肯星是正确合理的。

那个一直在研究Jim的瓦肯人终于直起了身对他说了点什么，他的脸看起来有点疑惑——好吧，以瓦肯人的标准来看这个人的表情大概算是疑惑。

“呃，”Jim又说，他对瓦肯语的了解仅限于几个单词，而且还是从几部关于Surak史前战争的电影里学来的，但是此刻Jim觉得他会的那几个单词不会适用于目前这种情况。

瓦肯人轻微皱了皱眉对通讯仪说了些什么。

“见鬼！”Jim注意到这个瓦肯人的身上别着一把奇怪的枪的时候低声抱怨了一声，警察？瓦肯人还有警察？这有点奇怪了。Jim一直认为像瓦肯人这么和平又追求逻辑的种族绝不会有犯罪这样的事情。

他怀疑，在瓦肯，躺在地上是不是一种犯罪行为？Jim立刻坐起来，努力不去注意自己的晕眩感，他往四周看了看，叹了口气，意识到石头已经不见了，太棒了，太他妈的棒了。

那个瓦肯人又说了些什么，Jim心烦意乱的耸耸肩，脑子不断地运转着，没有石头他要怎么回去？为什么那么多地方他偏偏来到了瓦肯星？

Jim一直沉浸在自己的思考中，以至于当那个瓦肯人把一只手放在他身上把他拉起来的时候Jim吓了一跳，那个瓦肯人又对通讯仪说了什么，他不断冲着Jim瞟过来的视线表明，他是在和对方商量有关Jim的事情。

“嘿！我可以走了吗？”

那个瓦肯人给了他一个古怪的眼神。

但真正奇怪的事情是，Jim觉得这个人好像完全不知道他在说什么，但是这不可能，瓦肯人理应懂得星联标准语的，起码懂得基本的用语。

瓦肯人又对他说了什么，他好像在问什么，Jim只能耸肩。

就在这时，一辆黑色的飞行车在几米外停了下来，这个瓦肯人把Jim押向那辆车。

没有其余的选择，这个星球稀薄的空气也让Jim头晕目眩，所以他没有抵抗就钻进了那辆车，那个瓦肯人稍后也上来了，飞行车起飞了。

Jim充满兴趣的俯瞰着眼下宏伟的城市。

"ShiKahr?" Jim大胆的猜测了这座城市的名字。

瓦肯人给了他一个意味深长的眼神，点点头。

Jim忍不住咧嘴笑了，他一直很想知道瓦肯长什么样子，但从没想过自己有机会亲眼看见。好吧，虽然他不知道为什么在这么多地方之中，他偏偏来到了瓦肯，也不知道怎么样才能回去，但是此刻他感到前所未有的刺激。此外，像Clarkson博士这么学识广博的人都没搞清楚如何使用石器回到他自己的世界，Jim可没有自大到觉得自己会幸运地找到回去的方法，更何况那石头现在甚至不在他手上。无论如何，他随时有可能会回到自己的世界。

一个想法触动了Jim，让他皱起了眉。他现在所处的时间——他现在在未来吗？有没有可能他是回到了过去？甚至是回到了星联成立之前？这就是为什么这里的瓦肯人好像不懂得标准语？如果这里的瓦肯人从没有见过人类的话，那就能够解释为什么他现在被拘留了。Jim紧皱眉头，他看向那个瓦肯人，但是他正在对着通讯仪讲话。

鉴于没有任何方法可以从这个人身上获得任何信息，Jim只好又重新看向窗外。

他们离开了ShiKahr，飞行车加速，窗外掠过的城外的景色模糊成一片红褐色。

Jim的眉头皱的更深了，他以为自己会被带到警察局去，或者是在瓦肯类似于警察局的地方，但是现在他们要把他带到哪里去？

 

~*~

 

大约半小时后，飞行车终于着陆了，Jim看向窗外。

当他看到不远处那座壮观的建筑--一座恢弘大气的宫殿--的时候，Jim不禁吹了一声口哨。

飞行车的车门打开的时候Jim发现他面前站着五名瓦肯武装卫兵。

重点是，他们的枪口都直直的对准了自己的脸。

Jim举起双手慢慢的走出飞行车。

“嘿！我什么都没有干！”他立刻说，说不定他们听得懂标准语呢。

 

这些瓦肯人依旧保持着一张张面无表情的脸。啊，并不是全部人，Jim注意到其中一个好像用一种几乎可以称得上是怀疑的眼光看着他。

他对Jim说了些什么，Jim还是继续耸肩，对语言障碍感到非常恼火。如果他现在处在自己的世界的话，他还可以指望一台通用翻译机，但是如果他没有猜错的话，这里应该是星联成立之前的瓦肯星，所以不可能有通用翻译机。

Jim在不断思索着解决方法的时候被押送进了宫殿旁边的一座建筑物里，大概是守卫厅（security building）之类的地方。

Jim的猜测正慢慢变成事实。这里到处都是卫兵，随后他还被带到了一间类似于审讯室的地方。

有个表情严峻的瓦肯人--大概是这里的负责人—说了些什么，同时指着一把椅子。

Jim在椅子上坐下。

表情严峻的瓦肯人在他对面坐下，其他瓦肯人在门边看守。

“所以呢？”Jim在这沉默不断延伸的时候，终于发问了，“我们要坐在这里对望一辈子？”

这瓦肯人甚至连眼都没眨，也显然不明白Jim在说什么，他似乎在等待着什么。

终于，门开了，一个瓦肯女性走进来，手里拿着一个---

Jim皱眉，她手里的东西看起来像是通用翻译机，但是现在的瓦肯应该还没有这个东西才对。除非....除非他猜错了，他不在过去。

他对面的那个瓦肯人把设备放在他们中间。

“我是Sereek，”他说，“我是皇家卫兵队的队长，现在你能得听懂吗？”

“听得懂。”Jim回答道，脑子飞快的转动，皇家卫兵队？瓦肯没有皇室，如果他没记错的话，瓦肯几千年来都没有皇室。

“很好，”Sereek说，“介绍你自己并陈述的你的来历。”

Jim舔了舔嘴角，犹豫着。他不能确定是否要说实话，该死，他要是说实话他们大概会觉得他是疯了。

“我的名字是Jim Kirk，”他最终还是说了，反正说出自己的真名大概不会有什么关系。

Sereek依然毫无表情，Jim就继续说了：“我...怎么说呢...我都不知道你想知道什么，如果你能够告诉我为什么你们要拘捕我，还有你们想从我这里知道些什么的话，会对解决问题很有帮助。”

Sereek的面部表情依然没有变化，他什么也没说。

Jim叹气：“我有权利知道我为什么会被逮捕，而且我敢肯定你们把我留在这里一定是不合法的，因为我没有做错什么，所以你要不就说点什么，要不我就直接走了。”

Jim起身想走，门口的卫兵立刻举起了手中的枪，Sereek抬起一只手示意他们停下。

“不错。”Jim说。

Jim重新坐回椅子上等着，双手抱胸。Sereek沉默了一会儿开始说：“在我告知你你被拘留的原因之前，验证你的身份至关重要。你愿意配合让医生取血样进行身份鉴定测试吗？”

尽管这个要求让他有点疑惑，Jim还是点头了。

SSereek拿起通讯仪：“请呼叫Saavin医生。”他微微皱着眉继续听，“假使他不能就位，请离这里最近的医生过来，”Sereek又停顿了一下“确实，如果他在皇宫里的话，也可。”

Sereek关掉通讯仪回头看着Jim：“等待大约7分钟我们方能开始进行验证。”

“好吧。”Jim低声咕哝道，还是不懂对他的身份验证为何如此重要，他心中有一个猜测，但是这个猜测让他有些不自在。

显然，瓦肯帝国和宇宙翻译器的存在意味着他并不仅仅是处在另一个时间维度。这就只剩下一个可能：传言“恒之守”不仅能够操控时间，还能控制维度。因此，Jim可以大胆的猜测他目前处在一个奇怪的交错时空中，在这个时空里，瓦肯帝国依然存在，而星际联邦恐怕就不存在了。

直到门打开了，一个男人走了进来，Jim才被迫从自己的思考中回过神来。

这个男人30岁左右，高个黑发，更重要的是，他是人类。

“你一定在耍我吧！”那个男人盯着Jim说。

“McCoy医生，如果你能够确认此人的身份的话，”Sereek说。

McCoy有点恼怒的说：“当然可以，不过你们为什么不用你们那一套瓦肯巫术？当初‘他’来到这里的时候--你们就是这么干的。”

“情况不同，”Sereek生硬的说，看起来有些不安。“他当初是在皇室的领地被发现的，因此触犯了法律。而这个人--据我们所知--并没有犯下任何罪行，因此我们并无法律权利使用t'verhat（瓦肯测谎仪），也不能进行精神融合--“

“随便你怎么说，”McCoy说完走向Jim，打开医疗箱，戴上手套拿起一个看起来非常可怕的医疗器具--它的针头很长。

Jim有些不安，警惕地看着它。

McCoy哼了一声，张嘴想说什么但是似乎又改变了主意，他快速高效地从Jim手臂上抽取了血样然后把设备连接到他的手持电脑上，“嗯....”他说道。

“你在干什么？”Jim问。

“将你的DNA进行对比，”McCoy嘟囔道，眼睛没有离开页面上的资料，“没错，绝对是Jim Kirk.”他这么告诉Sereek。“但是你早就知道了，不是吗，不然你不会把他拖到这里来。”

但是这个消息似乎没有让Sereek高兴一点。

Jim也不是很高兴自己是唯一一个被蒙在鼓里的人：“你已经做了测试，接下来你们还欠我一个解释，要不我就直接走出去了。”虽然他不知道有哪里能去，也不知道在“裂”送他回家之前他能待在哪里，前提是“裂”会把他送回去的话。

Jim暂时把自己的想法丢到一边，集中视线在McCoy身上，他预感他能在McCoy这边能得到的信息远比从Sereek身上得到的要多。

“告诉我这是怎么回事。”

McCoy不耐烦的看了Sereek一眼，直接坐到空椅子上。

“你几岁了，小鬼？”

“18岁，”Jim说，“这有什么关系吗？”

“我也这么觉得，”McCoy带着思索的眼光看着他，“你看起来比我们的Jimmy Kirk年轻一点。”

Jim的老师曾经说过他有点天才劲儿，“如果他愿意的话”。所以，这并没有花费他很多的时间，把这些因素拼凑在一起，得出了他的结论（得出了2+2=4的结论）。

“你们的Jim Kirk是个很有名的人，对吧？”Jim过了一会儿才说出这句话，强迫自己的声音听起来尽量冷静沉着，假装自己没有为这个世界里还有另一个自己的事实而抓狂，而且另一个Jim明显还是个超级名人。

他能见到另一个自己吗？这样不会引起某种悖论之类的东西吗？毕竟对于跨维度旅行的研究还不完善。

McCoy发出一阵笑声：“可以这么说吧，Jimmy基本上算是瓦肯帝国的王妃。”

Jim眨眼：“什么？”

McCoy翻了个白眼：“王妃--王子的配偶，差不多啦，就是他和王室的人结婚了。”他拍拍Jim的背：“你可以为自己感到自豪！Jimmy boy！”

“McCoy医生，我非常感激你试图解释当下的情势，但恐怕你只是让Kirk先生更加迷惑了。”Sereek说道。

“好啦好啦，”McCoy又翻了个白眼重新看向Jim。“总而言之就是五年之前，另一个你和皇室的人结婚了，不要问我为什么会这样，这故事太长了，充满了戏剧性甚至有点让人难以置信——这样的蠢事我还以为只会发生在童话故事里。重点是，我们的Jim Kirk是一个非常有名的公众人物，所以我们可不能让一个跟他长得一摸一样的人在街上闲晃，这会让这些瓦肯人的眉毛都飞到天上去的--我猜这就是他把你拉到这里来进行审讯的原因。”

“好”Jim快速眨眨眼。另一个Jim Kirk是王子的配偶，他已经结婚了，这当然说得过去，在另一个宇宙什么的，好吧。“起码告诉我她是个辣妞。”

“是“他”。”McCoy回答他。

Jim直勾勾的盯着McCoy。

好吧，这就有点出乎意料了。当然了，他并不是直的跟箭一样，但他该死的非常确定自己更喜欢女人。他不否认曾经被几个同性吸引过，但那只是个例外，而且他和同性的经验也仅止于几次打手枪和口活。所以他实在是很难想象和一个男性结婚，更别说那还是个瓦肯人，瓦肯帝国的王储，这个想法太诡异了，说到底，他们怎么会相遇的？

Sereek清了清嗓子，Jim重新看向他。

“现在你得到了充分的解释，知道你被带到这里来的原因，请你解释自己为何会出现在这里。你明显并不属于这个宇宙，既然James Kirk在这个世界并不存在...”

“等等，什么？那另一个我呢？”

McCoy耸肩：“他原来也不属于这个宇宙，我刚刚跟你说了--这是个很长的故事。”

“正如我所言，”Sereek说，“既然你在这个宇宙不存在，唯一合乎逻辑的结论即是你是通过某种方法穿越而来。记录在案的平行宇宙穿越案例只有128起，如果你是刻意来此，则可能触犯了法律。解释你的来历。”

“我不是有意的，”Jim急忙说，“事情是这样的，我妈---”他迅速停下，不知道要怎么解释才好，他看着Sereek:“你就不能做精神融合看一下我的记忆吗，这很难解释。”

Sereek仔细的看着他：“你要签署一份表格才可以，未经批准的精神融合是违法的。”

“随便你，”Jim草草说道，只希望能快点把这件事情解决了。

Sereek递给他一份表格，Jim在上面签了字。

精神融合进行的快速有效，Jim几乎没感觉到什么。

当Sereek退出精神融合的时候微微皱起了眉：“你是被kv’assu传送到我们的宇宙来的，据我所知，有记载的因此而引发的传送事件只有时间上的穿越，并没有空间上的，这令人十分诧异。”

“好吧，管他呢，”McCoy不耐烦的站起来说，“所以你准备把他怎么样？总不能让他一直坐在这里，直到有人研究出来怎么送他回去。”

Sereek犹豫着说：”我不知道该如何处理，国王和王后都出行去了伽马象限，第一皇室的女长老这个月在Kevinaar寺隐居--”

“那你应该去向王子询问对策，”McCoy说完露出一个微妙的表情，“祝你好运。”

“为什么？”Jim问，“怎么了？”

McCoy和Sereek交换了几个眼神。

“这不是应该与外人讨论的事情。”Sereek僵硬的说，眼神一直避开Jim。

“他并不完全是外人，”McCoy抿唇道，“我要带他离开这里。”

“McCoy医生，你并没有权力做这个决定，”Sereek说，“虽然你是第四贵族里令人尊敬的一员，但是第二贵族和第三贵族的人具有优先权来--”

“事实上我还真就有这个权力，”McCoy打断他，嗤之以鼻的同时又打开了自己的箱子开始翻起来，找着什么东西，“既然王储及他的配偶都暂时不能处理这些事情，作为Savok王子的教父，那么这里就归我管，你看！”他拿出一个纹章戒指猛推到Sereek鼻子底下。

Sereek仔细看了，下点点头：“好，你可以把他带走。”

“真是多谢了。”McCoy的语气中不无讽刺，一把抓起Jim的手臂把他拖出了房间--倒不是说Jim特别需要被拽着！McCoy把纹章戒指丢回箱子里又拿出一副像耳机一样的东西戴在Jim的耳朵上。

“迷你通用翻译机，”他解释，“提醒你一下，它功能可不完善，但总比没有好。”

“我们现在要去哪里？”往外走的时候Jim问。他有点跟不上McCoy的脚步，而且开始微喘起来，如果世界上真的有地狱的话，大概就和瓦肯差不多了。

瞄了他一眼，McCoy低咒一句拿起无针注射器往他脖子上猛扎了一下。

“喂！”

“这是三氧化合物,”McCoy说完把无针注射器放回箱子里径直走向宫殿，“瓦肯人都是笨蛋。”

“起码你可以先提醒我一下，”Jim抱怨，但是他确实感觉好多了，然后他想起了点什么。“你刚刚说你是Savok王子的教父，王子还有个弟弟？”Jim丝毫没有掩饰自己声音里的期望。

不。

千万不要是他想的那样。

好，就算他能够接受另一个Jim和一个男人结婚了，但他不可能有了一个孩子...好吧，就算他能有孩子--毕竟这是23世纪了——但是Jim Kirk有了孩子？不。

McCoy朝着他假笑，拍拍他的背：“没有，Spock没有兄弟姐妹，恭喜你，你当爸爸啦！”

Jim怒视McCoy：“你好像太乐在其中了，伙计。”

McCoy咧嘴笑出了一口大白牙：“我知道，但是谁能怪我呢？”

Jim嗤笑一声：“所以为什么王子现在不能现身？”

McCoy对卫兵点点头，卫兵打开了宫殿的大门，Jim跟在后面进去，然后如释重负的呼了口气，里面凉快多了--虽然也没有凉快到让他觉得舒服。

“事情是这样的...”McCoy说，而Jim正在四处张望，试图别看呆了，“Spock在20岁那年，有人给他注射了一种非法物质导致他的pon farr期比原来的提前了两年--”

“什么是pon farr？”Jim插话问道，在往宫殿深处走的时候眼睛一直在观察周边的环境，宫殿的奢华程度让他感到非常不自在，他想都没想过自己会住在这样的地方。

McCoy皱着一张脸回答：“基本上来说就是神经化学物质紊乱导致了瓦肯人在一定程度上的失控。瓦肯成年男性每隔七年就会进入这个血热阶段，要么做要么死--”

“你是认真的？”Jim咯咯地笑了起来。

McCoy非常尴尬，接着说：“对，通常来说瓦肯人要到35岁左右才会有第一次pon farr，但是那些药物打乱了Spock的生理系统，他的第一pon farr比原定时间大约提前了15年，而且那些药物似乎也破坏了他原本的生理周期，他本应在两年后才会再一次进入pon farr期，所以我们完全没料到他的pon farr期间在前几天突然到了。这个简直是最糟糕的时间点——T’pau去了某个寺庙，国王和王后出行去别的地方了，只剩下我和小Savok，说到Savok，Jim，快跟你儿子打个招呼。”

Jim停下脚步，眼睛直直的望着向他们跑来的小男孩，“他不是我儿子。”才刚说完，蹒跚学步的小男孩就冲过来抱着他的膝盖。

“爸爸！”

“嗯？”Jim注视着紧紧抓着他腿不放的迷你瓦肯，“他不是应该缺乏感情而且注重逻辑吗？

“他是Jim Kirk的儿子，”McCoy轻哼，手乱揉着那孩子的黑发，“而且他才两岁，还不用那么无聊透顶。“

小男孩抬起头用大大的蓝眼睛盯着他--哦，和他自己的眼睛一模一样。但是除此之外，他完全看起来就是瓦肯人，上扬的眉毛，小小的尖耳朵，柔顺的黑发，泛着微绿的皮肤，说实在的，他真的真的很可爱讨喜。

“你不是我爸爸，”小男孩用怀疑的眼光望着他，后退了一步把自己的小手架到背后，“为什么你看起和我爸爸这么像？”

Jim怯怯的笑了：“我哪里露馅了？”

“你身上的味道不一样，”Savok说，“你身上没有父亲的味道。”

McCoy的面部表情有点扭曲：“信息量太大了，小家伙！”

“你还没有回答我的问题。”Savok说。

Jim差点笑出声来，从一个还在蹒跚学步的小孩子嘴里听到这句话太滑稽了：“我看起来像你爸爸是因为..因为我就是他，不过是从另一个世界来的。”

Savok挑起了一边的眉毛：“Fascinating。”

“该死！！不要再模仿Spock了，小鬼，”McCoy不耐烦的说，“太诡异了！！”

“模仿一个极具智慧的个体没什么不对的，Bones叔叔。”

老骨头？Jim对着McCoy用嘴型问。

“别问，”McCoy翻了个白眼后把小男孩抱起来，“Jo在哪里？她应该在你边上看管着你的。”

“我不需要别人‘看管’，”小男孩严肃的告诉他，揪着McCoy的耳朵说，”我已经2.1岁了。“

“啊哈，对啊，是个真正的大人了，”McCoy把他抱好换了个稍正经的表情，“我的女儿在哪里，你这个小恶魔（devil’s spawn）？”

“你这样说是极度不合逻辑的，我并不是神话里的超自然生物的后代--”

“Savok，Spock的儿子，Sarek的子孙， Skon的后代 ，Solkar的后裔。“一个女声冷冷的说，Savok瞬间僵住了，看起来就像是被汽车前灯照到了的小鹿。

Jim差点笑出声，这孩子太逗了。

Jim转过身看见一个瓦肯女性向他们走过来，她非常美丽，而且还挺着大大的肚子，一个可爱的人类小女孩--大概六七岁的样子--握着她的手协助她走路。

“见鬼，T’pring!”McCoy立刻把Savok丢到Jim怀里，大步走向T‘pring，”你不应该离开床的！”

那个美丽的女性-T’pring给了他一个冰冷的眼神。“Leonard,我是怀孕了，并不是生病了。”

“对，你是怀孕了，但这就是生病了！”McCoy愤怒的拿出医用三录仪。

Jim看着他怀里的小孩。

他怀里的小孩也回看着他。

“他是她的医生？”Jim清清嗓子问。

“Bones叔叔是T’pring阿姨的联结伴侣。”Savok告诉他然后认真的看着Jim，“你在自己的世界里也有儿子吗？”

”呃...没有，我还太年轻了，小家伙。”

“爸爸也不老，”Savok说这句话的时候小脸稍微皱了起来，“我出生的时候他才20.7岁。”

Jim在心里做了个痛苦的表情，他见鬼的肯定自己不会在两年后想生孩子。

“Savok,”T’pring又发话了。

小男孩从Jim的肩膀上露出头小心的看了她一眼又迅速的把小脸藏在Jim的肩窝里。

Jim轻声笑了：“她有那么可怕？”

“肯定的。”Savok小声说，小小的手臂紧紧环着Jim的脖子不放，他的臂力对于一个两岁孩童来说相当大。

Jim低头看着那颗小小的头，他身体很暖，也很重。

“Savok，你欺骗了Joanna,”T‘pring严厉的说，Joanna指的大概就是牵着她手的那个小女孩。

Savok从Jim的肩窝里抬起头偷瞄了她一眼：“如果她没有聪明到能够分辨他人的谎言的话，那么错不在我。”

Jim哈哈大笑：“好吧，现在我相信这是我的孩子了。“

“Jo是瓦肯星上最聪明的小女孩！”McCoy怒视着自己的教子说，“快向她道歉，Savok。”

“因为讲了真话而道歉是极度不合逻辑的。”Savok小声说。

Jim哼了一声，凑在Savok耳朵边悄悄的说：“有些时候还是道歉比较好，即使你觉得这样很蠢。”

Savok看着他，脸部表情看不出什么可是眼里闪烁着雀跃：“但是瓦肯人从不说谎。”

Jim对他眨眨眼：“但是你有一部分是人类，不是吗？”

“你的推论是合理的。”Savok这么说完转过身对Joanna和T’pring摆出一张无辜又严肃的脸：“我向你道歉，Joanna。”

T’pring优雅的点点头，但是那个小女孩看了Savok一会儿然后眯起了眼：“那个小矮子在撒谎！”她断言。

”Joanna,”T’Pring说，“不能把那个孩子叫做小矮子。”

“我道歉，母亲。”Joanna不情愿的说，狠狠地瞪了Savok一眼。

T‘Pring点头望向Jim：“Leonard已经通过联结告诉了我这件事情，T’Ver会带你去你的房间。”

刚说完，一个女仆就出现：“请跟我来。”

Jim看着自己怀里的孩子：“那他呢？”

“我跟你一起去。”在T‘Pring和McCoy发话之前Savok就自己大声宣布。

“小家伙，他不是你爸爸--”

“Bones叔叔，我知道，但是既然此刻父亲和爸爸正在忙于性交活动--”

Jim爆出一阵气急败坏的声音，他听见McCoy也发出了差不多的声音，脸涨红着说：“该死，我就知道不应该相信那个皇家哥布林和Jim能好好带孩子！！”

Savok给了他一副不为所动的表情，小小的嘴唇抿起来：“他们没有做错。我的听力正常，Bones叔叔，既然我没有心智上的缺陷，那么我有能力根据我所接收到的信息来推断出自己的结论。我很清楚的知道他们在自己的房间里所做的那些私人事务。”

McCoy用力捏捏鼻梁：“请你,把他带走吧，”他摇头对Jim这么说，“该死的，在Spock和Jim决定生孩子之前我就知道这一天肯定会到来！他们肯定是故意用他来刁难我！想早早的让我进坟墓！”

“停止你的戏剧性表现，Leonard，帮我回房间。”T’Pring把一只手放到她自己挺着的大肚子上，“你儿子对你刚才的情绪爆发感到非常不满意。”

这整一个就像是疯人院！

Jim摇摇头跟上女仆的脚步。

“你也和父亲结婚了吗？”Savok问。

“没有，我甚至怀疑他是不是存在于我的那个世界，我来的地方瓦肯人没有成立帝国。”Jim哼声说。

Savok给了他一个意味深长又严肃的眼神：“仅仅因为瓦肯人没有没有成立帝国，你就推测在你的世界里第一皇室的成员不存在，是不符合逻辑的，你确定你没有听说过我们的长老，T’Pau?”

Jim蹙眉，事实上...他听过一个叫做T‘Pau的瓦肯女性，但她不是那个唯一一名拒绝星联议会席位的人吗？

“可能我听过，”Jim轻轻点了一下Savok小巧的鼻子，“但是这不重要。我没有兴趣和任何人结婚，更别说和一个瓦肯男性。别见怪，这并不是我对你的父亲有任何意见。”

“我父亲不是一般的瓦肯男性，”Savok替自己的父亲辩解，这样的行为有点可爱，“他极其聪明而且辣的要死。”

Jim惊讶的盯着他：“什么？？”

“爸爸是这么说的，”Savok告诉他。“他还说父亲能给他世界上最好的头（指口交,give head）。”Savok眉头皱起了小疙瘩，看起来非常疑惑，“但是我不确定这是什么意思，父亲为什么可以把头给其他人？”

“我也不知道，”Jim感觉自己的脸在发热，“但我要跟你爸爸简单说两句，讨论一下如何在一个过度聪明又好管闲事的小男孩面前正确的使用自己的语言。”


	2. Chapter 2

“所以，“Jim放下手中的刀叉看着McCoy，”王子和另一个我，他们什么时候才会结束那个...“他扫了一眼坐在桌子另一边正在和Joanna说话的Savok，小女孩的脸在Savok说话的时候慢慢变红，Savok似乎完全没有注意到他们这边，Jim心里偷偷的猜测应该没什么能逃过他那一对小小的可爱的尖耳朵，”pon farr?”

“谁知道呢，”McCoy说这句话的时候做了个苦脸，“有可能还要几个小时，也有可能还要好几个星期。”

Jim睁大了眼睛：“你确定这样安全吗？你不是说过这个期间瓦肯人会失去理智还是什么的？”

McCoy耸耸肩，但是眉头却没有舒展：“会变得野蛮，但是Jim会照顾好他自己的。他有充足的补给。”他又皱了一下脸。“而且Spock不会真的伤害到他，别告诉他我说过这个。”他又看了一眼墙上的钟，抿唇不语。

“她会没事的。”Jim说。

“我当然知道，”McCoy嘴上同意了但是看起来一点也不确定。手胡乱的拨头发，又站起身来开始在房间里不断地踱步，“她应该让我守在她身边！我是个医生！该死的！”

“但是你同时也是她丈夫，你只会让她分心甚至紧张。”Jim说到紧张这个词的时候停了一下，他只认识T’Pring几天，但是她看起来不像是会紧张的人，“好吧或许不会紧张，但是--”

“她当然会。她都被吓坏了，Jim！”McCoy叹气，“不要被她那幅瓦肯扑克脸给骗了。她就只是个普通的姑娘，况且人类和瓦肯混血的孩子的孕育过程一向来很危险。任何事都有可能出错。”他又看了一眼钟：“去他妈的！为什么要这么久？” 

“才过了三个小时而已，”Jim说道。“而且你不是应该知道她那边的情况吗？你们不是有什么精神联结还是什么的？”

McCoy哀嚎：“没那么简单，如果她有意屏蔽我的话我就无法得知。”

“冷静点，Bones，坐下来，我敢肯定她和宝宝都不会有事的。”

McCoy正张嘴，但就在这个时候Savok突然跳下椅子。

“怎么了，小家伙？”

“父亲已经完全恢复了，”Savok高兴的差点跳起来了。

“你怎么知道的？”Jim问。

“他和Spock有家族联结，”McCoy说道。“这孩子的心灵感应能力还没有发育完全，所以目前只是单向的。”

“父亲只是希望知道我的状态良好并且身体健康，”Savok的嘴角有忍不住的笑意。他看起来非常开心，Jim意识到他一定非常想念自己的父母，又突然觉得自己好蠢，没有早一点意识到这一点。就算Savok再聪明，再能说会道，他也毕竟只是个两岁的小宝贝，他当然会想念自己的两个父亲。

“太好了，我已经烦透了负责这里了。”McCoy抱怨着。

“你不住在这？”

McCoy冷笑：“不，谢天谢地我住在第四贵族的主宅里。”

“那他们不会--”

门开了，一个年轻男人走了进来。

Jim发现自己一直在目不转睛盯着看。他以为自己能够接受这样的想法，但是真正见到另一个他自己的时候还是比假设的诡异多了。

另一个Jim看起来比他年长，除此之外，他们看起来完全一模一样。

“爸爸！”Savok笔直的冲向另一个自己。

另一个Jim开心的大笑着抱起Savok举到面前：“谁是爸爸的小宝贝？”

他挠了挠Savok的肚子，后者发出一阵可爱的尖叫声，“我是！”Savok大声回答，手臂环住自己爸爸的脖子。

另一个Jim宠溺的蹭了蹭自己儿子的鼻尖，Savok不停咯咯地笑，用一种完全不像个瓦肯人的方式。“我好想你！小南瓜！”

Savok凑到他耳边说了什么话，这使得另一个Jim闭上眼把Savok抱得更紧了。

看着他们，Jim感到有点...怪异。幸好另一个他还没有注意到自己，因为此时此刻他一句都没想好要说什么。

他把眼光转移到刚刚打开的大门，一个瓦肯男性走了进来，是王子，另一个他的丈夫。Jim知道王子26岁，但是此刻他看起来要老一些，大概是因为他看起来很疲劳。嗯，没错，五天不间断的性爱的确会让人变成这样。

Jim好奇的观察着他，希望能看出来他身上到底是什么特质吸引了另一个他。必须承认的是，Spock非常高而且英俊，但是同时他看起来也非常冷漠而有所保留——这和Jim以前有过兴趣的几个男性完全相反。

注意到了Spock王子，Savok立刻停下了笑声用更加庄严的语态说：“父亲。”在对Spock伸出手臂之前他似乎犹豫了一下。

“小叛徒，”另一个Jim笑着把Savok递给了他的丈夫。

把儿子抱在怀里以后，Spock简单地看他了一会儿，把手指放到Savok的精神融合点上。然后闭上了眼。

他睁开眼的时候，环视了这整个巨大的起居室，最后目光落在了Jim身上。

“Jim，我们有一位客人。”他说道。

接着他的丈夫转过头来。

“好吧，”在他说这个的同时，两双蓝眼睛相遇了。“这有点诡异。”

“嗨，”Jim回答道。

~*~

 

“我们熟知你称之为‘恒之裂’的石器，”稍后的夜里，当他们都坐在了书房里的时候，Spock这样说道。“我们将其称为kv'assu。”

Jim看着他，还有坐在他边上的另一个自己，Savok坐在他的腿上。McCoy和Joanna和T’Pring在一起，后者在几小时之前终于生下一个男孩儿。

“是这样吗？”他说着。

“肯定的，”Spock说。“因而我们对于你为何出现在我们的宇宙，尤其是在瓦肯星有了一个假设。我们认为我们的维度空间连续区里有一个缺口——”

“在我五年之前出现在这里之后，”Spock的联结伴侣说道。

“确实如此，”Spock说着，在他转回来看着Jim之前，他伸出两支手指和他的连结伴侣紧紧地贴在了一起。“我们了解到kv'assu并没有足够稳定到能有意的让人在空间维度之间穿梭。也可以这么说，它之中不存在坐标系统。因此，你只是恰好落入了一个由一名来自Q联合体的永生的全能异星人为另一个你所打开的入口而到了这个宇宙。

“这……确实解释了一些情况，”Jim说道。“那么你知道怎么把我送回去吗？”

另一个他和Spock交换了一个眼神。

Jim认为他们一定是在用他们的联结进行交流。

“可能可以，”另一个Jim最终说道，转过来面向他。“我们知道‘恒之守’的位置。”

“真的吗？”Jim说着，“在我的宇宙里，这个坐标已经丢失很久了。”

“这也同样发生在我们的宇宙，”Spock说道。“在Jim到了这里之后我们才特意寻找它。”

“为什么？”

另一个他叹了口气说，“在我离开我的宇宙的时候，我和我的父母相处得并不好。我对他们很生气并且再也不想见到他们，但是……”他低下头来看着趴在他胸前熟睡的Savok。他的表情变得柔软，他把一只手轻轻地放在Savok的背上。“我变了想法，我不再是那个愤怒的青少年了，我不想让他们认为我死了，他们毕竟是我的父母。”

“所以在你找到了‘守’之后，你回到了自己的宇宙？”Jim问他。

“没有，”另一个他说道。

“为什么没有？”

另一个Jim给了他一个冷冷的笑容。

“因为太迟了。在我到这里的两年后我们才找到了‘守’，然后它告诉我们在我的空间里已经过去了几百年，我的父母已经去世很久了。”

Jim震惊地张大了嘴。“什么?”

“我们发现时间在不同的空间里面流速不同，”Spock说。“空间差异越大，距离越远，时间的流速就越发不同。Jim原来的世界和这里有着很大差别。”

“在我的世界，人们甚至还没有开始太空旅行，”另一个Jim说道。“这两个时空互相差的太远了。”

Jim的眉头皱了起来，想着他的世界和这个世界的差别。“我们已经开始了太空旅行，但是除了这个。我见鬼的确定我们那里没有瓦肯联合帝国。我们有星际联盟。我并没有非常清楚瓦肯的历史，但是我想在我的世界里，瓦肯在几千年内都没有建立过皇室。”

Spock用一个皱眉回答了他。“这令人担忧。我们两个世界的差异非常显著。如果你想要使用‘恒之守’回到你自己的世界，那么我们不能再浪费时间。你已经出现在这里三天。想要计算出在你自己的时间已经流逝了多少时间是不可能实现的。”

“还有别的方案吗？”Jim问道，他对几年后才回到自己的世界这一可能性感到有点不安。

另一个他回答了这个问题。“好吧，这里有另一个方案。我猜，Q联合体，一个居住着一堆Q的外空间星球。那个把我送到这里来的Q可以操纵时间和空间。他们并没有‘守’那么受限制。不像Q，‘恒之守’只是一个通往其他空间漩涡的渠道；它无法操控远距离外空间内的时间。但是Q可以。但是要找到一个Q是不可能的，如果他不想被找到的话。”

“所以基本上，没有另一个方案了，”Jim一边说一边叹气，然后站起身来。“那么，我要到哪里去找到这个‘守’？”

 

~*~

 

另一个他和王子决定陪他一起去有“守”在的那个星球。

当Savok发现他的父母要再一次离开他的时候，他发了一大通脾气，这着实吓到了Jim。他从未料到一个平静自制，表现良好的小男孩会表现出这样一面。直到Spock上前去和这个暴怒的小男孩悄悄说了些什么，Savok整个人僵住了，脸色变得苍白，看起来快要奔溃了。Jim不太能理解这是发生了什么。Savok看起来像是……被Spock的举动吓呆了。

最终，Spock和另一个Jim决定带上Savok一起走——当然还有另外20个全副武装的卫兵。

“这真的有必要吗？”Jim问道，拉下他的兜帽遮住自己的脸。在太空港的群众可不需要看到一个和他们的王子的配偶长得一模一样的人走在配偶本人和王子的身后。

“你说这些卫兵？”另一个他说着，向一些人点点头。“不是那么必要。现在整个皇室非常受欢迎，但是……总有一些极端分子存在。我可不想拿我儿子的性命去冒险。”

“你不是一定要陪我去的，”Jim说道。

“实际上我必须这样。只有在我们身边的极少数人知道“守”的具体位置。这是高度机密的讯息。”他耸耸肩。“此外，T’Pring和Bones和他们的孩子们在一起，整个宫殿空空荡荡的。”

Jim带着兴味看着他，然后朝着在前面牵着Savok走着的Spock看了看。“你是不是有点累了，在那啥之后，你懂的？”

另一个他朝着他露齿微笑。“Pon farr？是的，有点，但这实际上也像是一次小小的度假。通常来说我们不能整日赖在床上只是不停的做爱。当然了，第一天总是疯狂的，甚至有点吓人，但是……”他耸了耸肩，然后脸有点泛红。“我喜欢这个。”

Jim转开了视线，试图不要去想他的那些言下之意。

他当然没有在去穿梭艇的途中一直想着这些。他当然的，也没有在穿梭艇停泊在一艘巨大的，装备精良舰船——V.F.S.Savok——的时候一直想着这些，接着他们登舰了。

“这是我的船，Jim叔叔，”Savok宣布道，越过另一个Jim的肩膀窥探着他。 

“他看起来是不是令人惊叹？”

“当然了，小家伙，”Jim真诚地说。他不认为星联会的舰船会比这个更高级。即使是星联的主打舰船，那艘正在河滨镇的船坞里打造的Enterprise，也不及这一艘令人惊叹。

“别吹嘘，宝贝，”另一个Jim笑着说，亲了亲Savok的鼻子。

Savok撅起了嘴巴。“我不是一个‘宝贝’，我是一个成熟的男孩（a grown boy），我已经2.1岁了。”

他的爸爸舔了舔他的鼻头。“尝起来就是一个瓦肯宝贝。你确定你已经是一个成熟的小男孩了吗?还有你已经不想和爸爸一起玩骑小马了吗？成熟的小男孩可不干这个，当然了。”

Savok咬着自己的嘴唇，看起来很犹豫的样子，并且向四处张望。

“不用担心，你父亲可看不到我们，”他的爸爸用一种诱哄的语调对他悄悄说着。

“我们可以偷偷摸摸的！”

“太棒了，”Savok在急切地爬到他爸爸的背上的同时说道。

然后他们离开了。

只剩下他自己一个人了，Jim转过头去望着观景窗外的那些遥远的星星。

它们看上去寒冷而又孤独。

它们在向他呼唤。

 

~*~

 

他不知道自己已经在观景台站了多久；久到舰船已经驶入了曲速。他们的船以几百倍于光速行驶着，星星被拉成了长长的银线，随后他感到有人出现在了他身边。

转过头，他发现他自己正望着王子。

“你喜欢太空吗？”Spock说。

Jim把手插在口袋里，感觉到些许的不适。这是第一次，他和另一个Jim的丈夫两人独处，这让他有些许的不适应。这并不是说他不喜欢这个人。Spock看起来没那么糟糕，真的，他只是看起来……在大多数时间里都太过于不近人情，令人无法接近。

“是的，我猜是的，”他说。“你呢？”

“我认为它非常令人着迷。在我们有空闲时间的时候，Jim和我都乐于参与这些太空探险旅程。然而，我们不想将我们的儿子的安全置于险境，因此我们只是偶尔为之。未经探索的深空总是充满着危险。”

“是的，”Jim说，转回去看着窗外。“太空可不是小孩子该去的地方。Savok是个…..是个很棒的孩子。”

“他是的，”Spock说着，Jim能从他的声音中感受到一丝温度，温暖而骄傲。

Jim偷偷转过去看了他一眼，又立刻转了回来。

“你对我的出现表现出了不适，”Spock温和地评价道，在他的背后收紧了双手。

“没有——好吧可能有点，”Jim承认了。

“说出你的顾虑。”

Jim古怪地耸耸肩。“我只是…..我只是搞不懂这个。我的意思是，你的Jim看起来并没有和我有什么大不同，但是……就，别把这个看成我对你有意见，我确信你是个不错的家伙。我只是不能想象我和一个如此不带感情的，极端疏离而有所保留的人结婚了。见鬼了，你自己的儿子都怕死你了。”

“你错了，”Spock说。“Savok并不惧怕我。”

Jim看着他。“那么为什么他不敢在你在他周围的时候显露任何情感？”

Spock没有立刻回答他的问题。“他并不‘惧怕’。我和我的儿子共享着一个家庭联结，Jim。他知道我并不因为他展露情感而批评他。他只有2岁。我并不期望他能全然的控制自己的情感。”

“但是你依然希望他这么做，”Jim说。“他只是一个孩子！他值得一个正常的童年。你应该允许他拥有感情！”

“控制情感并不等同于摒除它们。是的，他是一名孩童，但是他也是一名瓦肯孩童。”

“可他有一部分是人类，”Jim说着。

“的确。然而，瓦肯基因占据了主导地位，即使被削弱了也依旧强势。从心理角度上说，他是一个瓦肯人。他具有瓦肯人的大脑和心智，同时他也继承了别的所有瓦肯特质。”

Jim不禁皱眉。“你想说明什么?”

Spock转向了窗外。

 

“瓦肯人无法体会到情感”，他在稍后说道，“这是一个普遍的误解。实际上，我们往往比人类所感受到的更深沉。我们的情感必须得到控制；否则它们会反过来控制住我们。不要误解我们有所保留而理性的行为是因为我们无法感受，这与事实相去甚远。”他沉默了一会，“瓦肯人并不是天生的和平主义者，我们并不是生来就遵从逻辑。这对我们来说更像是一种必须遵从的特质而非天生就具有的。瓦肯人在过去是一群由狂暴的斗士组成的种族。在我们归顺于逻辑之前，瓦肯人是比克林贡人更嗜血的种族，并且在智慧上远胜于他们。极度嗜血与极富智慧，这是一个致命的组合。”他转过来看着Jim的眼睛，“瓦肯联合帝国是用数十亿人的鲜血建立起来的，Jim。你知道为什么在这个宇宙里没有一个Jim Kirk吗？在七个世纪以前我的祖先们征服地球的时候，32%的地球人口被他们杀害了。”

Jim咽了一下，用舌尖湿润双唇。“你的意思是，瓦肯人天生就有暴力倾向？”

“的确，”Spock边说着，边把头转向窗外。“这即是我们鼓励我们的孩子们从小就学习如何控制自己的情感的原因。这一切开始的越晚，对一名孩童来说，就越困难。如果我在一些情况下对待我的孩子比较严厉，即是出于必要。Jim知道Savok对于自我控制的习得是不可避免的，同样的，Savok自己也知道。”他又停顿了一下。“在我还是一名孩童的时候，我认为我自己对我父亲而言‘不够瓦肯’，我并不认为他以我为荣。我误解了他。我永远不会让我的儿子与我陷入相同的误区。Savok明白自己同时被他的两个父亲所爱。不要因为我不像Jim这样自如地展现自己的感情，就认定我不爱自己的儿子。”

Jim凝视着他的侧脸。“抱歉。我不知道。我只是——在我的世界里，每个人都觉得瓦肯人是缺乏感情而富有逻辑的和平主义者。在我来这里之前，我从来没听说过pon farr。”

Spock的肩膀几乎不可见地绷紧了。“如今在这个世界里，瓦肯人也被认为是‘缺乏情感而富有逻辑的和平主义者’。人们正渐渐地淡忘过去，并且众所周知，历史总是由胜者撰写的。看起来瓦肯人在你的世界里归顺于逻辑的时间要早于我们，但是这并没有改变他们的本质。同样的，这也没有改变我们的。当时机来临，我们就会卸下那些耗尽心力才习得的自控与自律，因为这些特质本不是我们的天性。在这些逻辑和理智的表象之下，我们依旧是狂暴的种族，征服而奴役着数十亿的生灵。”Spock的下巴微微紧绷。“并不优于那些野蛮人。”

Jim目不转睛地盯着他，想着自己恐怕再也无法用同样的方式去看待瓦肯人了。

“为什么你要告诉我这些？”他轻轻地问着。“我的意思是，这明显不是你会随意谈起的话题。”

Spock再次转过头来看着他。“因为你是一个Jim。如果你从未与瓦肯人有过交际，我不希望你带着误解去和我们相处，然后因此受到伤害。”

Jim不太确定自己在此时此刻能说些什么。

“你是在告诉我所有的瓦肯人都很危险吗？”他清清嗓子问道。

“在大多数情况下，现在的瓦肯人不具有危险性。我们不会让自己被情感驱使。”Spock停了一下，平静地问他，“你知道sehlat是什么吗？”

Jim给了他一个吃惊的眼神，因为话题的转变而心生困惑。“这是一种瓦肯宠物，”他轻笑着说，“看起来像是一只巨大的泰迪熊。”

“的确。被驯化的Sehlats是极具智慧并且高贵的生物，但是这不是我们饲养它们的原因。我们将这些sehlates作为孩子们的宠物是用于培养他们的自律性和责任心。瓦肯孩童永远不会让他们的sehlats错过用餐时间。在瓦肯星上，一只饥饿的sehlat是最危险的野兽。”有一些别的什么闪过了Spock的眼睛。“外表有时候具有迷惑性，Jim。无论多么温顺的野兽，都不会忘记自己的天性。”

接着Spock离开了观景台，留下Jim一人紧皱着眉头，为他所说的话而深感疑惑。

 

~*~

 

“‘守’说时间的流速在你的空间里大不相同，”另一个Jim向他说明，然后回到了Jim的身边，后者的手里抱着Savok。“它说你会回到你离开的四年后。你妈妈一定快疯了。”

Jim只是冷哼一声。

另一个他把Savok从他怀里抱走，然后若有所思地看着他，他的蓝眼睛显得非常严肃。“好吧，我知道你说你和你妈妈相处的不怎么样，但是……”他咬着自己的嘴唇。“这对你来说还不迟，她是你的妈妈，我确定她一定想念着你，给彼此一个机会，试试看吧。”

Jim绷紧了下巴点点头。他瞟了一眼远处依旧在和“守”谈话的Spock，然后问另一个他，“你后悔吗？”

另一个他看向了他的丈夫，还有蜷在他胸前的儿子，然后带着微笑说，“我看起来像后悔吗？当然，我希望我能和我的父母和平相处，但是那些我所爱的都在这里。”

“父亲和我，”Savok帮助着说明了他爸爸的意思，为了防止Jim没有听懂。

Jim朝着他咧嘴而笑，他凑上前亲吻着这个孩子的前额。“再见，小家伙，”他说着，用一只手拂过他富有光泽的头发。“做个乖男孩儿，还有，别再偷听大人们的谈话了。”

Savok严肃地点点头，他的眼神却充满了调皮。“再见，Jim叔叔。别忘了T’pau。”

他的爸爸低头带着困惑看着他。“什么？“

翻了个白眼，Jim轻笑着说。“我认为你的儿子正在试图当一个月老，他希望他的父亲也存在在我的空间，他无法理解这有多么的不合逻辑，还有多么的微乎其微。”还有我一点也不感兴趣。

小男孩翘起了嘴巴。

另一个Jim皱起了眉头，他的表情变得颇有深意。“呃，几年前，Q告诉我…..他说宇宙能自发地让一切走上正轨——Spock和我注定会打破重重险阻在不同的宇宙最终遇到彼此。我知道这听起来有点疯狂，但是他说这是宇宙的注定法则。总有些事是注定的，即使是完全不同的行为和环境，最终都会走上这条命运之路。”

Jim爆发出了一阵不相信的大笑。

另一个他也笑了。“这也是我当时的反应。但是你看看现在的我。”他耸耸肩。“谁知道呢，可能他是错的。我觉得他有点疯疯癫癫的，真的。”

Spock向着他们走来。“是时候了，”他说道，看着Jim。“‘守’已经为你打开了通向你的时空的入口。”

“祝你好运，”另一个Jim说着，伸出了手。

Jim与他握手，然后看向了Spock，后者贴近了他的丈夫和儿子。

瓦肯人的深色眼眸若有所思。“愿平安长寿，”他静静地说道，举起手做了一个ta’al手势。

“谢谢。”将他的迷你通用翻译机从耳朵上摘下来之后，Jim把它交给了Savok。 

“把这个给你的Bones叔叔，然后谢谢他所作的一切，好吗？”

Savok 朝着他点点头。他看了一眼他的父亲，然后举起手来做了一个瓦肯手势，他小小的手指尝试着把这个做到毫无瑕疵。Spock朝着他认可地点点头，然后Savok的小脸像是被点亮了。他朝着Jim微微笑着，然后用瓦肯语说道，

“生生不息，繁荣昌盛。”

“谢谢你，小南瓜。”他对这个孩子笑着，然后转身走向了“守”。

在他快要跨入那个入口的时候，他转过头来最后看了他们一眼。

Spock和Jim将他们的手指紧紧相扣，Savok用他的小手臂抱住他爸爸的脖子。数个武装卫兵穿着代表皇室身份的衣物站在他们身后。

人生真是太奇怪了，如果他有一些不同的境遇的话，眼前这些有可能就是他的生活 

实际上，在这个宇宙里，对于这个Jim Kirk来说，这就是他的人生。

好吧，现在是时候去发现他自己的人生是怎么样的了。

Jim转过身，踏入了那个入口。

白色湮没了他。


	3. Chapter 3

河滨镇 爱荷华

 

他重新出现离家不远处。

首先让他感到惊奇的是，现在是夏天；而他离开的时候正是寒冬季节。尽管”守”已经告知过他，Jim依旧无法相信这里的时光竟然已经过了4年之久了。而他只在另一个世界过了11天而已：四天在瓦肯星上，另外七天在去找守所在星球的路上。四年之后，现在估计是星历2255年。这个想法让Jim有些轻微的不适。

他走向了自己的家，然后敲了敲门。

在他等待回应的时候，Jim审视着这间屋子。它看起来和四年前别无二致。

终于，门打开了。

Jim发现自己正和一个陌生的中年男子面面相觑。

“干什么？”这个男人异常粗鲁地问他。

Jim眨眨眼回答道。“嗨，请问Winona在家吗？”

这个人气冲冲地回答他：“谁？这里压根没Winona这个人。”然后把门甩在Jim的脸上。

Jim皱着眉头，又敲了敲门。

门嗖的一下开了，“我告诉你了，这里没——”

“是这样，我很抱歉打搅你，但是你真的不知道Winona Kirk吗？”

这个男人浓密的眉毛皱了起来，接着他似乎豁然开朗。“Kirk？你说这间屋子的前主人？她现在不住在这里了。三年前她卖了这房子。”

“真的吗？”Jim说着，带着些诧异。Winona甚至都不愿意搬出这里——因为这是George的房子。“你知道她现在去哪儿了吗？”

“不知道。但是…”他若有所思地轻抚着自己的下巴。“嗯，我记得她说过她要回星际舰队去。”

“谢谢，”Jim在自己终于消化了这则令他震惊的消息之后，对那个男人这么说着。

Jim转身离开了家，觉得自己的脑子一片混沌。

他忽地停了下来，意识到自己现在无处可去。他再也没有家了，甚至还身无分文。见鬼，除了这身衣服，他现在一无所有。他不知道他妈妈到底身在何处，也不知道如何与她取得联系。

此外，Jim万分确定自己已经被假定死亡了。

他长叹一声。

太棒了。太他妈棒了。

 

~*~

 

鉴于Jim现在没别的地方可去，他径直走向了他最喜欢的那间酒吧，想着或许能见到几张老面孔。

但是今天这间酒吧里却充满了星舰学员，Jim对此感到困惑，直到他想起了那艘正在河滨镇的船坞建造的星联招牌旗舰。的确。Jim听到传言说船坞会成为星舰学院的学员们去往他们训练基地的登船地点。而这些学员们为何会在这个夏天出现在这里就是另一个未解之谜了，但Jim现在对此毫不在意。

Jim环顾这间酒吧。他的视线在一个正在检视着学员们的中年男人身上徘徊了几圈，看得出他是一名星舰舰长。Jim犹豫了一会儿，继而走开了。

这个男人转过头来看向Jim。他的双眼瞪大了。

在内心深处，Jim做了个鬼脸。他太熟悉这种眼神了。

“Jim Kirk，”他自己率先开口，伸出手做出了个握手的姿势。“没错，我就是George Kirk的儿子。”

过了一会儿，那个男人终于回应了他握手请求。“Christopher Pike，”他说着，用自己锐利的目光审视着Jim。“你的确长得像你的父亲，但是我知道你的长相，是因为我去了你的葬礼，孩子。”

Jim眨了眨眼，然后自顾自地轻声笑了起来。“哇哦，我可没想到能听到这些。”他探究地看着Pike的脸，“并不是有意冒犯你，但是我不记得你是我们家的朋友。”

“没错，我不是，”Pike回答道。“如果星舰没有对你的离奇死亡展开调查的话，我也不会正式参加你的葬礼。”

“你说什么？”

Pike与他四目相对。“你曾听说过异时空调查部吗？估计没有。我们的传感器在星历2251.04年的时候在爱荷华监测到了一股异常的能量波动。数据显示这次波动与Kelvin号事件中，当那艘巨大的舰船从黑洞中出现时的能量波动记录几乎一致。鉴于这是在河滨镇船坞附近监测到的，指挥部对此表示了担忧——这情有可原——因此委派了我和另外一些部门官员到爱荷华展开调查。”

“然后呢？”Jim兴味地问道。“你们发现了什么？”

Pike发出了一声叹息。

“我们找到了你正处于癫狂状态下的母亲。这些日子你到底去哪儿了，Jim？”

Jim皱着眉头，犹豫地说，“你难道不知道……”

Pike挑起了眉毛。“如果你指的是Winona名下的一个高危险性外星石器，那是的，我知道这个，”他说着，眼神里闪烁着诙谐。“还有我们也看见了Clarkson博士的那封信。我们将这些线索加在一起，不难得出你的所去之处。但是那块石器已然毁成了两半，并且再也不能用了。异时空调查部的科学家们彻底地研究了这块石器并得出结论说，无论‘裂’对你做了什么，都已超出了它的固有极限，且在传送的中途就已经失效了。如果它能照常运作的话，你就会已经如同预期一样被成功传送了。因而我们认为，你可能没有逃过此劫。”

Jim点点头，回想起了他当初在瓦肯星上醒来时那阵钻心刺骨的头疼。另一个Jim对他的这种现象表示很惊讶：显然异时空旅行本不会让他觉得像是有一头大象踏过他的脑壳，也不会让他像那样直接昏迷过去。

现在这一切都说得通了。假设另一个Jim和他的丈夫的推论是正确的，守和裂本非用于将人传送到另一个空间的另一个时间点，因而只是裂试图将Jim传送到五年之前另一个Jim所去的那个瓦肯帝国。考虑到这两个世界的时间流速相去甚远，裂这么做只是让事情变得更复杂了。难怪它会因此而碎裂。

“那我猜是因为我很幸运，”Jim边耸肩边说着。

“非常幸运，”Pike说着，又从他的被子里啜了一口酒。

Jim渴望地看着他的酒。“不如这样，你给我买酒，我就告诉你发生了什么。”

Pike接受了他的提议。

Jim没过多久就说完了他的所有遭遇——好吧，可能不是“所有的事”。他只是告诉了Pike他被送到了哪里，还有瓦肯人是怎么把他又送回来的。不知何故，他觉得向Pike提起另一个自己还有小Savok是错误的想法，还带着点诡异。

Pike对瓦肯帝国不甚关心，倒是对守十分在意。“你有没有，无意之中，记得‘守’所在星球的具体位置？”

Jim瞟了他一眼。“没有，不过就算我知道这个位置，我也不会告诉你的。随意的改变时空秩序可不是件好事。”

“相信我，我比任何人都知道这一点。毕竟这就是异时空调查部门成立的原因。”Pike看上去若有所思。“时间仔不同的空间里流速不同这一点非常有趣。即便我们的科学家假设了这一观点，却至今没有证据确认其真实性。”他阴沉地盯着Jim的酒看着。“如果我知道你还没到法定喝酒年龄，我才不会给你买这个。”

Jim朝着他得意地笑了。“但是我现在可是22岁了。”

Pike摇摇头说。“随便哪个生物探测仪都不会承认你现在已经22岁了。异时空调查部门会给你这次在时空见的穿越编造一个适当的理由的。毕竟像这样的事会让人们焦虑不安的。”然后他笑着说。“抱歉，Jim。别用那种眼神看我。你也知道你必须跟我一起到总部走一趟。”

“谁说我会和你一起去了？”

Pike又一次挑起了眉毛。“不然你想做什么？你在这里既没有钱财，也没有房子，更没有家人。甚至从法律角度上来说，你都已经不存在了。”

Jim抿起了嘴巴。“Winona在哪里？”

“最后一次我听到有关于她的消息，是说她在一个偏远的星联基地上工作。”

“为什么她会去那里？”

Pike平静地看着她。“这你需要去问她了。但如果让我猜，我觉得可能是在Kelvin号纪念日这天丢了她的儿子这件事让她不那么好过。你的死亡让她受到了不小的打击。”

Jim低下头看着自己的酒杯，沉默不语。

稍后他问道，

“你是在劝说我参加星际舰队吗？”

“只要你想的话。”

你喜欢太空吗？Spock的声音回荡在他的脑海里。

Jim咬着自己的嘴巴内侧，抬起头来看着Pike。“好吧。但我不是George Kirk。”

Pike面色严峻地看着他。“我明白。你的父亲是一个伟大的人，Jim。他只当了十二分钟的舰长，却挽救了八百个生命。但我有预感，你会做的更好。”

 

~*~

 

旧金山

 

让他“起死回生”的步骤比Jim想象的要复杂多了，但是一个月之后，他已然拿到了一张闪闪发亮的新身份卡，上面写着他的年龄是18岁，尽管他在22年前就已经出生了。对他的假死和18岁的年龄，官方的解释原因涉及了一场意外悲剧事件，一个低温贮藏舱室，还有一次奇迹般的苏醒。在Jim看来，这个解释几乎完全站不住脚。当然了，这至少比Jim穿越去了另一个时空并7天而在这里却已经过去了4年这个解释有说服力。

星舰学院的的入学考试出乎意料地——且令人振奋地——颇具挑战性，但Jim依旧轻易地通过了，并且鉴于他现在无处可去的情况，Barnett将军允许他提前入住学院宿舍。

事后证明，这绝对不是个好主意。

 

距离开学还有一周，而Jim已经呆不住了。既无聊又好奇——这样的状态对Jim来说从来都不是好事。

当然，他还没有无聊到去联络Winona然后告诉她自己还活着。但是他选择了去星舰的资料库里搜索T’Pau。

找到她并非难事，她已然是一名著名的瓦肯政治领袖。

T’Pau，Savok之女，星历2212年生于瓦肯星。在22世纪中叶，她是Syrrannite变革的领导人之一，使得瓦肯社会真正受教于其古代先哲Surak…..

Jim匆匆略过了这些资料，搜索着关于其宗族成员的信息。

身名显赫的亲属：

Sarek，Skon之子，前瓦肯驻地球大使。现居住地：ShiKahr，瓦肯。

Spock，Sarek之子，星舰指挥官。现处地点：旧金山，地球。

 

~*~

 

Jim知道黑进星舰的个人资料库来获取Spock的地址和通讯器频率不是个好主意，因为一旦他被抓住，一定会被踢出星舰。

但是他现在的确这么做了，所以只能想想接下来把这些资料怎么办了。

他一点都不确定接下来要怎么办。当然，他很好奇，他真的很想知道这个时空里的Spock是什么样的，对于这个在另一个时空里跟他结了婚生了孩子的人感到好奇是再自然不过的事情。

每个人都会好奇的。

站在Spock住的建筑物面前时他不断地对自己这么说。

他有点诧异Spock住在这里：这是整个学院最富盛名同时也是安全系数最高的建筑，通常只有星舰的将军才会住在这里。而指挥官，就算他是星舰历史上最年轻的指挥官，也不应该住在这栋建筑物里。

Jim看了一眼入口，踌躇着。

他真的想要见到Spock？他真的要跑去见一个完全的陌生人然后说：“嘿，你在另一个世界是我的丈夫”？

光是这个想法就让Jim有点退缩。

他摇摇头，来到这里就是个错误，想要进入里面也是毫无胜算：这栋建筑的安全措施也是最顶尖的。

Jim转头离开了。

回到宿舍的时候他吓了一跳。

一个黑发男人正在打开自己的行李整理，嘴里还一直在不停地抱怨着什么东西，Jim走进来的时候他转过了头。

“哦，太棒了，”他皱着眉头说，“他们给了我一个小屁孩要我照顾。”

这已经是今天里的第二次，Jim发现自己正张大嘴巴盯着别人看。

Q告诉我在这个宇宙中有一些注定法则，有些事物能自发地让一切走上正轨。

好吧，或许Q还不全然是个疯子。

“你为什么要这样看着我，我有两个头？”对方抱怨道。

Jim缓缓地笑了：“嗨，Bones。”

Leonard McCoy奇怪的看了他一眼：“我的名字是McCoy，Leonard McCoy。”

Jim笑的更开心了，走过去把一只手臂挂在McCoy肩上：“我知道--Bones，嘿，你还没有和一个漂亮的瓦肯姑娘结婚，对吧？”

“没有，”McCoy缓缓的说道，就好像他正在和一个三岁小孩说话，“我没有和任何一个瓦肯姑娘结婚。”

“谢天谢地！”Jim说着笑出了一口白牙。他现在总算松了一口气，如果Bones在这个时空里正好也和T'Pring结婚了的话也太诡异了。“嘿！别这样看着我！我没疯！”Jim直接忽略了McCoy的愁容把他推向床边，“但是我有一个听起来很离奇的故事要告诉你，来，找个位坐下，顺带一提我是Jim Kirk，很高兴见到你。”

 

~*~

 

见到Bones--而且还是他的室友--老实说这有点不可思议，McCoy貌似和另一个McCoy一模一样，他甚至也有个女儿叫Joanna。

这让人太难以置信了，两个时空从数千年前就开始有分歧，另一个时空的历史全然不同。首先，另一个时空里的“觉醒时代”--瓦肯历史上瓦肯人开始变成趋于和平种族的时期--在公元4世纪并没有发生，而是发生在近几个世纪。怎么可能会两个世界都有 Leonard McCoy而且还都有个女儿叫Joanna呢？这完全讲不通，太不合情理了。

Spock也存在在两个世界就更难解释了。

他们同时都在星舰学院就是一个见鬼的巧合，Jim通常不是一个容易被吓到的人，不过这完全把他吓坏了。

宇宙中有某种力量操控着一切，这个想法让他有些不舒服，也正是因为这个他决定不去找Spock，让他的好奇心见鬼去吧。

但是显然宇宙有自己的想法。

在开学前几天，他字面意义上结结实实的的撞到了Spock。

“请小心，学员。”Spock平淡的说道，往后退了一步。

Jim望着Spock被制服包裹着的后背消失在走廊了。

他到底应不应该？

他知道这是和Spock对话的绝佳时机--前提是如果他真的想和Spock说话。

事实上，他跟踪了Spock。

他一路跟着Spock到了那栋建筑物前，并尽量保持着安全的距离，但是当Spock消失在建筑物里的时候Jim还是没有拿定主意。

真他妈的！

Jim叹息着走回了宿舍，为自己的优柔寡断感到气恼。

“你那张脸是干什么？“Jim跨进房间把自己摔进床的时候McCoy问道。

”我不知道该对Spock怎么样。“

”Spock？另一个时空里的Jim的丈夫那个Spock？“Bones听起来还是在打趣他。

”不是，“Jim无视他语气中的腔调，”我跟你说过我们的时空里也有一个Spock，我现在说的是Spock指挥官。“

”所以他怎么了？“

”我也不知道。“Jim长叹一声，站起来在房间里走来走去，”我的意思是--我不是真的想认识他，说实话这让我觉得很奇怪，但是我真的非常好奇，你懂我意思吗？“

”不，我不懂，“McCoy翻了个白眼，”该死，如果你真的那么想要跟那个哥布林说话的话，就去说啊，小鬼！哪里有问题了？”

“这样会很奇怪，而且很尴尬。“

”那又怎么样，又不是说你每天都要见到他，你不是说过他是哪艘星舰上的科学官吗？他有可能很快就要离开了。“

Jim停下脚步：”你说得对，我碰见他的时候他穿着星舰标准人物制服，他可能很快就要离开了，我也不会有什么损失。“

”就是这样！现在快去找他，别再拿你的青春期焦虑来烦我。“Bones说完又一头埋进了书中。

做好了决定，Jim又径直走回Spock的住所。

他的决心只持续到他到达Spock的住所之前，然后他又完全没胆量了。

他不知道自己在那里站了多久，分析着事情的利弊跟自己的内心做搏斗，但是他发现守卫已经开始用满腹狐疑的眼光看着他了。

好吧，是时候实行战略撤退了。

Jim快速的走开了。

他回到宿舍的时候，欣慰的发现Bones已经不在宿舍了，他只会取笑他，但是Jim也不能怪他，因为自己的确表现的很可笑，这也的确不是什么大事，Spock就只是一个人，是，跟他说话可能会有点奇怪，但他可以跟Bones讲话，两者有何区别？

操他的。

Jim拿出通讯器，在自己还士气尚存的时候快速的呼叫了Spock的频率。

没有回复。

当呼叫转入语音信箱的时候他不确定自己是松了一口气还是失望。

“呃，嗨！我是Jim，Jim Kirk，你不认识我，但是我认识你，呃，算是认识吧，这是个很长的故事。一切都开始于我...事实上，不是的，一切都都开始于我妈妈开始相信...好吧这件事情太复杂了。长话短说，我无意中去了另一个宇宙...好我知道这听起来很疯狂，但是在另一个宇宙，我们--另一个我和你--结婚了而且你还是瓦肯帝国的王储。我知道这些听起来太离奇了，操，我都不知道我为什么在这么做，我真的不知道--见鬼，我甚至都不知道我要不要认识你，我并不是想让你和我...我只是好奇而已，我猜是这样。不管怎么说，你大概会忽略我，如果我是个瓦肯人而且接到了一个来自陌生人的电话，还说了这么诡异的内容，我一定会忽略。操他妈的，这太蠢了，再见，Spock。”

切断通讯以后Jim呻吟了一声，这个主意太蠢了。

或许他可以假装没有发生过，这条信息会奇迹般的从Spock的收信箱里消失不见。

对，就是这样。

第二天早上，Bones把他叫醒了：“起床，小鬼。Barnett将军叫你去他的办公室。”

Jim打着呵欠揉揉眼睛坐起来，想要让自己清醒一点。

“什么？为什么？“

Bones耸肩：”我怎么会知道，他说是紧急事件，还看起来很不耐烦。“

Jim蹙着眉起床，快速的冲了一个声波浴，穿上学员红制服就走了。

幸好他早就知道Barnett将军的办公室在哪里，所以他很快就到了。

他抬手敲敲门。

”请进。“

直了直身子，Jim走了进去。

然后他僵住了。

里面不是只有Barnett将军一个人。

Spock站在大窗户旁，双手拢在背后，面部表情深不可测，他穿着教师的黑色制服。

Jim凝视着，Spock要当教师？

”学员，“将军开口说道，Jim只得把视线转向将军。

Bones说的对，Richard Barnett将军今天早上心情不好。

”将军，“Jim开口问候，过了一会儿，犹豫的加上，”指挥官。“

有那么一会儿，房间里一片寂静。

”指挥官，“Barnett最终开口了，目光却还是坚定的看着Jim，”能请你重复一遍刚刚所说的内容吗？“

Spock冷静的对上他的视线，面部没有透露出任何信息：”14.3小时之前，我在个人频率上收到了来自Kirk学员的信息，鉴于Kirk学员无法听过合法手段获知我的通讯器频率，我检查了星舰数据库的潜在缺口，发现在124.7小时以前确实有一个未授权入口，此次核查比预想中难，但最终仍然追踪到了James Kirk的电脑。“

Shit.

”再者，“Spock继续说，”昨日，我观察到这同一名学员跟踪我到住所，因此事只发生过一次，当时并未多想，仅列为无关的微小事件。然而，此后我接收到Kirk学员的信息，他似乎期望想与我展开一段浪漫关系，我检查了住所入口处的安全录影，显然Kirk学员曾分别三次现身于建筑物前并紧盯入口。“

Jim抿紧了嘴唇，尴尬和羞辱一齐涌上，脸颊火辣得发烫，抛开别的不说，他知道这看起来是什么样的，看起来他就是在跟踪Spock。

Spock依然冷静的看着他，脸上毫无感情：”根据星舰条例374-A—未经允许进入星舰的保密消息；星际联邦法律16-6F—“

”我不是在跟踪你，“Jim从嘴巴里挤出这句话，”我只是想—“

”Kirk，“Barnett说，”不论你的原因是什么，你都跟踪了Spock指挥官，证据确凿无可争辩，还有另一条规章你也差一点违反了，星舰学院条例781-F。“

Jim抿唇：”这一条规章是什么，将军？“

Barnett靠回背椅上看着他：”星舰对于教师和学员的恋爱是严格禁止的，Kirk。“

”听着，孩子，“Barnett打断他想要说的话，疲惫的揉了揉太阳穴，”我今天头很痛，所以我没有心情来处理这样的事，不要羞辱我的智慧。你不是第一个对教师着迷的学员，也不会是最后一个。但是着迷是一回事，跟踪教员而且黑进星舰数据库来获取教师的住址又是另一回事了。要我老实说，我应该要把你踢出去，但是有Pike舰长为你作担保，此外，我们把George Kirk的儿子踢出去好像也不是件光彩的事情。

Jim张了张嘴，又闭上了。

“将军，请允许我自由言论。“Spock突然插话。

Jim绷紧了身体。

”请求批准，指挥官。“

”我必须反对，将军。“Spock说，”如此决策会留下有害的先例，星舰条例白纸黑字戒律分明。“

Jim咬紧了牙关，他不敢相信自己之前居然真的想和这个高傲自大的混蛋说话。

Barnett叹息：”我明白，指挥官，但是老实说我认为这名学员并没有什么恶意，有时候严格按照规章制度办事不是最好的方法，Spock。我知道这对于对于一个瓦肯人来说很难理解，但是有时候我们要顾及到人们的感情和动机。“

Spock脸上依然毫无表情：”我无法理解，将军。“

机器人，Jim心想。

”他就只是个青春期的小男生，“Barnett说，”青少年经常会春心萌动然后做出高度不符合逻辑的傻事。“

Jim的脸颊又开始发烫，他觉得自己这辈子没有这么羞耻过。

”我以为Kirk学员22岁了。“Spock说，短促的扫视了Jim一眼，”然而，他的外貌较一般成年男性人类来说的确更显年轻。“

”不，他只有18岁，“Barnett说着又开始揉太阳穴，”四年前他经历一场不幸的意外，出于医学原因被放置在低温贮藏舱室。这是个很长的故事，指挥官，而且与眼下的事务毫无关联。我想说的是，他只是对人心动了的青少年而已—“

”我才不是，“Jim想要回嘴，他没有对Spock动心，他也不是一个”青春期的小男生“，见鬼去吧，他18岁也算是成年人了！

Barnett狠狠地看了他一眼：”保持安静，Kirk。这件事甚至还没有开始我就已经要替你擦屁股了。“

Jim动了动下巴，最终还是抿嘴，生硬的点点头。

Barnett转头重新看向Spock：”指挥官，如果你放任这一次并且不向上提交正式报告的话，我会非常感激。“

Spock看着Barnett，接着扫了一眼正在怒视着他的Jim，最后又重新望向将军：”很好，我信任将军在此事上的判断。“

”太好了，“Barnett回答道，露出了Jim走进办公室以来的第一个笑容。

”你可以离开了，指挥官。“

Spock只是微微侧头，然后就离开了，甚至没有多看Jim一眼。

Jim继续瞪着他的后背。

”Kirk。“Spock身后的门关上以后Barnett发话了。

Jim看着他。

Barnett的笑容已然完全消失了，他带着坚硬而难以宽恕的眼神看着Jim：”这是我第一次，也是最后一次做这样的事情，如果你再做出这样的事情，我一定会把你赶出去，下一次你父亲的名声可救不了你。“

Jim努力压抑着自己不要叫他滚蛋，因为如果他这么做了，他就会被驱逐走，而那个瓦肯小屁眼就如愿以偿了。”

所以他说：“将军，我真的没有跟踪Spock，我只是好奇，因为在另一个时空—”

“需要我提醒你不应该过多的谈论你那次小小的冒险吗，Kirk？”Barnett说，“而他对你来说是Spock指挥官，当我说星舰对于教师和学员的恋爱是严格禁止的时候，并不是开玩笑。”他叹了口气，语气稍微和缓了一些，“孩子，远离Spock指挥官，你很幸运，因为Spock是来向我举报你而不是向Marcus举报，他可没有一个正在青春期的儿子，所以他不会像我一样轻易原谅你。”

“谢谢你，将军。”Jim稍微屈服了。

“我可以问一个问题吗？”

Barnett点头。

“Spock是—Spock指挥官是怎么回事？他和将军们住在同一栋建筑里，但他只是个指挥官。”

Barnett把双手折叠在桌上：“Spock指挥官来自一个非常有影响力的历史悠久的瓦肯家族，这个家族与地球的关系密切。Spock的祖父Skon是第一个把Surak学说翻译成英语的人，让人类得以了解Surak学说，也帮助我们更好的了解瓦肯。Spock的曾祖父Solkar作为T'Plana-Hath号的舰长，与地球进行了第一次正式接触，随后他被派任为瓦肯驻地球大使，”Barnett脸色稍变，“你可能听过T‘Pau，从历史来讲，Spock的家族在星联议会有一个预留席位，在星舰范围内也有一套公寓，在Spock进入星舰之前，两者都没有被使用过。”

Barnett带着遗憾的眼神看着Jim：“忘了他吧，Kirk，Spock指挥官有着了不起的思维，但他同时也是瓦肯逻辑的代表。他不能理解我们古怪的人类和不合逻辑的情感，他做所有事情都是按着规章制度来，如果你继续跟踪他，他真的会举报你让你被驱逐。他绝不会为了一双漂亮的眼睛就打破星舰条例。他是个瓦肯人，他有一个计算机处理器，但是没有心。”他笑道。

“好的。”Jim回答道，脸上勉强挂上一个微笑，“谢谢你帮我，我保证会离Spock指挥官远远的。”

Barnett如释重负般点点头：“我知道你是个通情达理的人，你父亲也是。”

Jim笑容更大了：“我可以走了吗，将军？”

“你可以走了，Kirk。”

Jim依然带着微笑走向门口。

身后的关上的一瞬间，Jim就沉下了脸，没有一丝笑意。

 

~*~

 

“所以Barnett到底想干什么？”Jim回到宿舍的时候McCoy问。

Jim没有回答。

他坐在床上拿出PADD，很快翻出了他想要的东西。

“你修了语言学简介这门课是吧”他问。

McCoy点头，皱眉：“你问这个干什么？”

Jim看了看这门课的教师名字，笑了：“好，我也要修这门，现在申请还不算太晚。”

McCoy用狐疑的眼神看着他：“我不喜欢你那个笑容，让我看着很紧张。”

Jim咧嘴笑了：“你什么都不必担心，Bones。”

“那谁要担心？该死，Jim！发生了什么？”

“发生了Spock，”Jim简单地说，把PADD放到一旁，在床上伸了个懒腰，眼睛直勾勾的盯着天花板，“他去跟Barnett抱怨说我跟踪他，你能相信这么扯的事情吗？他差点害我被赶出去了！如果他去跟其他将军说的话我现在已经被赶走了，大家都知道Barnett跟其他将军比简直是个是个好好先生。”

“要我说，你还真的有点像是在跟踪他。”

”我没有。“

”我希望你不是在策划着要复仇，这样你肯定会被赶走。“

Jim对着天花板微笑：”别担心，我不会被抓住的。“

”你这样死定了！“

”事实上是Barnett给了我这个灵感，他说星舰严格禁止教师和学员恋爱。“

McCoy 显示用疑惑的表情看着他，然后睁大了眼，最后突然放声大笑起来。

Jim怒目：”这并不好笑，Bones！“

”这就是很好笑！你想要让一个瓦肯人打破不准恋爱这个条例简直就是在妄想，甚至有流言说瓦肯人没有性冲动还是什么的，瓦肯小婴儿都是在实验室里做出来的。每个人都知道瓦肯人是没有感觉的，Jim。“

”那么每个人都错了，“Jim坚定的说，”他们有感觉，只是控制了自己的感情，控制对瓦肯人意味着一切，Bones。“他笑道。”而我会让他失去控制，在这个学期之前，Spock就会跟踪我了。“Jim笑出了一口阴森森的白牙。“到时候我就能享受举报他的乐趣了。”

McCoy 嗤之以鼻：“这样的事情不会发生的，一个成年瓦肯男性绝不会对一个人类青少年着迷，不论你长得多好看，Jimbo，这都太不符合逻辑了。”

“当然，”Jim同意，“但是据可靠来源告诉我的消息，逻辑并不是瓦肯人生而俱来的，而是后天习得的技能，在他们的逻辑狗屎表层下，他们理应是非常冲动又暴力的。”

Bones看着他的表情就好像他吞下去了什么坏东西：“对不起，孩子，但是我不相信，这和一切我们对瓦肯人的了解都截然相反。”

Jim皱眉，想起来Spock指挥官波澜不惊面无表情的脸，心中扫过一丝疑虑。

但接下来他想起了另一个Spock说的话。

外表有时候具有迷惑性，Jim。无论多么温顺的野兽，都不会忘记自己的天性。

一阵刺激的战栗直蹿上他的脊柱。 

“等着瞧吧，Bones，”Jim翘起唇，嘴角勾出一个微笑，“在今年结束之前，他就会被我迷的团团转了。”


	4. Chapter 4

说实话，Jim并不知道怎样才能让Spock失控，更不用说把他迷的团团转--但是他绝对不会对Bones承认这一点的。

所以当他和Bones一起进入课室的时候他还完全没有计划，倒不是说这给他带来了多大的困扰，但是他向来更擅长于凭着自己的感觉做事而不是制定好周全复杂的计划再去实施。

“人太多了。”McCoy不耐烦地咕哝道，一脸暴躁的环视四周。

Jim笑了，他还没有认识Bones很久，但是他喜欢这个人，还有他对任何人任何事都忿忿不平的态度。

“你到底为什么要上语言学简介这门课？”往前门走去的时候Jim问，课室里人满为患。

“我需要修一门非医疗课程，而大家都说如果只是想简简单单拿到几个学分的话选这课错不了，”McCoy目露凶光，“谁知道Chang教授会从星舰辞职，换了你的混蛋尖耳朵妖精来上课！”

“没错，大家都说他很严格。”Jim回答，终于在前排看到了几个空位，坐了下来。

McCoy讽刺地哼了一声，在他旁边坐下：“很严格？这就好像说太空‘很大’一样，Spock的高标准简直就是星舰传奇！”

坐在Jim另一边的女生插话说：“的确如此，所以Spock指挥官通常只教授高级课程，”她皱皱脸，“显然上高级课程的学生都非常聪明，但是仍有一半的人不能通过他的课程，本来如果我们下学年没有选高级外星语言学，高级太空物理学或者计算机模拟这些课的话，我们根本就不用应付Spock。”她叹了口气，“我不知道上面怎么想的让他来代替Chang教授。”

“哦，Sarah,别这样，”坐在她另一边的女学员说，“他没那么那么糟糕，我听说Spock指挥官为人很公正，”她笑了笑，“而且他非常英俊，你不觉得吗？”

Sarah瞥了她一眼：“Kira，她是我们的导师，我们不应该注意到他很吸引人，况且，Spock指挥官已经有主了。”

Jim转头面向她：“他有交往的对象了？”然后对她笑了笑，“顺带一提，我是Jim。”

她微红了脸：“我是Sarah。”

“所以Spock怎么了？真的有交往的对象了？”

她点点头：“嗯，我姐姐和Spock是同一级的毕业生，她告诉我她来这里拜访Spock的时候见过他的未婚妻，是一个非常漂亮的瓦肯姑娘。”

Jim皱眉反复思量着这些内容，不知道该作何感想。他根本就没有想过Spock有未婚妻的这个可能性，这让事情变得....更加棘手--前提是如果Spock真的有未婚妻，因为这些流言有可能是假的。

他还没有来得及说什么，整个课室已经安静下来了。

Jim转过头，毫不意外的看到Spock已经走进来了。

“好吧，他真的很英俊。”Sarah悄声对Kira说。

他的确很英俊，Jim在心里不情愿地承认道，用视察的目光扫了一眼Spock包裹在黑色制服里高大修长的身躯，他看起来的确棒极了。

他在讲台后停下，目光在学员们身上停留了一会儿。

“我是Spock指挥官，你们这门课程的导师。”他的声音冷静而自制，“在本课程开始之前，我必须预先告知你们，本课程的最终成绩由43%的平时成绩和57%的期末考试成绩构成，要通过本门课程，期末成绩必须达到83分以上，如果你期望能够申请高级外星语言学，则本门课程的最终成绩要达到98分以上。”

教室里倏然回响着一片带着震惊的低声抱怨。

“他疯了吗？”Bones说。

Jim盯着Spock，而此时的Spock只是轻扬起眉毛看着学生们，就好像他全然无法理解为什么学员们会感到不悦。

“他能全凭自己做这些决定吗？”Sarah生气地咕哝。

“他可以，”Kira小声说，“Spock指挥官基本上获得了上头的全权委托，他是星舰学院最杰出的毕业生，星舰为能有一个瓦肯人愿意在这里教书而感到骄傲，你听说过小林丸号测试吗？从去年开始，这个测试成为了指挥系学员们的课程之一，就是由Spock指挥官设计并编程的。这完全是个毫不讲理的测试，不可能有人能通过，但是上头似乎对此很满意，全然不顾指挥系学员们数不胜数的抱怨。所以基本上，我们就只能接受这个事实然后自寻出路了。”

Jim眉头紧蹙：“不可能有人能通过？这也太傻了，一个不能通过的测试？它的意义何在？”

“Kirk学员，如果你对课程安排没有疑问了的话，我们可以开始进行课程了吗？”

Jim不情愿地抬起头。

Spock的视线直直地对向他。

Jim看了Spock一眼，有点气愤同时也觉得饶有兴味，他并不是唯一一个“对课程安排有疑问”的人，为什么Spock单单把他挑出来？

“当然可以了，”Jim这么说着，懒懒地向后靠回背椅上，眼睛对上Spock的视线，停顿了一下，又加上，“教授。”

Spock依然面无表情，但是他的双眼里却好像有些什么......

这个瓦肯人看向其他地方，并开始了讲课。讲课过程中他一次也没有看向PADD，全程凭借记忆快速地列举出所需数字和数据，他也一次都没有再看向Jim--尽管他就坐在离Spock不到15步的地方。

Jim蹙眉，他不喜欢这样。

所以他开始肆无忌惮地直勾勾地盯着Spock看。

一开始，Spock并没有显露出任何迹象表明他注意到了Jim的视线，似乎也一点都没有被影响。

但是过了一会儿，他的目光在Jim身上有了片刻的停留。

他们四目相对。

Spock移开视线，用与方才一致冷静的态度和语调继续授课。

Jim依旧死死地盯着他。

如果墙上的钟没骗他的话，13分钟以后，Spock又扫了他一眼。

Jim坚定地对上Spock的双眼，毫不知耻。

Spock微微抿唇，但依然面无表情地继续上课。

他没有再看向Jim。

才刚下课，McCoy就抓着他的手臂把他拽出了课室。“你觉得你现在在干什么？你整整一节课都在对着那个混蛋尖耳朵妖精抛媚眼，完全不管课上的内容！你要怎么过这门课？”

Jim拍拍他的背：“别担心，Bones，没事的。”

McCoy重重的叹了一口气：“你期末挂科的时候我会很乐意跟你说‘我早就告诉过你’这句话的。你看见他了吗，Jim？你觉得他看起来像是那种，会被一个学生迷得无法自拔的那种类型的教授吗？”

“不像，”Jim露齿而笑，“但是我爱挑战，Bones！”

McCoy只能摇摇头。

 

~*~

 

“好了，孩子，来给我解释这些。”

“嗯？”Jim说着，完全沉浸在《Surak学说》中。

“就算你说的是真的，另一个时空里的瓦肯人在毫无感情的面具背后隐藏着真实的情感，你又怎么能确定这里的瓦肯人也是这样的？你不是说在几千年前这两个时空就开始有了分歧吗？瓦肯人可能有不同的发展道路，说不定我们这里的瓦肯人真的摒除了情感而另一个时空里的瓦肯人却学会了抑制情感。”

Jim看向他：“你还是不相信，对吧？我不必多说，尤其是你，你应该懂得两千年的时间对于文明的演化来说根本不算什么。从生理的角度来说，他们应该还是一样的，并不会仅因为我们这里的瓦肯人提前了两千年习得逻辑知识，他们的生理特征就改变了。或许他们的社会环境会更压抑一些，但是生理方面不应有任何差异。”

“我懂你的意思，但是......”McCoy眉头紧锁，“我也不知道，Jim。你说那个叫做Surak的家伙，那个教瓦肯人摒除感情的人并不存在于另一个世界。或许这是关键。”

Jim摇头：“这不重要，Bones。逻辑依然是瓦肯人通过学习而得来的东西，不是与生俱来的。比如我会编织并不意味着我的孩子天生就会编织，并不是这样的。而且Saruk看起来也不像是教了瓦肯人摒除情感，”Jim蹙眉低头看向他刚刚在看的书，“Spock的祖父，Skon为星舰学院翻译了这本书，但是其内容太含糊不清了—我打赌他是故意的—所以我们并不清楚Saruk到底教了瓦肯人什么。Skon似乎暗示着瓦肯是一个已然摒除了感情的种族，但是我不信，当瓦肯人‘暗示’什么的时候，那肯定是有什么不对的地方。”

McCoy叹气：“那好，假定我们的混蛋尖耳朵妖精和另一个在生理上完全相同，这很重要吗？”

Jim的嘴角浮现出一个得意的笑容：“我在一艘瓦肯舰船上待了七天才到达‘守’所在的星球，Bones。我有七天时间和另一个Jim谈话，而他告诉了我一些相当有趣的事情。”

“什么？”

Jim把书放到一边，在床上舒展开手脚，看着McCoy：“他告诉我当瓦肯进入pon farr期的时候——”

“你说那个疯狂的瓦肯发情期？”

“对，当瓦肯人进入pon farr期的时候，基本上就会变成他们原来的样子：自制力极差，毫无逻辑，情绪极端，甚至会变得暴力。”

“等等，我记得你好像说他们进入pon farr期的时候会变成毫无理智可言的野兽。”

“不是，”Jim回答，“你把pon farr和plak tow搞混了，plak tow是pon farr的最后一个阶段。没错，处于plak tow阶段的瓦肯人神志不清，无法言语且只想要交配。但是pon farr的早期阶段并没有这么狂躁，只是会变得非常有侵略性，而且情绪状态不稳—根据另一个Jim的说法，这和没有走上逻辑之路的瓦肯人的表现极其相似。我认为这就是瓦肯人从不谈论pon farr的原因：这会暴露他们的本性。而他们以此为耻，Bones。”

McCoy伸手拿过PADD开始打字。

Jim大笑：“嘿！你是在做笔记吗？”

McCoy不以为然：“对，我是在做笔记，我的外星生物学教材上根本没有关于关于这些混蛋尖耳朵精灵的内容，这些守口如瓶的混蛋。”他停下打字，“但是......”他拿开PADD开始在自己的东西里面东翻西找。

“你在找什么？”

“我昨天从一个Deltan星的医学系学生手上借来了一本关于星联中各个种族的疾病的书，我记得里面好像有说到瓦肯。”McCoy最终拿出一本薄薄的书开始翻看。“嗯...就在这里。Bendii综合症，是一种小部分年老的瓦肯人患有的神经退化疾病，其最初特征是疲乏，发热，且渐渐会以越来越快的速度失去对情绪的自制力，最终导致患者情绪爆发。此诊断结论是由培植从患者后丘脑提取出来的组织样本得出来的，目前尚无治疗方法。Bendii综合症有一个危险的副作用，失去情绪自制力会投射到他人身上，瓦肯人有能力这些抵抗情绪投射；但若受影响者是非瓦肯人，这可能会导致暴力情绪的爆发。”McCoy从把目光从书本上移到Jim身上，“该死，你说的没错。”

Jim咧嘴笑了：“我就说吧！”

“收起你那副洋洋得意的笑容！”McCoy不耐烦的说，“所以为什么那个pon farr很重要，这和你的复仇计划又有什么关系？”

Jim咬住下唇：“另一个Jim告诉我Spock他们相遇的时候Spock算是处于plak tow阶段。这是个很长的故事，但是简而言之就是Spock处于野蛮状态，任何靠近他的人都会遭到攻击。但是他没有伤害Jim，而是上了他。”

McCoy脸都绿了。

“什么！？而另一个你在那之后竟然还和他结婚了？”

Jim皱着脸：“好吧，我知道你想说什么，但是事情没那么简单。而且当时Spock对自己的的行为一无所知，这整个故事都太复杂了，况且说实话，Jim似乎也没有因为自己的经历而受到精神创伤。”

“我不懂，他怎么会不因为这些经历而受到精神创伤？”

Jim只能不自在地耸耸肩。

McCoy眯眼：“小鬼，告诉我你没有这样的癖好。”

“我没有啊，”Jim避开了他的视线，“我喜欢有选择的余地，但是...”他咬唇说道，“我跟你说过我更喜欢女人，只有在寻求刺激的时候我才会找男人。”还有诱人的危险。身体之间充满力量的互相对抗。一个比我更加强壮有力的人，一个可以命令我，征服我的人。

Jim清了清喉咙：“不论如何，这不是重点。”

McCoy恼怒的皱眉：“原来还有重点？”

“对，”Jim说，“我想说的就是，另一个Spock在plak tow阶段的时候被另一个Jim所吸引，我们都知道plak tow只是pon farr的最后阶段，而pon farr只是剥离了瓦肯逻辑和自制力的伪装。”

“因为从生理角度来说Spock指挥官和另一个Spock一模一样，你和另一个Jim也分毫不差，所以他应该也会被你所吸引？”McCoy给了他一个不为所动的表情，“你不觉得这样的说法有些牵强吗？我们的尖耳朵混蛋又不在pon farr期，他完全可以控制自己的情绪。”

“他是可以，”Jim同意，“但是在某种程度上来说，抛开所有逻辑和理智不谈，他还是被我吸引。你想想看，我敢肯定有一大把的学员对Spock有意思——说实话，他是这里最好看的教授之一——所以为什么是我？为什么他唯独把我挑出来了？因为在某种程度上，我就是吸引了他的注意力，这深入骨髓。”

McCoy严肃地点点头：“嗯，我同意，他当着全班的面批评了你，而且还看了你两次，对，他一定是被你迷得神魂颠倒了。”

Jim拿了个枕头朝他脑袋上砸过去。

 

~*~

 

Bones坚决不肯再坐在前排，所以Jim只能一个人坐在讲台对面离Spock不到九步距离的一个位置上。

课室里这次没那么拥挤了—看来有些学员退了这门课的传言是真的—而他是唯一一个坐在第一排的学生。

唯二之一，Jim纠正自己，离他有段距离的地方有一个非常漂亮的女孩坐了下来。

Jim对她笑了笑。

她面无表情地把头转开了。

不在乎地耸耸肩，Jim重新把头转向前方，Spock走进了课室。他深色的眼眸扫视了一圈全部的学员，视线在坐在前排的两个学生身上停留了一会儿。

他们的目光紧紧相对，Jim感觉自己的腹部某个部位倏然收紧了，扭曲着。

就这样过了许久—但是事实上可能只有几秒钟—之后，Spock扭开脸坐下开始讲课。

Jim没有听课，与他相反，那个叫做Uhura的漂亮妞一丝不苟地做着笔记，对Spock说的每句话都点头回应，有时候她还会问一些睿智而又引人深思的问题。显然随着课堂进度的进行，她快速的赢得了Spock的认可，Jim完全不想问这些聪明的小问题，因为他对赢得Spock的认可毫无兴趣，他不想让Spock认可他，Spock完全不认可他反而比较好。他想让Spock厌恶他，与此同时让Spock为自己居然不想要那个聪明努力的学生，而是想要这个毫无逻辑且愚蠢懒惰的学生而唾弃自己。

因此他只是让自己舒舒服服地靠在背椅上，公然盯着Spock看。

Spock在开始的27分钟里成功地无视了他。

然后他扫了Jim一眼，眼神中带着不赞许，微微抿唇，Jim不带一丝笑意的与他四目相对。

Spock移开了视线。

Jim继续直勾勾地看。

8分钟后，Spock又看了他一次。

 

~*~

 

下一节课中，Spock终于爆发了。

好吧，“爆发”这个词可能有点夸张。Spock在讲课进行到一半的时候停下来转向他：“Kirk学员，你没有专心听课，假若此课程对你毫无吸引力，你或许应终止学习本门课程。”

Jim和他眼神相触：“恰恰相反，我有兴趣的很，教授。”

Spock的嘴角绷紧了，但脸部表情依然让人看不出任何讯息。

“既然如此，此单词中有几个辅音？”他说了个什么Jim根本不会读的单词。

Jim的眉毛飞扬起来：“我不知道，但我确信Uhura学员能够告诉我们答案，你为什么不向她提问呢，教授？”

Spock的眼中闪过一丝情绪，但是很快就消失了，Jim来不及分辨那是什么。

“课后留下，学员。”他用非常平淡的语气说，然后问了Uhura同样的问题，而后者毫不迟疑地说出了答案。

这节课里剩下的时间Jim还是和往常一样旁若无人地紧盯着Spock看，而Spock明显一直忽略了他——或者说，一直试着忽略他。

下课后，Jim挥手叫Bones先走，自己则留下来等课室里的人都走光。

他走向Spock身前的讲台。

“你找我有事？”Jim问。

Spock从手中的PADD里抬起头。

把PADD放在一边，Spock表情平淡，嘴唇微抿：“Barnett将军向我保证过，你会中止这样不当的行为，如果你不立刻停止，我将不得不举报你，学员。作为一名星舰的成员，你的举动不合逻辑且极为不妥当，根据星舰学院规章7—”

“但是我并没有打破任何规章制度，指挥官，”Jim直视他的眼睛规规矩矩地说，“我只是看着你，这并不是犯罪，对吧？”

Spock面无表情地看着他。

过了几秒，他发话了：“无论你有任何企图，皆是徒劳，学员。即便你不是我的学生，我也不会有兴趣。”

Jim把双手撑在讲台上，身体前倾迫近Spock：“真的吗？要我说这是胡说八道，教授。如果你真的对我没兴趣的话，你只会无视我，但是你没有，因为你做不到。”

由于靠的太近，Jim可以看见Spock的眼眸是深棕色的，并不是他以为的黑色。一如既往的，这双眼睛在他漠然的脸上不知怎地显得格外富于表达。“你的逻辑有缺陷，”Spock说，“你的结论是基于猜测而非事实，Kirk学员。”

Jim对他露出一个缓慢的笑容：“你确定吗，教授？让我来告诉你一些事实，那个你非常赞许的Uhura学员，她对你有不妥当的...迷恋，她每时每刻都在盯着你。”她的迷恋是真的，而我不是。“你为什么不举报她呢，指挥官？为什么我才是被你要求课后留下来的那一个？为什么不是她？”

Spock用一种带有穿透性的目光看着他：“Uhura仅是一名高度集中的学生，她并未对我有不妥当的——”

“算了吧，”Jim说，“用一用你那瓦肯脑袋，教授。告诉我Uhura课上花了多少时间在盯着你？”

Spock抿唇，犹豫了几秒说：“96.7%的时间。”

“很好，那我花了多少时间在看着你？”

有那么一会儿，Spock看起来根本不会回答这个问题。

“94.6812%的时间。”他最后还是说了。

Jim笑着向前一步，靠得更近，轻声温柔地说：“所以告诉我，为什么我会在这里？”

“退后，Kirk先生。”

“我来告诉你为什么吧，教授，”Jim无视他的话，继续说，“因为你意识到我的存在，因为在你的内心深处，你想要我。这就是为什么我盯着你的时候，你会分心，而Uhura这么做的时候你却不会。”

Spock依然面无表情：“你的逻辑有误，且你的结论没有事实支持，学员。你在暗示我对一名学生有...不恰当的迷恋。这是毫无可能的：我并不了解你。”而我了解的部分让我很讨厌，Spock不用说出这句话，因为这句话已然飘散在空气中了，两人都心知肚明。

Jim被逗笑了，心情愉悦地说：“对，我就是个懒惰没有逻辑又冲动的混蛋，但是你不必喜欢我，这不会改变你想要我的事实，教授。”

Spock冷冷地看着他：“你把我误认为了人类，学员。瓦肯人是追求逻辑的种族，我们的行为从不因这些不合逻辑的——”

“胡扯，”Jim说，“你有感情，这是你与生俱来的生理特征，无法改变。”

Spock立刻绷紧了肩：“如果你是在暗示我的人类母亲的话——”

“完全不是，我在说你的瓦肯的那一半。”

Spock身体僵直：“我无法理解你的意思，学员。”

“我认为你完全明白，”Jim看着他说，“你们瓦肯人欺骗世人说你们没有感情，但这是个天大的谎言。事实上，我觉你们只是害怕原来的自己，并且引以为耻，这就是你们誓死遵从逻辑的原因，因为你们害怕自己。”

Spock直视他：“你的陈述有误，Kirk学员，我提议你在对不甚了解的瓦肯文化发表言论之前先对其进行探究。”

“我已经研究过了，我读了你的祖父Skon好心地为毫无逻辑的人类而作的《Surak学说》译本，”Jim歪头，“你猜怎么？你祖父的翻译模糊不清而且具有误导性，让人类都误以为早在觉醒时代，瓦肯人就已经摒除了所有感情成为纯逻辑的和平种族。但这完全是骗人的对吧？事实是，你们瓦肯人只是学会了完全抑制情感，而当感情失控时，你们依然和两千年前一样暴力嗜血。你们只是嫉妒我们，因为我们不必控制感情，因为我们的感情不像你们的感情一样危险狂暴。”Jim和Spock四目相对，“你感觉到太多，也想要太多。我认为你害怕了，你怕我把你不讲逻辑的原始的那一面——”

“荒谬至极。”Spock站起身，“解散，学员。”

他的脸部依然没有表情，但是Jim可以感受到从他身体里散发出来的情感波动，那是紧张与危险的气息。

肾上腺素涌上来，掺杂着恐惧与兴奋的战栗像燃油一般烧遍了他的全身。

直起身，Jim转开自己的视线走出去，想要摆脱那阵微妙的感觉。

 

~*~

 

“我不懂你想要干什么，”两周后走在回宿舍的路上时，McCoy说，“你什么都没有干！”

“什么意思？”Jim问。

McCoy眉头紧锁，看起来充满迷惑：“我还以为你要勾引他还是什么的，轻浮地挑逗他什么的，就像你对其他人做的那样。说到这个...”他给了Jim一张上面写着通讯频率的纸条。“请记住我是个医生，不是个信使。”

Jim草草看了一眼，塞进了口袋：“我并不打算勾引他，Bones。”他绷紧了下颌，“我也不是要像只患了相思病的小狗狗一样跟踪他。”

“那你在干什么。”

Jim暗自笑了：“你最近没有注意到什么事情？”

“我应该要注意到什么？”

Jim湿润了一下唇瓣：“他会看向我，Bones。”

“什么叫‘他会看向你’？”

“他会看向我，当我和他在同一个房间的时候他总是知道我的存在，我能感觉得到，他的自控能力不久就会破裂了。”

McCoy抿唇，看起来不是很开心：“Jim，这并不是有意要批评你，但你不觉得你对那个混蛋尖耳朵有点着迷了？我知道你是想报复他，但是——”

“别傻了，Bones。”Jim虚张声势地回答。

 

~*~

 

“Graalen是一种以辅音为根基的语言，其辅音字母组合为单词的核心内容，元音则决定其分类特征。例如，辅音字母组合nd-r意为世界，星球或者‘一切’...”

课室里的大多数学员都目光全然呆滞，只有Uhura在做笔记，她似乎是唯一一个听得懂Spock在说什么的人。

Jim轻松自在的坐在自己的位置上看着自己的指甲，该修剪一下了。

就在这个时候，他突然感觉到：有人在看着他。

Jim缓缓抬头。

Spock的脸部表情深不可测，但是他用平缓的语气讲课时目光却集中在Jim身上。

他们的目光紧紧锁定在对方身上，相互胶着。

持续胶着。

他的皮肤突然开始发烫，空气变得浓稠，呼吸渐趋困难。

他舔了舔干燥的嘴唇。

Spock深沉的视线滑向他的两片唇瓣，一阵熟悉的疼痛与热潮冲向他的胯部心脏在胸腔里剧烈的跳动着。

Jim双唇微微刺痛，他伸出舌头再度润湿了唇瓣。

Spock的声音颤抖了一下。

他紧紧绷住了下颌，低头看向他的PADD，过了一会儿又继续上课，再也不看Jim的方向。

“元音集a-o表明此为简易的单名词。因此，Andor意为‘世界’，Ondara意为‘音乐’。后缀-ya或-ia为对名词的延伸修饰，因而当Andorian感知到外界存在时，Andoria一词更为大众所用，意为......”

Jim僵直地坐着，深吸了一口气。

 

~*~

 

“我要放弃我的计划,”回到宿舍后Jim对Bones说，“我指的是Spock。”

“什么？”McCoy问，“为什么？”

Jim耸耸肩，然后爬在床上舒展开手脚，闭上双眼：“这样的行为愚蠢又幼稚。我还有更有意思的事情可以做，那个混蛋不值得我太多的关注。”

一阵短暂的沉默。

然后Jim确信自己听到了医用三录仪的哔哔声。

Jim笑道：“我没病，Bones。把那个东西拿开。”

“好，所以你是要告诉我你花了三个星期嚷嚷着要复仇然后突然觉得不值得？你在胡扯，Jim。”

Jim闭着眼睛叹了一口气：“好好好，我还是想报复他差点让我被赶出去，但是我不想用学院的禁止师生恋爱条例来实施报复。”

“虽然我很高兴你终于恢复正常了，但还是想问，为什么不想了？”

Jim没有立刻回答。

而他终于小声回答的时候，语气里充满了愤懑不平。

“我想要他，Bones。”

他说完这句话的瞬间，房间里安静得连一根针掉下来的声音都清晰可辨。

“哦，太棒了。”Bones最终挤出一句。

“对啊，”Jim干巴巴地说，“我是个白痴，这本来是个很好的计划，但是显然我现在不应该再靠近他。”因为他原本没有打算真的和一个教授睡。“最烦人的部分是，我差点就成功了，Bones！差点就成功了，他基本算是用眼神操了我一次。”

McCoy嗤笑：“是啊，当然了。”

“不，是真的！我能感觉到，有人想要我的时候我能感觉到，他凝视着我，Bones。我知道他不想这样做，他很讨厌我，但是他的双眼就是无法控制的一直想看着我，而且他的眼神真的很—”Jim舔舔唇，心跳加速，更气恼自己了，这太可笑了！他甚至都不怎么喜欢男人。“老实说，我也不知道为什么这会感觉那么性感热辣，可能是因为他面无表情又太过正式得体，除了他的那对眼睛，他的双眼就是很—充满了清晰明亮又强烈的情感，这是我第一次光看着别人的眼睛就硬了。”

“呃，你透露太多信息了，小鬼。”

Jim笑笑：“对不起。”他躺下，叹了口气。“你不知道我现在对自己有多生气，我并不是突然就喜欢上他了还是什么。见鬼，我本可以开开心心的举报他对学生动手动脚的。”Jim做了个苦脸：“但是现在我不确定自己会不会一靠近他就扑上去了。”他继续叹气，“他真的让我很性奋，Bones。”

McCoy的脸整个皱在了一起：“谢天谢地你起码还有点常识，没去和你的导师睡。”

“我不是个笨蛋，和Spock搞上绝对是世界上最蠢的事情，”Jim歪着嘴笑着说，“Barnett一直在注意我，如果这事他听到一点点风声，我就在星舰待不下去了。而且即使没有证据，只有一些毫无根据的小道消息，我也不想被别人认为是吸了导师的老二而得到特殊待遇的学员，我因为是联邦英雄的儿子而得到过的特殊待遇就已经够糟糕了。”

McCoy叹气：“别管它，我们都知道这只是瞎掰的谣言。”

Jim勾唇：“是吗，Barnett就因为我是George Kirk的儿子才没把我踢出去。”

Bones给了他一个意味深长的严肃眼神，一言不发。

 

~*~

 

在过去的三周里，Jim头一次坐在课室后面Bones旁边的位置。

Spock进入课室的时候，Jim立刻紧张起来，眼睛追随着走向讲台的Spock高大的身躯。Spock的视线冷静的环扫课室一周，并未在任何人身上多做停留，然后他稍微停了一下，看到前排只坐了Uhura一个人，又把整个课室环视了一圈。

Jim垂下了目光，但是他能感觉到Spock的视线落在他身上，他感到自己的皮肤微微刺痛。

当他感觉Spock看向别的地方的时候他才抬起头。

“这个位置有人吗？”一个女声问道。

Jim扭头匆匆扫视这个女孩一遍，挺漂亮。

“现在有了，”他笑着对她说，“我是Jim。”

女孩在他旁边坐下后回以一笑：“我是Vanessa，还有，我的眼睛在往上一点的位置，Jim。”

Jim怯怯地笑了，往上看向她绿色的双眼：“你可以赏我一耳光，这完全是我自找的。”

她笑靥如花，被逗乐了：“还是不要在公共场合这么做比较好。”

Jim咧嘴笑得更开心了：“这是个很吸引人的——”

“Kirk学员，我需要再提醒你一次，假若此课程对你毫无吸引力，你或许应终止学习本门课程。”

Jim身体僵硬地转过了身。

Spock就站在几步开外，手架在背后，肩背笔直挺拔，面部没有一丝情绪。

但是他的双眼...

深棕色的炽热的双眸直勾勾地望进Jim的眼眸深处，让他后颈上的毛发倏然竖立起来。Jim润润唇，霎时间高度意识到Spock的躯体以及两人之间的近距离，两人之间的紧张气氛绷如弓弦，蓄势待发。

“向您致歉，指挥官，”他清清嗓子说，“不会再有第二次了。”

“不能再有第二次了，学员。”Spock抿唇，眼睛瞥向Vanessa，“Devero学员，请取好物品重新寻找座位。日后，切勿让Kirk学员再使你分心。”

“是，指挥官。”Vanessa看起来就像是被人严厉惩罚了一番，快速收拾好坐到了其他位置。

Spock重新看向Jim。

他们的目光再度相撞，一股肉体上的欲望狠狠地击中了Jim，让他几乎窒息。

Spock鼻翼微动，转身走回讲台，背部笔直。

Jim把脸埋进颤抖的双手中，无言叹息。

“好吧，我看完蛋了。”Bones说。


	5. Chapter 5

Spock走向他的办公桌，向瓦肯发起了一则视频通讯。现在瓦肯还在清晨，他的母亲不可能正在处理其他要务。

当他的母亲的脸出现在屏幕上时，Spock向后靠在了椅子上，“母亲。”他问候着。

Amanda微笑着说，“Spock。”她长久地盯着他，接着她微微皱起了眉头。“一切还好吗？”

Spock挺直了背。“的确，一切皆尽如人意，母亲。我此番只是想要针对我上次的请求提出询问。”

Amanda犹豫着，然后点了点头。“我已经和Sevok祭司交谈过此事。他说目前去修行Kolinahr的人不多，因而你可以随时前往Gol山进行修行。”她轻微地撅起了嘴唇。

“你并不赞同我的做法。”Spock说着。

她朝着Spock淡淡地笑了。“甜心，还记得我跟你说的吗？无论你做出何种决定，你永远都会有一个以你为荣的母亲。”

“但你依旧不赞同我的做法。”Spock回答道。

她的脸上闪过了某种Spock无法完全辨认的情绪。“我只是不理解。我记得你已经决定，不摒除自己的所有情感。为什么现在反悔了？”

Spock低下了头。他感到有一些话比其他那些更难说出口，这一状况是不合逻辑的，但是……

“近日我对自身的控制能力不甚满意。”

他感觉到一阵羞耻之感向他涌来，这更让他坚定了决心——倘若他有更好的自控能力，他根本不用感受到这些情绪的波动。羞耻是不合逻辑的。Kaiidth,存在即合理。

“不甚满意？为什么？”他母亲的眼神里闪烁着一丝好奇，但她的神色依旧保持着平和。

在Spock入学星舰学院之前，他认为他的母亲是一名非常情绪化的人类。但如今，花费过去的七年里的98.3%的时间和人类相处之后，他转而认识到，他的母亲就人类标准来说，是一名异常保守而克制的女子。

这可能就是Sarek选择她作为自己妻子的原因。就像他曾经告诉过Spock的那样，选择与他的母亲结婚，是符合逻辑的决定。

“Spock？”

“我道歉，母亲，”Spock说，尽力使得自己的声音保持平和。“但是我不希望对此事展开讨论。”

“好吧，”Amanda小心翼翼地说。“我能理解，有些事情儿子们不想和母亲们讨论。那么，为什么不和你父亲谈谈呢？”

“我并没有和父亲谈话的意愿。”

Amanda皱起了眉头，满脸担忧。“你又和你父亲吵架了吗？”

Spock挑起了一边的眉毛。“瓦肯人从不‘吵架’，母亲。”

Amanda饶有兴趣地看了他一眼。“当然了。瓦肯人只会有些充满逻辑的意见分歧罢了。你知道我在说什么，Spock。”

“父亲和我近来并未对任何事物存在意见分歧，”Spock说着。“我只是没有与他谈论此事的意愿。”

在对他的神色进行了3.6秒的探究之后，Amanda说，“你难道不觉得他知道应该知晓你想要去修行Kolinahr这一愿望吗？”

“否定的。我很确定他对此持赞同态度。”

Amanda抿住了嘴唇，看起来好似不赞同他的观点。然而，她没有就此发表任何言论，只是再度保持了沉默。

“那星舰要怎么办？”她最终问道。

“与多数Gol山的祭司不同，我没有与世隔绝的愿望。我在星舰的职业生涯并不会因此受到影响。本学期结束之后，我会申请一次休假。至今为止，我已累计有4.7个月的总休假时间。尽管Kolinahr修行不可能在此时间段内修行完毕，但我可以向舰队提出公休申请。”据传，完全地摒除情感并遵从逻辑这一过程需要花费2到6年不等。

她直视他的双眼，问道，“那T’Pring怎么办？”

这个问题造成他一时的迟疑。

“会对她造成何种影响？”

“如果你最终成为了一名祭司，她将会失去她的联结伴侣。”

“T’Pring是一名优异的女性。她毫无疑问能寻觅到另一位合适的联结伴侣。”

他的母亲笑了。“你已经做好了万全的打算，是吧？所以你真的决定要做这个？”

“肯定的，”Spock说，“3.2个月后，我将返回瓦肯星进行Kolinahr修行。”

Amanda低垂着眉眼，点了点头。

 

~*~

 

你们瓦肯人欺骗世人说你们没有感情，但这是个天大的谎言。事实上，我觉你们只是害怕原来的自己，并且引以为耻，这就是你们誓死遵从逻辑的原因，因为你们害怕自己。

Spock闭上了双眼，深吸一口气，汲取着室内熏香发散的味道。他试图进行冥想，但是失败了。他发现自己无法清空自己的思绪，回忆不断地在脑海中涌现。

当他七岁的时候，T’Pau决定让他与他人联结。而Spock自己针对此事的意见并未有被征询，且被认为是无关紧要的。

此外，T’Pau已然为他选定了联结对象。她的名字是T’Pring。她是一派身名显赫的瓦肯宗族的女儿；他们两家族之间的联姻是此事唯一的逻辑标准。

T’Pring是一个沉默寡言而镇定自制的女孩，并不常与人交际。她是他们这一宗族的除了Stonn的唯一后代。而Stonn已然在USS Kelvin号时间后的一次由反瓦肯极端分子发起的恐怖袭击中丧生了。T’Pring表现得十分孤僻，而且与她的同族不同的是，她并没有表现出对Spock的轻视。即便正如她本人所说的，她不喜欢Spock“脑海中的一片混乱”。

“你的自控能力非常薄弱，”在他们小心翼翼地探索他们之间的联结的时候，T’Pring这么告诉他。

七岁的Spock被惹恼了，回答她。“并非如此。”

他感受到了一阵笑意从联结的另一端传来，这让他停了下来。笑意彰显了一种情感。T’Pring是一个完全的瓦肯人。为何她能感受？

“我当然能感受这些情感，”T’Pring回答了他的问题，尽管她对Spock感知到了她的情绪而感到有些恼怒。“所有的瓦肯人都能感受。但是我控制了自己的情感。你对自己的情感的控制薄弱得可笑。即使是我都能感受到，而我的心灵感应能力并不十分突出。”

这些话在当时让Spock陷入了困惑。他原本一直认为这是由他的人类血统造成的：Sarek曾隐晦地暗示过他，而T’Pau开始教他控制自己的情感的时候也曾做过此种暗示。鉴于Spock没有和其他同龄人在一起生活，他并不知晓瓦肯孩童都会接受这些类似的指导。他一直认定自己接受这些特殊训练只是由于他的人类血统。

当Spock把他的想法告诉T’Pring时她表现得十分吃惊。“你对此缺乏一定知识，同时你对此事的推断是错误的。我曾于我的父亲精神联结过，从生理角度来说，我并未感知到这和你的联结有任何不同，除了你们两人年龄和能力的差别。然而，你的大脑并未像你所应展现的那样井井有条。这是最令我惊异的。”

“我是否可以理解为，你所表达的是：我的…情感状态与其他瓦肯人别无二致，而我的自控能力却有所缺乏？”

“是的。在你的年龄阶段的瓦肯孩童应该有着更优秀的自控能力。或许是你的人类血统对此造成了阻碍。”

“我这么说并非是对你的侮辱，”T’Pring在看到Spock所难以压抑的怒气之后，补充道。“我只是在陈述事实。你有一位人类母亲。尽管瓦肯基因占据了主导，你的人类血统依旧在你的自控方面造成了缺陷。你并非一个纯粹的瓦肯人。这就是事实。”

在这次谈论之后，又过了几年，Spock得出了结论：Sarek和T’Pau的这些暗示举动并非旨在误导他；他们这么做，只是对于承认“瓦肯人会感受”一事感到不适罢了。几年之后，当Spock因为一位同学发表了对自己的母亲的侮辱之词，而对他拳脚相加之后，他的父亲终于向他承认了这一点：瓦肯人骨子里有着深切的感情——从许多方面来说甚至比人类更深切。然而，对瓦肯人来说，“感受”这种能力是一种不能诉诸于口的缺陷。“感情”是难以启齿，羞于见人的；唯有“自控和逻辑”才是其追逐之道。

瓦肯人轻视我们人类的那些毫无逻辑的感情，但我想你们只是嫉妒我们，因为我们不必控制感情，因为我们的感情不像你们的感情一样危险狂暴。你感觉到太多，也想要太多。

Spock抿住了嘴唇。

Kirk学员的言论非常令人好奇。他已然知道的太多。

Spock知道别的种族是如何看待瓦肯人的。他们认为瓦肯人是充满理性，逻辑的种族，不带感情，缺乏性欲。

然而，前两项的描述是正确的，第三项是瓦肯人所追求的目标。而第四项“缺乏性欲”，非但是不合逻辑的，更是也是不合理的：瓦肯人有两性之分且有着一百亿人口。因此，“瓦肯人不参与性行为”这一认知是最让人费解的。实际上，鉴于瓦肯男性的过高的睾酮含量，他们的性欲更为浓厚。Spock发现这一点……在有些情况下会带来一些不便，但是性冲动和感情不同，这并不让瓦肯人感觉羞耻：这仅是一项生理功能，并只需要被当做生理需求来对待。由于性渴望并不会主宰一个个体的行为，对此唯一逻辑的方式，是按照一定规律来让其获得满足；因而来确保身体机能可以达到最佳状态。

这些是9.1年之前，当T’Pring建议他们开始进行性行为时，T’Pring所告诉他的。

“我不想在你的‘时刻’到来之时没有做好万全的准备，”当T’Pring解开她的裙子的时候，镇定地说着。鉴于Spock在原地没有行动，她抬起头来挑起一更眉毛说，“还有什么要解决的问题吗？还是你觉得我不具有吸引力？”

的确，他被T’Pring吸引。T’Pring从美学角度上令人愉悦。再者，她还是Spock的联结伴侣。对自己的联结伴侣和未来的妻子抱有欲求是唯一符合逻辑的选择。

而对自己的学生产生欲求是不合逻辑的。

Spock深吸一口气，迫使自己因刚刚那些想法所紧绷的肌肉松弛下来。

他已经有2.3个月没有与人进行性交了。造成此事的原因与T’Pring无关：她坚称由于他们两人身在两处而忽视自身的生理欲求是不合逻辑的，Spock同意她的观点。他在2.3个月内没有与人有过性行为，这是因为他一直在USS Victoria号上任职科学官，而他并不想和自己的船员发展亲密关系。然而，这个事实不足以解释目前他对Kirk学员的……迷恋。

迷恋。多么具有迷惑性而充满矛盾的词汇。他对Kirk学员不恰当的执迷，与他发现绝妙非凡而有趣现象时的一时迷恋没有一丝相同之处。

除了Kirk学员赏心悦目的外表，他没有任何有趣或非凡之处。即便是他对于Spock的额外关注本身，也没有如此非同凡响。Kirk并不是第一个向他示好的学员；实际上，Kirk是第三十六个。有一点让Spock无法理解的是，一些学员错误地认为，只要向他提供性事贿赂，他们就能通过考试。通常Spock只是忽略他们的提议，假装自己并不理解他们所说的话。他也没有举报这些学生。与他告诉Barnett上将的那些话相反，他本人非常理解人类青少年时期不合逻辑的举止。这是他们的生理天性。人类大脑中涉及到首要功能的区域总是最先发育的，就像运动与感官区域。而其他那些涉及更复杂活动的进程的区域，就像侧叶和前额叶皮层，则发育得较为迟缓。具体来说，侧前额叶皮质的发育对于克制冲动和前瞻计划的能力发展尤为重要，与此相对的，大脑正中前额叶皮层的发育则影响着决策的理性。而眶额回皮质的变动主宰着风险与回报的预估能力发展。因此，在25岁之前，人类大脑都没有达到完全成熟的状态。

Spock熟知这些事实真相，因而通常来说他只是简单直接地忽视那些给他性贿赂的学生。然而，他无法忽视Kirk学员。

他无法理解其中原委。

若是能被一位更值得赞赏的学员——例如Uhura学员——所吸引，那此事也并不会如此令Spock烦扰。况且，除了Uhura学员令人着迷的生理特征，她还是一名极具智慧，苛于律己的年轻女子。与她相反的是，Kirk是一名顽固不化的，自由散漫而又极富情感的男孩，对自己的学业毫不在意。他违反了重重条例给Spock发去了一封充满疑惑而不合逻辑的简讯，而Spock依旧不明白他的目的。的确，青少年人类会有一些极度不合逻辑的举动，然而即便对于Kirk来说，这封简讯也太过怪异了。

Spock无法看透这个学员的行为。Kirk花了3.2周的时间在课上用挑衅的眼神盯着Spock看，然后他就……终止了这种行为。取而代之的是，Kirk开始用一些轻浮的微笑和带有挑逗意味的语气和别的学员说话，显得对课堂学习毫不在意。非但不专注学习，反而让他人分心。

当然，这也让Spock分心。

Devero学员的那次事件依旧是Spock焦虑不安的源头。他对此所下的指令是不合逻辑的。在连续几天对此事故的冥想过后，Spock承认了这一事实：他那天的行为，是一种……嫉妒的表现。

嫉妒。这个词汇是古怪且不适当的。他此前从未感受过此种情绪；因而他无法确定这种情绪确实是嫉妒。在现代的瓦肯语中，没有对“嫉妒”一词。人类对其解释为“一种面对失去个人珍爱事物的可能性时，所表现出来的不安全感，恐惧和焦虑等负面情绪，尤其表现在涉及到一段浪漫关系的情况下。”Kirk学员对他而言并非珍贵之人。Spock仅仅知道他的存在罢了，然而每次这个男孩朝着别人微笑的时候，Spock……不喜欢他这么做。这极度不合逻辑。他对这个学员的执迷是不合逻辑的。

这让他想起了一些早期的恼人的传说。现代的瓦肯人不再提起这些了，鉴于这会让他们想起那段羞耻而暴虐的历史，但是这些传说依旧在瓦肯年轻人中悄悄流传着。据称，在“觉醒时代”之前，瓦肯人并不根据逻辑来选择他们的伴侣——他们只是强取豪夺。一旦他们想要，他们就能拥有。

你怕我把你不讲逻辑的原始的那一面展露出来。

Spock深吸一口气。Kirk学员的话并非全是诳语。他已经是瓦肯人中的一个异类：一个带有超常心灵感应能力的半瓦肯人。他并未向T’Pau和Sarek吐露出有关于他心灵感应能力的所有信息。他知道T’Pring对此有所怀疑，但是她没有向Spock提出质疑。她足够聪明，且足够喜欢Spock，这两者让她放弃了追问真相。

 

而真相是，现代的瓦肯人对于触摸感应的能力掌握非常有限：易于控制且无法影响他人。即便是一个在伴侣间的精神融合也仅仅刚好达到互相影响的标准。鉴于瓦肯人以压制情感为荣，以展露情感为耻，精神融合在多数瓦肯人看来是一种不自然的状态。这同时也是不能容忍的，鉴于融合的过程总伴随着情感传输这一项副作用。只有一小部分瓦肯人生来就带有自发地与人精神融合的能力（这被看作一个污点），他们不需通过触碰就能感知别人的思想和情绪，而只有一些备受尊敬的长老，例如T’Pau，才被允许出于治疗目的而去习得并使用这种精神融合的能力。T’Pau是一名技术高超的心智专家，但她并非天生的精神融合者；这是她后天习得的。Spock…Spock在他6.3岁时意外地与他的母亲进行了精神融合。

精神融合者被认为是一种基因上的变异者，这可以追溯到远古时期。

你怕我把你不讲逻辑的原始的那一面展露出来。

Spock紧紧地抿住双唇，睁开了双眼，为自己无法摆脱Kirk低沉而富含嘲笑意味的嗓音而感到困扰。如果他有健全的自控能力，他便不会再持续想着Kirk了。

 

如果他是一个真正的瓦肯人。

Spock迅速地站起身来，走向更衣室。他褪去了自己的冥想长袍，换上了星舰派发的训练服——一件黑色短袖，一条宽松的松紧带运动裤——离开了公寓，走向了附近的健身训练场地。

鉴于这是周六的晚上，四处充满了出发去市中心的学员。Spock向那些与他打招呼的学员简短的点头致意，尽量避免着身体接触。置身于过多的人类情感之中有时候令他感到困苦，同时由于他不甚完满的冥想，他的精神屏障此刻并不在最佳状态。当他的精神屏障薄弱之时，Spock能感受到他人强烈的情感和思绪。这对于一个每天被数百个情感充沛的青少年包围的人来说，并非理想状态。  
值得庆幸的是，健身训练场所在今夜似乎无人占用。

 

~*~

 

Spock推断错误。

训练场并非无人占用。

有两个学员正在垫子上扭打在一起。

在Spock辨认出他们之后，他有一瞬间的迟疑，然后他径直走向拳击袋训练区。带上保护手套后，他选择了一个最重的拳击袋，眼神专注在上面，开始冲它猛击。他的呼吸渐趋急促，睾酮水平也上升了32%，但他不确定这是否只是出于这些拳击训练的原因。他的听力专注到了一个令人惊骇的级别，捕捉着房间里另外两个个体不断加速的心跳声，专注于那个男孩挣扎着将另一个学员按倒在地而发出的咕哝声上。

6.3分钟后，这两位学员停止了扭打。

“见鬼的，Jim，我告诉你了，你可不能对我来真的！我身上肯定淤青了好多块！还有快从我身上下来！”

Spock击打拳击袋太过用力，使得它缝线裂到了底部。

传来了一阵轻笑声。“你难道不是一个医生么——”

“好了，好了。让我们看看谁在这儿：这不是那个尖耳朵妖精嘛。”

Spock眼神专注于拳击袋上，持续地对它发起攻击，假装不知道他们两人的存在。他们两在大约13米之外，因而他们不会知道Spock能听清他们说的每一句话。

“你想离开这里吗？”McCoy学员说着，而Kirk保持沉默。

“不想。为什么我要离开？这个训练场这么大，而他也就是个导师罢了。”

“如果你坚持这样的话。”

“是的，我坚持这样。Bones，我们去试试举重。来吧。”

Spock听到他们走向了举重区域。

在接下来的12.6分钟内，两位学员都没有说话。

接着McCoy打破了沉默。

“该死，难道他不累吗？上帝知道他已经连着打那只袋子多久了！光是看着他我的胳膊就觉得疼了。”

Kirk发出了一声不置可否的哼声。

“我可不想去承受那些，”McCoy说着。“记得提醒我千万别去惹毛他。”

Kirk保持了沉默。

“怎么，你没什么要说的吗？”McCoy抱怨着。

“我有很多想说的，Bones。但你不会喜欢那些的。见鬼，就连我自己也不喜欢。”

“你别告诉我这让你性奋了。”

一片沉寂。

“该死的，Jim。这很变态！你是真的想去承受那些吗？”

“想象一下，Bones，那些强烈的……”Kirk轻声说着。“都专注于你。”

Spock绷紧了下颚，继续猛击着。他会忽略掉他们的谈话的。

他当然会的。

“呃——”

“你知道，我从没和男人动过真格，但如果他不是一个导师——还有不是那么一个混蛋——的话，我会……”他发出了一声轻笑。“这太诡异了，但是……我真的…会让他上我。”

一股加压素和睾丸素急冲上他的血管，这让Spock狠命地击中了那只袋子，试图摆脱这一刻的冲动。

他是一名导师。Kirk是他的学生。他仅仅只有18岁，还是一个男孩。

自控。

一切皆为他所控。

他是一个瓦肯人。

他不是这些身体欲求的奴隶。

“哦，操，”McCoy突然喃喃道。“我觉得我拉伤了背。我得去取一些冰块来。”他停了停。“你一个人在这儿没事吧？”

一整笑声传来。“我可不是个小婴儿，Bones。”

“这才是我担心的。好吧，我很快就回来。”

“不用为我担心。我会做个乖男孩儿的。”

脚步声渐渐隐去。

徒留一室寂静。

2.3分钟过后，Spock停止了训练。他褪下了保护手套，瞥了Kirk一眼。

他皱起了眉头：Kirk学员正躺着用杠铃做仰卧推举。

放下了手套，他走向了Kirk。

“你违反了此类器械的安全操作条例，”Spock说着，在Kirk身边停下。

Kirk抬眼看向他的双眼。

“怎么，你又打算去举报我吗，指挥官？”他因为试图举起杠铃而呼吸沉重。

一滴汗水在他的脸上如滚珠般滑落。

Spock从他脸上移开了视线，看向Kirk的双眼。“或许我应该去举报你。你本不应该单独一次进行此类训练，学员。你可能伤害到你自己。”

Kirk挑起了他的眉毛。“你是在关心我吗？多么贴心。”

Spock给了他一个眼神。“我是你的导师。我当然必须对你负责。”

“负责？”Kirk说着，手臂上的肌肉因为他的动作而颤动着。“那拜托你，看管住我，指挥官。”

Spock站在他的头边上，防止他的杠铃滑落。

Kirk抬眼看他，四目相对。Kirk气鼓鼓地通过他的鼻孔和喘着气，他举起沉重的杠铃举过头顶，带到了他的胸口，接着又举了起来——在整个过程中，他的双眼始终与Spock相对。

蓝眼睛在瓦肯人中非常少见，而在地球上却相对普遍。然而Kirk学员的眼睛与Spock见过的所有都不相同。它们蓝得闪闪发亮。它们在向他召唤。他想要……

“别一直看着我，”Kirk憋出这一句，他的脸刷地红了。

“鉴于我是你的‘看管人’，我被要求看着你。”

Kirk发出了一阵笑声。“我很确定这不是让你用这种好像要吃掉我的眼神看着我。”

“瓦肯人不是肉食者。我们食素。”

“当然了，”Kirk轻声说着，眼睛盯着他。“就让我们假装我说的是这个意思好了。”他的眼神飘到了Spock的身上，在他的裆部徘徊着，而后又回到了Spock的脸上。

当他们再度四目相对之时，Kirk的瞳孔放大了。他并没有再移开视线，Spock也没有。

他们之间的氛围变得厚重而焦躁。Kirk的嘴唇微微张开了。

他的手臂忽地弯曲了。

Spock在那根杠铃掉到Kirk胸口之前，便抓住了它。

他的眼睛依旧盯着Kirk不放，将杠铃放在了支架上。

他们互相看着对方。Kirk气喘吁吁的，脸上带着红晕且布满了汗水。这本不应该如此吸引人的。

这不该如此吸引人。

“我必须离开，”Spock听到自己这么说着。

但他没有行动。

“对啊，”Kirk说着，舔舐着自己的嘴唇。“快走啊。”

Spock依旧没有行动。

他全然被那双蓝眼吸引住了。

不知怎么地，Spock而后发现自己撑在了Kirk上方，两手架在他的头的两侧。

他们互相凝视着，呼吸粗重。

“下来，”Kirk轻声说着，湿润着自己的嘴唇。“躺在我身上。”

Spock放任自己压在他身上，两具身体紧紧相抵。这十分...令人满意，然而...

“操，”Kirk说着，抓住了Spock的后脑勺，把他压向自己。“吻我。快吻我。”

Spock将自己印在了Kirk颤抖的双唇上。

他们其中一人倒抽了口气。

他们的嘴唇互相用力抵着对方，激烈地吻着彼此，Spock脑海中所有的理智想法都灰飞烟灭了。他从未理解过人类之吻的着迷之处，直到现在，他贪婪地渴望能将这个男孩的嘴巴吞噬，甚至吞噬他，永不停歇。他咬住Kirk丰润的下唇，尝到了血的味道，Kirk轻轻地呻吟出声。他的手指紧紧地攥住Spock的头发，把Spock压向自己。Kirk吮吸着Spock的舌头，在他身下不住地扭动。

“想要你，”Kirk抵着他的嘴巴细语，冰凉的手在Spock的背上摸索着。“操，我想要你。”

是的，Spock想着，给了Kirk又一个激烈而渴求的吻，接着他的吻一路蔓延到了他的脖子上，Spock的双手将Kirk的上衣推到胸口，他的双手占有性地抚弄着Kirk肚子上柔软的肌肤。他用鼻子蹭着Kirk的脖子，然后重重地咬了上去，期盼着能留下一个吻痕。Kirk发出了一声啜泣，再次让他们的双唇互相厮磨在一起。Spock再度深深地亲吻他，期盼着更深的探索。然而他依旧不满足于此，他想要更多——他想要——

Spock把手放在了Kirk的精神融合点上。

“我操怎么回事？！”

他们双双停滞了。

他们迅速放开了彼此，转头看向McCoy。

McCoy愤怒的注视着：“你们两个都疯了吗？这是公共训练场！任何人都有可能看到你们！”

深吸了一口气，Spock从Kirk身上起来，僵直地站到一边。

McCoy用一根手指猛戳着Kirk的方向。“我只离开了十分钟，你就已经躺在他的身下了？你是迫不及待地想被踢出星舰吗？”

“Bones——”Kirk粗哑地喊着。

“别，别用你‘Bones’那一套来对付我！你他妈是傻子吗，Jim？”McCoy接着转向了Spock，脸色阴沉地说。“还有你！想要在你的记录上留下污点吗，指挥官？Jim是个青少年，但你是个成年人，该死的。我还以为瓦肯人都是能克制住自己的那种人？”

Spock收紧了下颚，一语不发地离开了。

他没有再看向Kirk。

 

~*~ 

 

回到公寓以后，Spock重新拿出了的keethara装置，直接坐在了坚硬的地板上。

他开始一次构建一块架构单元。

“架构，逻辑，功能，控制，”他默默地复述着，试图稳定自己的双手。Keethara冥想装置需要绝对平衡性和空间高敏度，是一种和谐的架构。“架构不可站无根基，逻辑是功能之根，功能为控制之本，一切皆为我所控。”

这些单元坍陷了。

“一切皆为我所控。”

 

深吸一口气，他再次开始重建架构。

 

“架构不可站无根基，逻辑是功能之根，功能为控制之本，一切皆为我所控。”

 

一切皆为我所控。


	6. Chapter 6

从浴室出来，Jim重重的坐在床上。

Bones还在不停地大喊大叫，就像他中间没有离开去洗澡一样。Jim就只是心不在焉当作耳边风，这些话他的耳朵都听出茧子来了。

“你自己说和你的导师搞上是世界上最愚蠢的事情！如果上头听到一点点风声——如果有任何人在我之前回来了，你就完蛋了！还不是那个混蛋尖耳朵妖精干的！”

Jim盯着自己的手。

“Bones。”

“我说过不要再给我来‘Bones’这一套！这是我听过最白痴的——”

“Bones—”

“见鬼的，他可是你的导师啊！！小鬼！！”

“Leonard。”

McCoy停下大喊大叫，嘴还张着，默默无言地靠近Jim。

“干什么！”他最后还是说话了。

Jim把自己的手给他看，Jim的双手轻微的颤抖着：“我觉得自己现在不太对劲。”

McCoy看着他的双手，眉头紧锁，又看向他的脸，低声咒骂了一句然后从桌子的抽屉里匆忙的取出医用三录仪开始扫描Jim。

“Jim，描述一下你现在的感觉。”McCoy用严肃专业的口吻说道。这转变也太诡异了。

Jim叹气，把手埋进头发里：“燥热，沮丧，性奋，非常性奋。”

“已经过了快两个小时了。”McCoy严肃的说，“你还是青少年，但是不应该过了这么久还在性奋状态。你的心率和呼吸频率也异常高。”

Jim虚弱的笑了：“真的吗？还真是谢谢你告诉我，医生。”

McCoy瞪了他一眼：“这不是开玩笑，Jim，你的睾酮含量远高于正常范围，心跳频率也快得像是刚跑完马拉松——而且完全没有下降的迹象，你有没有试过...?”

Jim垂目避开他的视线：“试过了，我试过了打手枪，但是没用，就好像我被它困住了。”

“那你的睾丸有感受到疼痛吗？”

Jim露出了痛苦的表情：“一点点，你能做点儿什么吗？你就不能直接给我扎一针？”

McCoy的表情让他瑟缩了一下：“是，我是可以给你扎一针，但是我不会这么做的。因为这可以治标却不治本。”

“什么意思？”

McCoy皱眉怒视他：“你并不是那个你一直假装的没脑子的漂亮男孩，你懂我在说什么。三录仪无法显示你的大脑里的情况，就算不是天才也能算出二加二等于几，性奋源于大脑，那个混蛋尖耳朵一定对你做什么手脚，他是个该死的感应能力者！”

Jim叹气，试着平息自己紊乱的气息和剧烈跳动的心脏：“但是他是瓦肯人，Bones，瓦肯人在标准感应能力分类级别中仅被归类为A级，他们只有最基本的感应能力：形成精神链接以及进行有限的触碰感应。根本上来说他们是无害的。”

McCoy沉下嘴角：“我知道他们被归类为A级，但是我还是不相信那些绿血妖精们，如果他们能谎称他们没有感情，那他们也能够在感应能力这事上撒谎，仔细想想他有没有对你做了什么。”

Jim嘶哑地笑了：“你在开玩笑吗，从他在我身上那一刻起我就基本什么都不记得了。”

McCoy脸上的表情看起来就像生吞了一根苦瓜：“给我想。”

Jim把自己颤抖着的手紧握成拳，皱眉答道：“我不知道，Bones，当时感觉太快太强烈了—”他的额头都出现了皱褶，“但是...我记得他好像碰到了我的精神融合点，我认为我感觉到了什么，可是你打断了我们，所以我也不确定。”

“精神融合点？”McCoy脸色铁青地问。

“对。”Jim碰了碰自己的一边脸展示给他看，“皇家卫兵队的队长用了一种叫做精神融合的东西查看我的记忆，而且我也看到了Spock王子跟他儿子进行精神融合来看他不在的那段时间里发生了什么。”

“就是这个！”Bones说，“起来，我们走。”

“去哪里？”Jim说，吃痛地站起身，他可能真的要因为欲求不满而痛死了。

“去举报Spock对他人进行精神感应攻击。”

Jim停下：”我不会去举报任何事的，Bones。“

McCoy双手交叉抱在胸前：“为什么不，Jim？他把你的脑袋搞得乱七八糟，而且你猜怎么着，瓦肯官方的感应能力资料中并没有所谓的‘精神融合’这回事，这些守口如瓶的混蛋，A级个鬼！”

“算了吧，只是一种查看记忆的无害感应，那个卫兵这么做的时候我基本都没什么感觉。”

“噢，真的吗？”Bones说，“那为什么他们这种感应能力没有被列出来？”

“我不知道！”Jim大声说，“但是我不会去举报他，你要我怎么跟上头解释？‘上将，Spock指挥官在我俩亲热的时候把我的脑袋搞得一团糟，请惩罚他’？真的要这样吗，Bones？”

McCoy看起来非常不爽，咕哝道：“好吧，但是如果我们不举报他，那我们现在就要去找他把你治好。”

Jim脸红了：“不，不要。你不能逼我，你知道这会看起来像什么样吗？‘嗨，指挥官，在你亲完我之后我现在还很性奋，你能做点什么吗？’你想让我羞愤至死吗，Bones？”

McCoy显然不为所动：“总比因为你七窍流血而亡要好，感应能力很危险，Jim。大多数形式的感应能力都因为某些原因是不合法的，见鬼，如果感应能力把你的头脑搞坏了，药物根本就无济于事。你需要我给你展示一些因为‘无害’的感应接触最后导致死亡或者永久残疾的案例吗？别让我威胁你，Jim，如果我们不去找他，我就去向上头举报。”

Jim怒视着他：“好吧，算你狠，Bones。”

McCoy翻了个白眼：“有时候我都忘了你还是个孩子。”他拿出通讯器，“告诉我Spock的通讯频率，别说你不记得了，因为我知道你还记得，所以快说。”

Jim面带怒容地告诉了他。

他只能双手抱胸眼睁睁的看着Bones呼叫了Spock，他几乎希望Spock不会回应。

但是他回应了。

“McCoy学员，”他的声音一如既然的冷静自持。显然他没有一团糟。

“指挥官。“Bones咬牙切齿地说。

“我毫不知晓你如何能够得知我的——”

“让我们开门见山吧，”Bones说，“在你和Kirk学员小小的‘课程’之后，他感觉不舒服。”

“恐怕我无法明白你的意思，学员。”

“他有遭受到了心灵感应攻击的迹象，”Bones瞪着屏幕直率地说，“如果你不解决这个的话，我会举报你，指挥官。”

一阵沉默。Jim差点就想去看看Spock的脸，差一点。

“很好，”Spock说，声音听起来有点怪，“你们可以来到我的住所，我会知会保安人员允许你们进入。”

他切断了通讯。

McCoy看着Jim露出了一个可怕的笑容：“走吧，小鬼。”

Jim跟着他走出了宿舍，心中有一阵奇怪的感觉。“啊哈，有一个让人窘迫的父母大概就是这种感觉。”

这本来只是个笑话，Bones只比他大了十岁，这当然是个笑话。

McCoy抿唇，看了他一眼：“你还没有跟你妈妈说过话？”

Jim耸耸肩，加快了脚步：“你可以回宿舍，Bones，我不是小孩子了，你不用到哪里都牵着我。”

McCoy也加大了脚步跟上他：“我绝不会让你跟他独处！更不用说在他的公寓了。”

“我为你的女儿感到悲哀。”Jim笑道，“行了，你真的要跟着我去吗？这太尴尬了，Bones。”

“你为什么要在乎他是怎么看待你的？”McCoy看起来略微有点厌恶，“别告诉我你喜欢他。”

“当然不！”Jim立刻说，“就只是...如果你跟着我去的话，我看起来就像个傻透了的小孩子。”

“很好。”Bones说，“因为你就是个孩子，他也应该把你当成孩子看待。”

“我18岁了，是成年人了，他也没有比我大多少。”

“当然啦，只大了七八岁嘛，你还是青少年，他的力量远凌驾于你，他还是你的导师。”

“Bones，我不是不同意你，但那只是个意外的错误，不会再有第二次了。”Spock是他的教授，也是他的上级官员，他完全不应该那么做。Jim不是墨守成规的人，但他也不是笨蛋，违反规则只会让他在星舰的职业生涯死在摇篮里。

Jim用手摸摸脸：“我只是想说这样很尴尬，而且丢脸到家了。”他往下看了一眼自己的裆部，痛苦的皱起了脸，“起码你能解决这个吗？”

“不，Jim，我不会在不知道他到底对你做了什么的情况下就打乱你的生理系统。”

Jim只好叹息着放弃了：“好吧好吧，但是由我来发言交流，你不要说话。”

Bones点点头，皱眉看着面前的建筑物：“他住在这里？”

“对。”Jim把不停颤抖的双手推进口袋里，对门卫点头示意：“Leonard McCoy和James Kirk来见Spock指挥官，我们预约好了。”

扫描完了以后，他们直接让他们进去了。

Spock的公寓在三楼。

Bones敲门，Jim擦掉眉间的汗，努力想要平息自己胯间的勃起，但是没起作用。他的心脏依然怦怦的快速跳动着，呼吸不稳，皮肤紧绷燥热难耐。

Bones又敲了敲门。

没人回应。

Jim蹙眉推开了门。

门是开着的。

他走进公寓，Bones紧随其后。

Jim好奇地四处张望，公寓很大，但不是他所预想的斯巴达式（简朴而清苦的），公寓里温暖舒适，装饰着一些瓦肯工艺品，一丝若有似无的香薰味从其中一个房间里传出来，Jim走向那个房间。

房间里只亮着几根蜡烛，Jim花了几秒钟才让自己的双眼适应昏暗的光线。

Spock盘腿坐在地板上，双眼闭合，身穿一件传统的瓦肯长袍。

Jim看着他，心里升起一股异样感。

Spock现在看起来和Spock王子惊人的相似。当然，他一直都看起来和Spock王子很像，因为从生理上来说他们是同一个人，但是在这以前，他从来没有在Spock身上看到过哪怕一点点Spock王子的身影。他从另一个时空回来已经两个多月了，有时候他觉得好像那都是一场梦，如此光怪陆离，毫无真实感可言。

但是现在，他看见Spock指挥官穿着一件和Spock王子不同款式的瓦肯长袍，确实深深触动了他：眼前这个人——这个来自外星球的人——的确在另一个时空里是他的丈夫，是他孩子的父亲，是和Jim Kirk关系最亲近的人。

他的胃部升腾起不安的情绪，突然之间，他想离开这里。

Jim告诉自己别这么荒谬，这不是Spock王子，不是另一个他的丈夫。这是Spock指挥官，他的外星语言学导师。

几个小时以前舌头还在自己嘴巴里的导师。

Jim舔舔双唇，他能真真实实的感受到自己在静脉里沸腾的血液，他的脖子都热得发烫。

“学员。”Spock说，睁眼看着Bones。

他小心翼翼地不看向Jim。

Bones把一只手搭在Jim肩上捏了捏，Spock的视线在Bones的手上停留了一下才转移到他脸上。“你要求会面。”

他的双唇抿成一条细线，Bones拿出自己的医用三录仪走向Spock交到他手上：”这些是Jim的数据，我认为你应该知道年轻人类男性的各项正常数值。“

Spock看了一会了数据，重新看向Bones，脸部表情深不可测。

“据我所知，如此数据在某些情况下实属正常。”

Jim差点嗤笑出声，某些情况，当然了。

“对啊，”Bones语调中的讽刺都要溢出来了，“好几个小时一直这样实在真是再正常不过了，你觉得自己性感到离开了好几个小时以后，Jim还能如此性奋？“

Spock表情依然冷漠：“我是否可以理解为你在指责我，医生？”

“他妈的我当然在指责你，你对他做了点什么。如果你不告诉我你天杀的干了什么，我一定要举报你。事实上这是我作为一名联邦医生的职责。未经授权的心灵感应是违法的！还有别想用你那些屁话否认这个！Jim都能感觉到你碰他脸的时候用了什么心灵感应的巫术。”

Spock全身绷得僵直，默不作声。

“请问Kirk学员的精神能力评估数值？“最后他发话了。

好了，他受够了。

“Kirk学员就在这里，”Jim说，“而且他也不喜欢别人谈论他的时候被当做空气。”

“对不起，Jim。”Bones嘟囔道，似乎是想起来了之前答应过让Jim来交谈。

Spock没有道歉，他可能从来没有对别人道歉过。混蛋。

“你的精神能力评估数值为多少，学员？”Spock说，眼神转移到离他不远处一个由方块单元构成的奇形怪状的东西。

他就是不看Jim。

Jim努力咬住舌头避免说出会让自己后悔的话，所以Spock是准备假装什么都没有发生？很好。

“对于人类来说这个数值很高：P7，这有关系吗？我又不是心灵感应者，只是对心灵感应非常敏感。”

Spock依然沉默了一会儿。“我并非有意对你实施心灵感应，然而，由于你的高精神数值，极有可能在我把手置于你的...”他减弱了声音。

“精神融合点。”Jim替他说完了。

Spock双肩紧绷，透露出不安。

眼睛依然没有离开那个奇形怪状的东西，Spock问道：“请再说一遍？”

Bones嗤笑：“对，我们已经知道这些了。A级个鬼，危险无害个鬼！瓦肯人还有什么是不说谎的吗？我要向上头举报这个，因为在心灵感应能力这方面说谎是危险又极度不负责任的！”

“我们所提供给联邦的信息并非错误。”Spock硬邦邦地说。

“别扯淡了！你这绿血——”

Spock微微眯眼：“McCoy学员，我们并非在课堂上，此刻我是上级官员，你逾矩了。”

McCoy高高地挑起眉毛：“你对自己的学生动手动脚的时候倒是很轻巧地忘记了自己是Jim的上级官员嘛。”

Spock的脸部表情坚冷如石，站起身，视线与McCoy针锋相对：“我不明白你与此事的关联，学员。你既非Kirk学员的亲属，也非他的监护人，此事与你毫无关联。”

“我是他的朋友，但是话又说回来，你可能还是不懂—”

“够了，”Jim突然说道，跨步走进两人之间，“Bones，你坐下不要出声。”McCoy皱着眉照做了。Jim转身面向Spock：“而你—你需要给个解释，我想要知道答案。如果得不到想要的答案的话我会感到非常受挫而且极度想要狠狠地揍人一顿。”

Spock转身走向窗户。

Spock开始说话的时候Jim就只能看着他的背，他冷静的声音里没有一丝感情。“我们所提供给联邦的信息并非错误，而是不完全。确实，大多数瓦肯人为A级心灵感应者，他们的感应能力非常有限且无法用于侵犯其他有感知能力的生命体。然而，极少数瓦肯人生而具有极佳的心灵感应能力，能够实施精神融合，去除或施加痛苦，清除或植入记忆，控制他人思维，进行心灵遥感等。“Spock用一种平淡的语调说出这些，就好像他不是在说有些瓦肯人是H级的心灵感应这一样。H级。

“他妈的。”Bones轻声咒骂了一句。

Jim谨慎的盯着Spock的背，一阵冷意袭遍全身。H级心灵感应者通常不能在没有神经抑制素的情况下到处行动——况且这个星球的大多数人都毫无精神能量且无任何防御措施。

他润润嘴唇。“而你就是极少数之一。”这是陈述，而不是疑问。

“正确。”Spock答。

“你对我做了什么？”

Spock没有立即回答。

“在我们此前的...会面中，我的精神屏障暂时性失效，因此我只能猜测，综合你的高精神数值与我彼时暂时性失控的情况考虑，极有可能我非自愿地过度刺激了你的视叶前中域，导致——”

“解决它。”

沉默片刻，Spock说道：“此非易事。”

Jim直勾勾的盯着他的背：“什么意思？如果你能无意做到这个，也应该能够找到法子解决它。”

“你的结论有误，“Spock清楚地回答道，”我的感应能力并未经过训练。“

Jim蹙眉：“我听说瓦肯人还是小孩子的时候就要开始学习控制。”

Spock微微转头但是没有转身，依然看向窗外。“的确如此，我们早年就开始学习控制调整自己的身体，然而，你把心智控制误认为心灵感应了，两者非同一事物，事实上，心灵感应能力愈强，对心智控制能力的影响则愈大。”

Jim双手交叉在胸：“你的意思是你没办法解决这个问题？”

“也不尽然，”Spock说，“但是我必须实施精神融合，精神融合在瓦肯被视为...具有侵略性且为人所不齿。”

Jim看着他直挺的背部，在另一个时空里，精神融合似乎不是什么大事。

“为什么？因为它不合法？”Jim问。

“这是一种非常亲密的心灵感应，”Spock说，声音里似乎有些不情愿。显然是不想谈论这个话题。“技术高超的A级心智专家可学习实行浅层次的精神融合，此非精神的完全相融也不具侵略性。唯有那一部分极少数的人——精神融合者——才可进行深度精神融合，但此举被视为高度具有侵犯性且...富于情感。一世纪以前，精神融合者被驱逐出瓦肯，已知的精神融合者也一直被监视至今，他们患病之时医生拒绝医治他们。倘若在军队中有精神融合者及其支持者且为瓦肯最高指挥部所发现，则此类人可被认定不适于服役而召回，2154年瓦肯改革废除了最高指挥部，关于精神融合者的情势也不如昔日严峻。经双方许可的精神融合不再视为违法，尽管如此，多数瓦肯人依旧对此感到不信任且...”

“害怕你们。”Jim轻声说。

“你的说法并非全然错误。”

“恐惧不是不符合逻辑的吗？”

“恰好相反，恐惧有时是符合逻辑的，有感知能力的生命体要达到自身最大的效用的最优机会即是长寿，在面对胁迫的刺激之时，杏仁核会产生被人类称为’恐惧‘的荷尔蒙分泌物，恐惧是一种自卫的本能，根深蒂固于每一种生物的天性之中。”Spock停顿了一下，平静地加了一句，“对于能够剥夺自身自控能力的事物，唯有恐惧它才是符合逻辑的。”

Jim眯眼看着Spock的背。

“那我们把话说白了，”他停顿了一下，打破僵局，“意思就是多亏了瓦肯人不可一世的傲慢，抵制能力强的心灵感应者，没人教过你如何控制自己的能力，所以这就是你不小心把我的大脑搞得乱七八糟却无法修护的原因。”

一阵停顿。“本质来说，是。”

Jim摇摇头，他越了解瓦肯就越难以置信：他们居然能愚弄世人，让所有人都以为他们是没有感情追求逻辑的高级种族。

“太好了，”他叹气，伸手胡乱抓了抓头发，“看来我们别无选择，来吧，不管怎么样还是试试看吧。”

Spock终于转身了，双手架在背后：“此举不安全，我未经训练且经验有限，此前我仅与一人进行过精神融合，且此人非感应能力者，每次我与她进行精神融合她都会出现轻微头痛的现象，我无法确认是否在你身上也会出现不适现象。”

Jim本想告诉他有另一个瓦肯人对他用过精神融合而且一点痛感也没有，但是他决定不这么做，因为那样的话他必须要解释很多事情，而考虑到当下的情况，他没那个心情。Jim又瞥了一眼自己的裆部，痛苦的皱起脸：“没关系，就这么做吧。”

“很好，”Spock说，“请靠近。”

Jim往前走了几步，直到离Spock只有一步之遥的时候才停下。

Spock的眼神锁住自己的时候Jim咽了一下。

这是他走进这个房间以来Spock第一次直视他的眼睛。

Spock表情冷漠，但周身却散发着纷乱而不安的气息，这让Jim既害怕又兴奋，他的皮肤因瞬间的自我意识而刺痛着，他过分敏感的乳头摩挲着衣服那层薄薄的布料。

Spock直视他的双眼，缓缓抬起手把手指放在他左脸上。

Jim战栗着分开双唇。

Spock紧紧盯着他不放。

“嗯哼！”

Jim瑟缩了一下，他完全忘了Bones。

“对，Jim长得很好看，但是我们没有一整晚的时间给你耗，指挥官。”

Spock的薄唇抿成一条直线，未置一词。

Spock直视Jim的双眼，轻声说道：“我的心智就是你的心智。我的思绪就是你的思绪。我们心智渐融，合二为一。”他的手指微微用力，陷进他的皮肤里——

Jim垂下眼帘，一波一波的愉悦涌进脑中，他倒抽了一口气。他感觉自己漂浮着，周身温暖。一股炽热的暖流不断膨胀，脉动着金色的光芒，自己就被紧紧包裹其中，就像置身于寒冷的夜里一块厚厚的毯子中，这种感觉铺天盖地压倒一切，他想要更多，他想要更深——

但是突然中断了。

Jim喘息着睁开眼，一瞬间失去了方向感，他的身体颤抖得发疼。

有一些声音，但是他的耳朵有点耳鸣，声音似乎是从遥远的地方传来的却又如此清晰响亮。

对，Bones，Spock，他们正在说些什么。

“数值完全不对劲了！你刚刚又对他做了什么？别碰他，该死！”

Jim头晕目眩的眨眨眼，意识到Spock正在用手轻拍他的背部，手的动作突然停止又迅速移开了，仿佛是意识到自己刚刚做了什么。

他远离了Jim。

Jim感到极度的寒冷失常，双手紧紧抱住自己，快速的眨眼想要确定到底发生了什么，Bones像一只保护过度的熊妈妈一样护在他上方。Spock站得笔直，离他们有段距离，他脸上的表情非常古怪，但是Jim还是感觉天旋地转，导致无法解读他的表情。

‘—Jim！你怎么样？“Bones检查着他的瞳孔，脸上掺杂着不安和愤怒之色。

“很奇怪，”Jim喃喃道，不断抚摸着自己冰冷的手臂，他浑身发冷，身体不断颤抖，他试着聚焦自己的视线却以失败告终，“我很冷。”

Bones低声咒骂，扭头看向Spock：”我向上帝发誓要是你不告诉我你他妈对他做了什么的话——“

Spock双手置于背后，脸上又恢复了冷漠的表情：“我在Kirk学员的允许下与他进行了精神融合，我成功寻找到了他下丘脑的过激区域且修复了这一问题，此问题不会再出现。”

“哦真的吗？那为什么他抖得像片小树叶一样？”

Spock微微抿唇：“我认为你这全然是你的过错，McCoy学员。强制打断一次精神融合是极为不当的，甚至可能引起严重的神经损伤。”  
Bones涨得脸都红了，攥紧了拳头：“他的主要读数像疯了一样乱涨！我应该怎么做？让你把他的脑袋搞得一团糟，就像你想上次对他的身体所做的那样，教授？”

Spock下颌肌肉紧绷：“离开。”

“当然，我们现在就离开！”Bones说道，抓起Jim的胳膊把他往门口拉：“我就知道不应该相信你们那套瓦肯巫术！你应该感到庆幸我不会去举报你，因为我不想毁了Jim的人生，但是如果你再敢靠近他一步，我就会亲自去找Marcus上将递交一份关于反对H级心灵感应者靠近青少年的报告！我们等着瞧，看他们会多快把你踢出去，指挥官！”

“你在威胁我吗，McCoy医生？”Spock声音低沉。

Bones愤怒的注视着他：“对，我就是在威胁你！而且我相信正常的瓦肯人如果发现你也是个怪胎肯定也不会高兴。再敢碰Jim一下，两个星球你都待不下去！”

Spock一动不动。

“你错了，学员。”他平静的说，“你的威胁也毫无必要，Kirk学员是我的学生，即便不是，我也已与他人联结。”

“好，你千万别忘了这一点。”Bones答道，把Jim搀往门口。“我们走吧，Jim。回到宿舍以后我再给你服用一些真正的药物来医治你。”

Jim脑中一片模糊，腿脚也摇晃不稳，Bones使劲把他拖出了公寓。

在门关上之前，Jim回头看了一眼。

Spock正专注的盯着他，目光深邃。

 

~*~

 

Spock命令电脑锁门后向瓦肯发起了一则视频通讯。

Spock走向书房坐在书桌后输入了一系列密码，等待着T'Pring回应。

他的手没有颤抖，他现在冷静沉着，一切都在掌控之中。

“Spock。”

他与自己的未婚妻四目相对：“T'Pring。”

她挑起一边的眉毛：“你很幸运我尚未前去工作，是否有何要事？”

“确实有。”Spock说，“我希望你能前来地球。”

她的另一只眉毛也挑起来了，由于两人相聚太远，Spock无法从心灵链接中感受到任何事物，但以他对她的了解，明白她现在处于惊讶之中。

“此为私人原由抑或公事需求？”她问道，“你曾提及希望我去星舰授课之意。”

“此请求为私人缘故。”

她看了他好一会儿，Spock不是唯一一个对自己的联结伴侣的人了如指掌的人，他们已有的生命中大多数的时间都与对方联结，她知道如果并非要事，他不会提出请求。

“很好。”最后她说，T'Pring不是会过早提出疑问的人，他知道她会在抵达地球以后询问回答，“我将询问Saaken长老何时能做安排。”

“我深表感激。”Spock说。

她微侧头直视他的眼睛。“不久我们就会相见。”她举起手致礼。“生生不息，繁荣昌盛。Spock。”

“生生不息，繁荣昌盛。T'Pring。”他回以手势庄重地说道。

Spock切断通讯坐回椅子，凝视着空白的屏幕。

T'Pring喜欢他，她几乎确信他是属于那“一小部分人”，但她未将此事透露给任何人，她会理解的，她会理解他有生理需求以外的需求。

他一直忽略了自身心灵感应需求而这显然是个错误，倘若他未忽视自身的心灵感应需求，则与Kirk学员的精神融合也不至于如此势不可挡，他很感激McCoy粗暴而又及时的打断了他们。Kirk的思维...

Spock合上双眼深吸一口气。

他渴望T'Pring冷静而井井有条的思维，这才是他所需的，这才是他想要的。

冷静，逻辑，控制。

有87.3%的可能性T'Pring会允许他与她进行精神融合。

同时也有96.2%的可能性她认为如此经验令人厌恶且过分亲密。

而她是对的。

Spock打开双眼盯着墙上的描绘着瓦肯试炼场的画作。

刚才与Kirk的融合过于亲密。

Kirk的思维生动耀眼又过于混乱，这本应令人厌恶，但是他没有感到厌恶，反倒是自己内心一直极力想要控制的那一部分被吸引了，他们融合的时间越长，就越难以自拔：融合使他上瘾，把他推往这不合逻辑又美丽的混乱深处。

Spock甩开脑中这些想法，混乱从不是美丽的。他不需要混乱，也不想要他的学生在他体内激起的原始渴望，他不想渴求自己的学生，无论他有多么令人赏心悦目。

对，Jim是长得很好看。

Spock抿唇，Leonard McCoy医生声称自己是Kirk的“朋友”，但是他触碰那个男孩的方式保护欲很强，似乎与他的语言不合。

我相信正常的瓦肯人如果发现你也是个怪胎肯定也不会高兴。再敢碰Jim一下，两个星球你都待不下去了。

Spock发现自己不自觉的握紧了拳头，下意识的松开了。

 

他需要冥想。


	7. Chapter 7

T’Pring在六天之后到达了。

Spock在她到达的时候正好有课程安排，因而他无法立刻去见她。鉴于他们约定好在Spock的公寓会面，因而看到T’Pring在教室外等他让他非常震惊。

“T’Pring，”Spock向她问候道，感受到了他们两人吸引了诸多目光。一些学员对他们表示好奇，另一些则露骨地盯着T’Pring看。这是符合逻辑的，鉴于她高挑，美丽而体态优美。

T’Pring忽视了这些目光，她的头高高昂起，彰显着她的高傲。

尽管她在他们两人眼神相交之时保持了面无表情，但Spock可以从他们的联结感受到她因为见到自己而感到愉悦。Spock自己，同样的，也对这场会面感到愉悦。距离他们上一次相见已有7.38个月了。 

“Spock。”

“我并未料想到能在这里见到你，”Spock开口评价道，伸出两根手指短暂地抚摸过T’Pring的。

“这的确是意料之外的发展，”T’Pring说着。“Saaken长老安排我到星舰学院参加一场科学研讨会。我到这里来和Barnett上将会面，并于十一分钟前结束。因而我到这里来见你的决定是唯一符合逻辑的。”

Spock挑起了一边眉毛。“这次科学研讨会将持续三周。”

他通过联结感到了一丝愉悦，“一贯如此，你总是执着于指出这些显而易见的事实。”

当他正要开口回答时，他看见了Kirk学员，后者正和McCoy学员一起离开教室。

他们再度眼神交汇了。

Kirk看了T’Pring一眼，然后转回来看着Spock。然后离开了。McCoy先是怒视着Spock，然后跟上了他的好友的脚步。

Spock直愣愣地盯着Kirk的后脑勺，然后转开了视线。Kirk已然从那次因为McCoy的干预而造成的精神伤害中复原了，这让Spock感到愉悦，然而Kirk的沉默寡言让Spock烦扰。如今，他在Spock的课上表现得很沉默。在Spock对Kirk学员有限的了解中，沉默寡言并不在其列。

“他是谁？”

Spock尽力维持着面无表情。“请再说一遍？”他回答道，转头看向T’Pring。

她直视着Spock，然后说。“那个你看了7.3秒的年轻男子。难道他不是你的学生吗？”

“他是我的学生，”Spock回答道，然后向着出口走去。“我想保持我们此次谈话的隐秘是更为谨慎的做法。”

Spock从他们的联结感到了一阵好奇，但是T’Pring并没有开口询问。她只是沉默地跟上了他。

在到达Spock的公寓之前，他们并没有再展开对话。

“这是你的房间，”Spock说着，向T’Pring展示着客房。上一次她的来访非常匆忙，没有时间到访Spock的公寓。“如果你觉得有何不满之处，请告知我。”

T’Pring瞥了一眼四周，然后点点头。她转向Spock，赞赏地看着他。“我必须向你承认，尽管我依旧对不赞同你的职业选择，但你的制服的确赏心悦目。”她开始褪去自己的裙子。“帮助我。”

Spock上前去帮助她脱去身上的衣物。尽管瓦肯长裙并不易于脱下，但Spock对此有着足够数量的实践经验。

“我想先与你讨论一些事物，”当T’Pring引导Spock将他的双手放在她裸露的胸部上时，Spock对她说道。

“我将有三个星期的时间留在这里，”她说着，“我们可以稍后再说。我想一场性交活动应该排在这次对话之前。”

“如你所愿。”Spock回答道，并不对此感到吃惊。就像大多数瓦肯人一样，T’Pring并不注重这些无意义的客套环节，而更倾向于直击重点，这更逻辑，更高效。

将自己的手从T’Pring的胸部挪开之后，他开始褪去自己的衣物。

 

~*~

 

“你请求我来到这里的原因是什么？”

Spock睁开眼睛看着他的未婚妻。

T’Pring躺在他的身边，看着他。

Spock研究着她平淡的神色，考虑着她的话。最终，他决定直接说出实情，毕竟T’Pring欣赏这种方式。

“我属于少数人，”他说着坐起身来，拿起了自己的衣物。Spock并非借此避开她的眼神，只是因为这种做法毫无必要，鉴于T’Pring的表情几乎不会背叛她的内心。

她不置一词，但Spock能从他们的联结感知到她的想法。

“你对此感到惊讶，”Spock陈述着，站起身来穿上衣物。

“我对你选择了这个话题感到了惊讶，”T’Pring说着，随着Spock一起站起身来穿上衣物。“12.63年前我便知晓了，Spock。”

她的语调平稳而不带感情，然而Spock能感到她并不喜欢谈论这个话题。

在他们穿戴完毕之后，Spock看着他，将自己的手握在的背后。“那么，你对此事有何看法？”

T’Pring垂下了头，拉紧了自己的裙子。这一次她并没有请求帮助，而Spock同样地，也未向她提供帮助。

“鉴于你无法改变此事，我的观点并无重要性，”最终她这样说道。“存在既合理。”

“的确如此，”Spock说着，企图忽视心中的一阵失望之感。感到失望是不合逻辑的。T’Pring对此的反应相较于大部分瓦肯人来说温和无害的。

一阵紧绷沉窒的沉默在房间里铺散开来。

“你请求我来此的原因是什么？”她在此问道，“我不认为你让我来此只是为了告知我这个事实。”

“现在这个原因已然毫无关系了。鉴于你不可能应允我的请求。”

T’Pring走向他，眼神不曾离开。“我长途跋涉到地球就是为此，Spock。我想我值得你给我一个解释。”

T’Pring是对的，一贯如此。

Spock在与她四目相对之前有些犹豫。“这有关于我对于自身感应方面需求的忽视。我想要请求你与我进行精神融合，不知你是否同意？”Spock甚至不需要联结就能知道T’Pring被他的请求所震惊了。他转开头去，说着，“这显然是一个错误的请求，我为浪费你的时间并让你放下你手头的研究道歉。”他向门口走去。

“Spock。”

他停了下来。

“不要表现得不合逻辑，”T’Pring说着。“你的人类冲动正蒙蔽你的理智。让我们用理性的方式去探讨这个问题。”

“我们要探讨什么，T’Pring？”他问道，转回来面对着她。

T’Pring镇定地看着他。Spock已然无法通过连结感知到她的任何情绪。她已经控制住了自己的情绪。

“我并没有因为你的本质而鄙夷你，”她说着，“然而，我并无意愿满足你的请求。我很……抱歉，但是我无法做到。你要求的太多了。”

T’Pring从不为任何事抱歉。

Spock简略地点点头。说着“可以理解。”

“然而，我也能理解你有感应方面的需求，而我却没有。我认为如果你想要通过其他途径使其得到满足，也是符合逻辑的。”

Spock紧紧地盯着她。“精神融合是是非私密的体验，T’Pring。”在古时候，这是只有在联结伴侣之间采有的行为。

她看起来有些焦虑不安。“我知晓此事。然而，鉴于你所说的你忽视了你自身感应方面的需求，我假设你已经成功的与另一个个体建立过了此类融合，有了这些体验。为何你不再次向这个人提出请求？”

Spock移开了他的视线。“这是不可能的。”

他感受到了来自T’Pring探求的目光。

“是那个男孩么？今天你盯着看的那位？”

Spock全身紧绷，接着转过去看向她。

否认这一事实是不合逻辑的。

“答案是肯定的。”

她挑起了一边眉毛。“我不理解为何你认为再次请求他是不可能的。这个男孩对你而言唾手可得。”

“James Kirk是我的学生，”Spock说着。“此外，他的一个……朋友，McCoy学员，威胁要向上头举报我H级别心灵感应者的身份，假如我再度接近Kirk学员的话。”

他们互相沉默了两秒钟。

“不要告诉我你在惧怕一个人类。”

Spock浑身僵直了。“我并没有‘惧怕’McCoy学员。只是，用我的职业生涯为此冒险是不合逻辑的。”

T’Pring接下来给他的眼神让他无法解读。“我相信你有能力做到小心谨慎。假如这个男孩能完全满足你的感应需求，那这就值得冒险。如若你渴求他的心灵，那就去夺取。”

“这并非易事。”

她钻研着Spock的表情，眼神中带着审视。

“你渴望他吗？”

在大多数时候，Spock认为T’Pring所采取的这种有话直说的方式非常令人振奋，显然现在不是其中一个时刻。

与时下流行的认知相反，瓦肯人有能力撒谎。然而这种做法令他厌恶。

“是的，”Spock说着，与他的未婚妻的眼神交汇。

承认这个事实让人……非常地不安。尽管他们获得了互相的认可，鉴于两人分居在两个星球，他们并非彼此的唯一选择，但他们没有就此正式谈论过，因为这是毫无必要的。他们两人都清楚，当他的“时刻”到来的时候，他们会完完全全地联结在一起，并且缔结婚姻关系。

“他看起来非常年轻，”T’Pring评价道，“他到法定年龄了吗？”

“是的，”Spock盯着她，“我不能理解你对Kirk学员的这些追问。”

“相反的，我不能理解你为何要让自己否认这些。”一丝皱眉闪过了她的面孔。“假若你渴望他，那就去夺取。”

Spock知道自己的母亲认为T’Pring是“被溺爱的”，而事实证明她是对的。T’Pring作为他们这一宗族唯一的孩子，她已经习惯了得到任何自己想要的，并且对所有不可能的事物感到困惑。这一现象非常有趣……假如Spock允许自己感到这种有趣的感情的话。

“你不理解，”Spock回答她。

“正确：我的确不理解，”T’Pring说着。“对我来说有一点很明显的是：你让你的感性思维控制了你的行为。假若你用逻辑来面对此事，你就会和我一样觉得其解决方案是如此显而易见。”

“他是我的学生，T’Pring。”

她再一次给了他一个直勾勾的眼神。“的确如此，他是你的学生。这就是为何你不能让你自己的事业毁于这一瞬间的生理欲望。得到他，满足你自己的欲望而后你就不会再被他的存在所影响。这是唯一逻辑的解决方案。”

得到他，这是唯一的逻辑。

Spock摇晃着脑袋，但这种想法挥之不去。

也学T’Pring是对的。根据他以往的性经验，生理的需求会在弃得到满足之后减弱。他在过去的六天花了24%的时间想着Kirk，这个事实让他困扰不已。他放纵于对自己的学生的执迷而牺牲了工作效率。这是不可接受的。

“你的逻辑是合理的。”Spock最终承认了。

T’Pring微微倾过头。“谢谢，”她走向书桌然后坐了下来。“这一台通讯设备可用吗？”

“肯定的。”

“为我接通Barnett上将的秘书。”

Spock挑起眉毛，然后输入了指令。

当上将的秘书的脸出现在屏幕里的时候，他挪开了身子。

“博士，”她向T’Pring问候着。

“请告知上将我改变了主意，我会接受他的提议，为自己收取一位助手。”

“当然了，博士。我可以给你一份备选名单，他们其中的所有人都是被高度举荐的——”

“我已经选定了一个合意的学生，”T’Pring打断了她的话。“他的名字是James Kirk。”

秘书皱起了眉头。“但是他只是一个一年级——”

“不要强迫我再重复一遍我的选择，”T’Pring说着，非常严厉。“帮我联上Kirk先生。”

这个秘书迅速地点点头，接着屏幕重新归为了黑暗。

“你企图完成什么计划？”Spock问她。

“做一些符合逻辑的事同时也避免将你的职业生涯置于险境。”T’Pring回答他。

2秒之后，Kirk学员的脸出现在了屏幕上。鉴于Kirk没有办法看到自己，Spock放任自己向Kirk看去。

“Kirk学员，是吗？”T’Pring问道。

而Kirk脸上的表情，是……诡异的。

“是的，”他过了一会儿回答道，“Barnett上将的秘书说你想要我当你的助手，在这次科技研讨会上。”

“确实如此，”T’Pring回答他。

Kirk的眼神充满了谨慎。“请别误解我——并不是说我不为此感到荣幸——但是，为什么是我？”

“为何不是你？我并无解释我行为的义务。你究竟是否接受这次委任？假如你不想要赚得这些额外的学分，我可以找另外……”

“好吧，”Kirk回答道，但是他的神色依旧充满了警惕。

“对此我感到愉悦，”T’Pring平淡地说。“我今天就需要你的帮助。目前我居住在Spock指挥官的公寓里。”

Spock可以看到Kirk的眼中闪过了一些情感。

“Spock指挥官的公寓？”他重复着。

“的确如此。这是预料之中的，我是他的未婚妻。”

Kirk的面部表情刹地变得一片空白。

“有什么重要的事吗？”T’Pring问他。

“没有，”Kirk在1.6秒后回答道。“你想要我何时过去？”

“7点。”

“好的，”Kirk说着。“两小时后见，博士。”

“你可以叫我T’Pring。”

“等会见，博士。”

屏幕又暗了下去。

T’Pring在她的椅子里转过来面对着Spock。“他从视觉感官上来看的确无与伦比。”

Spock未置一词。

“你的感激在何处，Spock？你必须承认这是一个绝妙的解决办法。”

Spock在他的背后收紧双手。“T’Pring，你是真的在建议当我和我的学员进行性交活动和心灵融合的时候，你就在隔壁一间房间吗？”

T’Pring抬起她的眉毛。“你在邀请我观看吗？”

有些时候Spock无法确认T’Pring所说的话是不是认真严肃的。虽说瓦肯人不“开玩笑”，但是,,,,,,

或许他在人类中住得太久了。

“否定的，”他说着，为了以防万一她方才那个问题是认真的。

“那么就这么决定了，”她说着。“Kirk学员将在7点到达。我想一个小时时间对你来说足够了。在这之后，我想让你带我去我上次到访时，我们就餐的餐厅。他们所提供的菜单是可接受的。8：30我会准备好出发。

一贯如此，Spock想着，他的母亲从不出错。

 

~*~

 

Jim在门前犹豫了，再一次问自己他究竟在这里干什么。  
他向Bones承诺自己会避开Spock，而他也确实想要遵守承诺。但如果他对自己足够诚实，和Spock在一起做的那些事让他感到非常的不自在。他对Spock那种汹涌的迷恋是……变态的。还有那些精神融合……他告诉Bones他不再感到怪异了，但是这只是他对自己那个保护欲过度的朋友的一点安慰。当然，在Bones无数的针头之下，他感觉不错，生理上的不错。但这就像他整个人被错误的组装了，而有些什么事情已经失控了；这很难解释。甚至到现在，在一个星期之后，每次他再次想起那次心灵融合，都让他感到焦躁不安，浑身发热——还有最诡异的——性致勃勃。显然，他的身体对Spock随意摆弄他的心灵这一回事充满了喜爱。

Jim对自己皱了皱脸，然后敲门。

过了一会儿，门开了，露出了Spock的脸。

他这次依旧穿着一件瓦肯服饰：一件古怪的束胸外衣牢牢地包裹住他宽阔的肩膀，还有墨色的长裤。

他看起来秀色可餐。

Jim舔过了他的唇角。这是禁止的，见鬼。Spock是他的导师，还是他的上级军官。同时，他还已经缔结了婚约。况且，在所有人之中，偏偏T’Pring是他的未婚妻。

“学员。”

Jim暂时往下瞟了一眼，好让自己的面部表情保持一片空白，接着他再度抬起头来看着Spock。“我到这里来找你的未婚妻。”

“我知晓此事，”Spock边说着边挪开身子，让他走进去。

Jim走进他的公寓，但紧接着他停下了脚步，不去看Spock，静静地说，“你就不觉得愧疚吗？你是真的有未婚妻，而你却……”

Spock在背后扣紧了自己的双手。“你对此事并不理解。”

“的确，”Jim说着，他的嘴唇抿住了。“我想说的是——我听到了那些谣言，但我觉得那些都是胡扯。假如你有未婚妻的话，Spock，你在做的那些就是混蛋事。”

“事实上，她并不是我的未婚妻。这种措辞是不准确的。她是我的联结伴侣。”

Jim哼了一声。“那更棒了。所以现在我就要开始和她谈论一些别的事，就好她的联结伴侣从来没有压在我身上过一样？这并不是说我是一个圣人还是别的那些什么。但这很诡异，这还是说轻的。”

Spock转开了视线，转身走向了客厅，就好像Jim刚刚什么都没有说一样。混蛋。

“T’Pring正在等我们。”

的确如此。

她坐在沙发上，手里拿着一个PADD。

她就像Jim记忆中那样美丽。唯一的差别是，她并没有怀着Bones的孩子。

“Kirk先生，”她问候着，从PADD里抬起了头。

Jim向她点头致意，不断润湿着自己的嘴唇。

“Spock，不要在我还在这里的时候就用这种目光盯着他。”T’Pring说着，挑起了一边的眉毛。

Jim呼吸一窒，他从T’Pring身上挪开了注视，转到了Spock脸上，那个刚才还没有盯着他看的Spock。

“我并没有这么做，T’Pring。”Spock说着，全身僵直了。

Jim又重新看向T’Pring。“怎么回…”他眯起了眼睛，“你并不是要我到这里来讨论研讨会的。”

“的确如此，”T’Pring承认道。“我是一个瓦肯人。我并不需要助手。我自己一个人便可以完全胜任研讨会的相关事务。然而，我的确在其他事务上需要你的帮助。”

Jim在胸前抱起了手臂，眯着眼看着她。“其他事务？不会正好是和你的联结伴侣有关吧？”

T’Pring在她的腿上交叠起自己的双手，盯着Jim看，好像他是一个非常令人好奇的造物。“你并不愚昧。鉴于Spock和我将在8：30离开，我讲直接阐明我的意图。我知道Spock想要你。”

Jim感到他的胃部有一阵翻动。他没有看向Spock。

与此同时，T’Pring继续说了下去，“诚然这种渴望会对他的职业生涯造成威胁，因此必须被解决。Spock还有一些感应方面的需求，而我无法帮助他。因此，我认为最逻辑的解决方案是让你来帮助他。正如我正式要求你成为我的助手，你的来访将不会危害到你的职业生涯。”

Jim直愣愣地盯着她。“我不确定我是不是正确理解了你的意思。你在要求我和你的联结伴侣滚床单？”

“基本上来说，是的。”

Jim再度看了她一会儿，然后转向Spock。“还有你也同意这个？”

Spock轻微地皱起了眉头，显然不熟悉这个表情。“如果你在询问我是否与T’Pring意见一致，我是的。尽管我认为这并非是理想解决方案，但显然这是最逻辑的解决方案。”

Jim眨眨眼，又看了T’Pring一眼，然后再度看向Spock。“你们两个都疯了，瓦肯人都是他妈的疯子。”

T’Pring微微歪过脑袋。“你反对的具体原因是什么？”

Jim大笑了起来，一只手梳过了自己的头发。“反对？首先，我为何要同意这个？”

“你为何不同意？”T’Pring说着，研究着他的表情。“你难道不渴望他么？Spock在床上的技巧娴熟。”

她的这些话让Jim哑口无言。

好吧。好的。Jim能理解不同的物种都有着自己独特的风俗习惯；探索新的文明和他们的文化是星舰吸引他的一点。但这件事情是彻彻底底的诡异。

他的脸热腾腾的，然后他看向了Spock。

至少Spock看起来对他自己的联结伴侣的直率有那么点不适应。

他们的眼神相遇了。

Spock的床上技巧娴熟。

Jim感到他的浑身都被点燃了——滚烫而恼怒。尽管他无法解释原因。

他再一次看向T’Pring。

“技巧娴熟。好吧。难道你一点也不会嫉妒吗？”

“嫉妒？”T’Pring重复着，她的眼中闪过了一丝好奇。“Spock是我的联结伴侣。即便他与我分开，也不会真正的分离。他属于我，同样的，我也属于他。一个被他偶然选中的来满足他的生理需求的人并不会影响到我或我们的联结。”

Jim的胃部不断地搅动着。“多么富有逻辑，”他语调平平地说。“但是我可没有那么富有逻辑，所以我不会做这个。抱歉，但是这种纯然理智的性爱一点也无法激起我的性致。”他转身向门口走去，自己因为T’Pring的话而感到一定程度上的恼怒，同时因为自己被这个提议诱惑而愤愤。他是真的，真的被诱惑了。

Spock跟着他走出了房间。

“Kirk学员，”当他们在门廊的时候Spock说着。

“说真的？”Jim发出了一声短促的大笑，然后停了下来。他没有转过身来。“你的女朋友提议让我们两个来一发，而你却叫我‘Kirk学员’？这种诡异简直到了一个全新的级别。是所有的瓦肯人都情感迟钝吗？哦等等，别回答这个问题。”  
他感到Spock走向了他。

Jim浑身僵直了，他的皮肤因为这种认知而刺痛。他厌恶他的心脏因此疯狂地跳动着。他厌恶自己的脖子因为Spock的呼吸的迫近而变得过分敏感。厌恶他能敏锐地感受到Spock的提问。Jim急促地深吸一口气。

“我能理解这种纯然理性的方式能让人感到古怪，”Spock静静地说。“然而，我相信这不会影响这项举动令人满意的程度。”

“这项举动的满意……”Jim呻吟着，用一只手搓过自己的脸。“看在操蛋的份上，闭嘴。够了。这件事现在真的在他妈的搅乱我的脑子。自从我发了那封愚蠢的简讯之后，所有的一切都变得如此诡异。那封信——还有这些事，都没有任何的意义。我不想要这些。还有我承诺Bones会远离你的。”

“此事与McCoy学员无关，”Spock说着。

他的声音清楚而短促。

Jim眨眨眼，然后转回去钻研着Spock的表情。“你是嫉妒了吗？”

Spock 的脸仿佛带上了一张坚实的面具。“瓦肯人不会嫉妒。我只是观察到了McCoy参与进了与他无关的事务。此外，他对你的态度于一个所谓的‘朋友’而言是不适当且值得怀疑的。他对待你的方式好像你是他的所有物，并且用一种不适当的方式触碰你。同时，他自己承认你看起来极度赏心悦目。”

Jim盯着他。“对于一个自称不嫉妒的人，你真是令人见鬼的印象深刻。”

Spock眯眼看着他。“我并没有嫉妒。”他重复着。

Jim咧着嘴笑了。

Spock盯着他微笑的脸，他的眼神暗了下来，接着他突然上前拉进他，热切地亲吻他。Jim喘息着，他的手臂环住Spock，把他紧紧地压向自己。Spock在他的唇上印下短促而炽烈的吻，然后把他的舌头伸进了Jim的嘴巴。Jim呻吟着吮吸着Spock的舌头，他头晕目眩，身体因为渴望而微微颤抖。贴着Spock扭动着。“想要你，”在他可以阻止自己之前，他喃喃道。

“我也是，想要你。”Spock说着，吻遍了Jim的脸颊和脖子。“在我和T’Pring离开之前，我们有一个小时13分钟时间。我相信这足够完成这次性事议程。”

在Spock这样触碰他的时候，Jim甚至无法思考。“是的，好吧。就这一次。”

Spock给了他一个短暂的吻，然后拉起他的手，带他往走廊里更远的那扇门走去。

那是一个卧室。

他们一踏入这间卧室，Spock说，“电脑，设置私人锁门密匙。灯光到30%。”

然后他将Jim压在门上，继续亲吻他。

当他们终于分开之后，Spock的两颊微微泛绿，眼神幽暗而朦胧。“除去你的衣物，并将自己安置在床上，”Spock说着，然后抽开身子脱下了自己的衣服，他的动作迅速而带着力量。

Jim扯下了自己的汗衫并把它扔在地上。其余的衣物也被他一一扔在地上。

带他全身赤裸之后，他走向床铺，坐了下来，看着Spock。

Spock依旧穿着自己的裤子，但是他已经脱去了袜子和上衣。他看起来美妙绝伦：柔和而消瘦的肌肉，带着严密控制的力量。他的裤子边缘有着一簇毛发，消失在了裤子里。Jim盯着它们，舌头无意识地舔舐着自己的嘴唇。“你为什么还没有脱光？”

他抬起头来看向Spock 的脸，发现Spock自己也盯着Jim。他的眼神扫遍了Jim的全身，在他的嘴唇，他的脖子，他的乳头，他的大腿上不断徘徊。Jim的身体因为这些凝视而疼痛。Spock这些炽烈的凝视，就像是实实在在的触摸。

Jim干咽了一口，有一部分的他为Spock眼中潜伏的黑暗面所退缩着，而另一部分的他为此而兴奋致死。

Spock将自己的目光维持在Jim身上，他解开了自己的裤子，和内裤一起拉下来。然后他将它们叠好，然后放在一边的椅子上，他走向了床铺。他的勃起已经非常的明显了。Jim竭尽全力不去盯着那个方向看。

再一次润湿了自己的唇，Jim躺在了床上，享受着Spock对他的凝视。他并不觉得难为情；可能他是没有另一个Jim那么阳刚而强健——但以后他也会的——但是他知道自己看起来不错。并且，显然Spock十分喜爱他所看到的这些。

“快来，”他说着，用自己的眼神锁定Spock。“压倒我。”

瓦肯人的速度是该死的快。

在Jim有时间眨眼之前，Spock已然压在了他身上，他沉重的躯体将Jim压向了床单，双手支在他的两边。

Jim在Spock身下喘息着，肌肤相亲。“你很重，”他恍惚地笑了。把自己的一条腿绕过Spock 的大腿，因为两人硬着的阴茎互相摩擦而喘息。“但我可不是在抱怨这个。”

Spock用大拇指触碰着Jim的脸颊，带着一种似乎是迷恋的神色盯着Jim的脸看着。“你对于一个人的感官来说是一个不小的刺激。”他说着，然后低下头来给了他一个绵长而深入的吻。

直到Spock允许他能再度呼吸之时，Jim的内心完完全全地，极度愉悦地，变得一片空白。

“我渴望拥有你，”Spock说着，“你愿意吗？”

Jim眨眨眼。“你指的是，就想是，真正的性？”

Spock点点头，一只手伸过他们的身体，挤压着Jim的阴茎。“的确，我想要进行贯穿性的性交活动。”

Jim咬住自己的嘴唇。“好吧，但是我要提醒你我之前从没这么做过。”

Spock只是点了点头，但Jim可以发誓他看到一丝愉悦闪过了Spock的眼睛。

Jim眯着眼睛看Spock，但是Spock的表情又一次恢复了一片空白，他的脸部没有透露出任何信息。假如Jim没有Spock坚硬的老二抵着自己的大腿来泄露这个秘密，他永远不会知道Spock因此而性奋着。

“很好，”Spock说着，将自己安置在Jim的两腿之间。他伸出自己的手握住Jim的两边臀瓣，然后直起身来。

Jim朝他瞪着眼睛，然后抓住Spock的肩膀。“他妈怎么回事？你得先帮我做好准备！你不能就这么长驱直入！如果你不知道怎么做，那么让我来操你。”

Spock的鼻孔微微张开了。“我向你保证我熟知此项事务。你没有考虑到我不是一个人类这一事实。我的生理特性和你有着巨大差异。”

Jim轻轻地哼了一声。“除非你有一根能自由舒张我的肌肉的老二，让这事变得不那么痛，不然你与众不同的生理特性毫无帮助。”

Spock挑起了一边眉毛。

Jim盯着他的脸。“你一定是在逗我。”

“这是一项符合逻辑的进化特征。大多数瓦肯雄性都有……一个非常激烈的交配季节，因此，进化出一项避免伤害他们的伴侣的生理特征是非常必要的。”

一个非常激烈的交配季节。Pon farr。

这就说得通了，但是Jim依旧觉得这难以置信。

“好吧，”他带着怀疑地回答道，“但如果我感受到了疼痛，你就得停下。”

Spock再次停下来亲吻他，啃咬着他的下嘴唇。“我会将此变为一次令人满意的体验。”他说着，吮吸着Jim肿胀的嘴唇。

Jim抵着Spock火热的嘴唇叹息着，他的心智再一次被欲求所蒙蔽。“好吧，继续。”他说着，试图在Spock坚挺的阴茎抵着他的洞口的时候放松下来。

“我不可能适应这个，”Jim说着，不断地蠕动着。

“不要动。你可以的。”Spock说着，抚慰地摸着Jim胃部紧绷的肌肉。他开始缓缓推进，然后Jim浑身僵直了。除了把自己扯成两半，不然这见鬼的没可能会成功的。

但紧接着他内部的肌肉屈服了，放松了下来，接着Spock的阴茎推了进去，直到Jim感到他的双球抵着自己。Spock发出了一阵轻微的声音，他的身体在Jim的上方僵直了。

Jim大睁着眼看着Spock。他几乎无法感受到任何别的事物。全然的满足，充实。

Spock低下头来看着他，挑起了一边的眉毛，就好像在说，我告诉过你了。

十足的混蛋。

Jim怒气冲冲地说着。“好吧，这是成功了。那又怎么样？我都快要睡着了，感觉不到任何事物。”说实话，他有一点点的失望。

Spock看了他一眼。“你先下正处在由我的润滑液中的缓和麻醉剂而造成的麻木中。过一会儿就会失效了。”他开始缓慢而小心地进出着。

Jim微微笑了，凝视着Spock 的眼睛。“并没有。还是什么都没感觉到。可能你就只是个无趣的炮友，指挥官。”

他感到Spock轻蔑地看了他一眼。“过会儿我们就知道了，”他说着，将Jim的右腿折起来压到胸前，前倾调整他的刺入角度。“如果我所知的人类解剖学是正确的话——”

Jim呻吟着，眼睛都睁不开了。

Spock再一次这么做了，他的阴茎碾压着那一点——Jim的前列腺，好吧——再一次的。Jim咬住自己的嘴唇，想要吞下自己的那些呻吟。

“你依旧无聊吗？”Spock说着，向下看着他，眼神在他全身游走。

“别这么得意，”Jim不断喘息着说。

“瓦肯人从不‘得意’”Spock说着，当他再一次推入Jim体内的时候微微闭上了双眼。

如此满足，如此美好。Jim把一只手放在自己的嘴巴上，企图抑制住他嘴里不断发出的声响，但他不能，不能完全做到这些；有些轻微的带着渴求呻吟随着Spock坚定地操着他的动作，还有他抚着Jim的大腿的手的动作泄露了出来。

Spock停了下来。

Jim没有啜泣，这不是啜泣。

“看着我，”Spock紧促地说着。

Jim抬起他沉重的眼睑，让自己盯着Spock看。

Spock平时完美而苍白的皮肤上透露着淡淡的绿色，他的眼神就像Jim一样飘忽不定。“我想要和你精神融合。你允许我这样做吗？”

Jim呻吟着，他发疼的阴茎贴着自己的胃部搏动着。好的，请这么做。

“继续，”他艰难地说着。“但是不要去读我的思维，懂吗？”

Spock竟颤动了。“我不会用这种方式侵犯你的隐私。”

“我并不是说你会这么做，”Jim移动着自己的屁股，想要让Spock重新动作起来。  
“快点，继续做。”但Spock并未动作，Jim发出了一声沮丧的声音，抓过Spock的手，放在自己的脸上。“来吧，”他说着，看着Spock的眼睛。“进入我。我想要你。”

一些原始的欲望闪过了Spock的眼睛，然后他手指张开，摆到了精神融合点上。Jim感到了一阵推力，然后Spock进入了他的大脑。

Jim因为感到了一阵夹杂着渴望，欲求，向往的狂乱思想猛地压上他而不断呻吟。他感到Spock用手肘撑着身子，重新动作了起来，用一种更为激进的节奏。Jim用自己的手臂环上他，在Spock加快冲刺节奏的时候紧紧地抓住了他，Spock的阴茎每次都狠狠地擦过他的前列腺。这太多了，太好了，太过于激烈了，甚至带着一些疼痛，但这些许疼痛只是加重了这灭顶的快感和愉悦；他爱这些，他的身子微微颤抖着，随着他的手重重地抓着Spock的背，细碎的啜泣不断地传出他的嘴巴，催促着Spock继续。再深一点，重一点，快点，Spock。他不确定自己是否把这些话都大声的说出来了，但是Spock的节奏变得更为狂野。Jim呻吟着，随着Spock重重地推进而弓起了身子，身下的床因为Spock的动作吱呀作响。

Spock又一次猛地进入他，Jim为那一瞬间像一阵风暴一样淹没他的属于Spock的快感而哭喊，这是如此的炽烈，将他推过了最后的那条防线。他也跟着射了，然后颤抖着，喘息着贴近了Spock。这一刻，他感到他的高潮——他们的高潮——将会持续到永久。最终，Spock重重地倒在了Jim的身上，呼吸急促而沉重。

Jim不知道他们像那样子躺了多久。

当这一阵狂喜的余韵终于开始褪去的时候，他发现自己和Spock的精神依旧紧紧相连。

“太棒了，”Jim在他能阻止自己之前脱口而出。

他在Spock能大声说出口之前，就感到了他的赞同。“的确如此。”

尽管他依旧喘息着，Jim最终睁开了自己的双眼，转过头去看向Spock。

他们一起躺在一个枕头上。Spock的脸仅仅在咫尺之远。他甚至能看清Spock的睫毛。  
这感觉古怪。却亲密。

令人毛骨悚然的亲密。

“你举报了我，这件事还是很混蛋，”Jim说，“还有我会让你付出代价的。”

“我记住了，”Spock说着，凝视着Jim。

Jim挪开了视线，然后因为一个想法皱起了眉头。“你没有再一次的搞乱我的脑子吧，对吗？”

Spock微微摇头。“我的精神屏障工作良好。”但是他收回了手，于是那个融合便慢慢断开了。

Jim瑟缩了一下，再次感到了一阵寒冷。

“你还好吗？”Spock问道，双眉之间起了一丝褶皱。

Jim盯着他，带着点惊讶。但是到了现在，在他们愚蠢的性交和心灵探索之后，Spock对他的态度变得柔和似乎也不再像原来那么古怪了

“是的，”Jim说着，轻轻地碰着自己的嘴唇。在Spock的吻之后，他觉得那里依旧疼痛而红肿。Spock的眼神也跟着他的动作注视着他的嘴唇。

他再一次倾身向前。

Jim大笑着，转过头让Spock的嘴唇印在自己的下巴上。“你喜欢亲吻，是吗？我的嘴巴痛死了。”

这让Spock因为一些原因停了下来。他给了Jim一个古怪的眼神。

在Jim有机会问他之前，传来了一阵敲门声。

“Spock，我请求进入房间。”T’Pring的声音传了进来。

Jim的整个人僵直了，他的胃部纠结起来。他完完全全忘记了T’Pring的存在。

Spock的表情变得无法解读，他离开床铺站了起来。抓过一件黑色的瓦肯长袍套上，他停下来看着Jim，然后从Jim身下拿过被单盖在他身上遮住他裸露的身体，接着走向了门口。

“你认真的？”Jim说着，抬起了自己的眉毛。

“是的，”Spock说着，避开了他的眼神。“这并不雅观。”

Jim有那么点觉得这是一个重大的逻辑错误，考虑到T’Pring完全知晓他们刚才再做的事，但他决定闭嘴。

“电脑，开门。”Spock说道。

门滑开了，T’Pring走了进来。“我已然准备完毕了，”她宣布着，仅仅瞥了Jim一眼。她看起来美丽动人，高贵典雅。一个完美的女人。

“我将在3.2分钟之内准备完毕，”Spock说着。

T’Pring看上去有些不悦。“你知道我厌恶推延，”她说着，然后转向Jim。

在她探查的目光下，Jim突然非常庆幸Spock几乎把床单拉到了他的下巴下面。

“感谢你的帮助，Kirk先生。”

Jim尴尬地耸耸肩。

“请在稍后穿戴整齐并妥帖地离开这里，Kirk先生，”T’Pring说着。“Spock和我马上就要离开了。”

Spock的面部表情再一次陷入了一片空白，但是Jim能感受到他们刚才精神融合的微弱的余韵，因而他知道Spock正为某事而恼怒着。可能他为自己的不守时而生气。这对于瓦肯人来说可能是一件大事。

T’Pring转向了Spock。“你可以用我的盥洗室，这样Kirk先生可以用你的。”

Spock点点头，最后看了Jim一眼，离开了房间，让T’Pring和他两人单独相处。

“呃，”Jim说着，觉得见鬼的怪异。他低头看向了这张床，好奇着Spock会不会在等会同样在这张床上和T’Pring来一发。多么愚蠢。当然Spock会的：T’Pring可是他的联结伴侣。

“再一次感谢你，Kirk先生，”T’Pring说着，她的声音变得更为柔和。“我感激你为此做出个人隐私方面的牺牲。”

Jim不解地盯着她，然后意识到她说的是精神融合。

他再一次耸了耸肩，决定不告诉她自己实际上完全喜欢这种体验。可能太过于喜欢了。他知道T’Pring无法理解。瓦肯人宁愿与他人分享自己的联结伴侣也不愿意进行精神融合，这实在是可笑。瓦肯人真是天杀的诡异。好吧，Jim可能理解这种不信任感来自何处：H级心灵感应者可以彻底搅乱一个人的心智，而对于瓦肯人这样重视控制高于一切的种族，揉入这种激烈而富有情感化的体验是不可想象的。

“这不是什么大事儿，”Jim说着。

这当然不是什么大事。就好像T’Pring早前说的那样？Spock仅仅只是通过一种富有逻辑而实际的方式满足了他的生理欲求。

这只是一次性的。

这是吗？

“这事是一次性的吧，对吗？”Jim在她快要离开的时候问道。

T’Pring停下脚步，似乎有些犹豫。“我并不确定，”她回答道。“我需要与Spock探讨此事。我不知道他对感应方面有多少需求。假如他将此作为一种常规性的需求，那么在我离开之前会为他觅得以为谨慎妥帖的人选。显然，你在我离开之后便无法为他提供帮助。Spock是对的，这太危险了：因为你是他的学生。我应该寻求其他个体的帮助。”说完这些，她就离开了。

“好吧，”Jim对着空荡荡的房间说道。

好吧。


	8. Chapter 8

Spock看起来有所困扰。

事实上他一整个晚上都有所困扰，从他们离开公寓以来他就几乎没说过话。

作为一名科学家，T’Pring容易感到好奇，但是她是个有耐性的人，她决定等到合适的机会再问询问。Spock在不想与别人交谈的时候顽固沉默寡言得可怕。

只在第二道菜上来的时候她才提起了这个话题。

“他是否令你满足？”

Spock停顿了一下，继续进食。“我无意讨论这一话题。”

T’Pring靠回背椅上。“我对个中细节并无兴趣，Spock。我仅欲询问他是否满足了你的欲求，你是否想再要一次。”

Spock放下刀叉。“事实上，我想与你谈论此事，T’Pring。”他的棕色双眸定焦在她身上。“在瓦肯星合理符合逻辑的事物在地球往往被视为无礼且粗鲁。你对Kirk学员谈话时的莽直态度于人类标准极为恶劣，若他感到被冒犯我全然不会感到惊讶。”

T’Pring挑眉。“多么奇怪。”

“我不想对此进行争论，”Spock说，“我用了多于2.6年才学习到人类在某方面比瓦肯人更加...敏感。我认为此为文化误解的难题，人类在涉及私人关系的领域并不欣赏合理逻辑的方式解决。我并不认为Kirk学员在与人进行性事后被告知需立刻离开会让他愉悦，依我之见如此情形下人类趋向于认为被冒犯。”

T’Pring不能完全压制自己的疑惑：“但我们的确要离开，若他不想独自在你房中，则应立即离去。”

Spock啜饮了一口茶。“这是正确的，但或许你应改变措辞。”

她歪头细看着他：“你为何如此在意那名男孩的感受。”

Spock眼神坚定的对上她的视线。“Kirk学员他极其意志坚强，冒犯他会换来反作用。”

T’Pring扬眉。“意为你期望重复此次经历。”

Spock垂目看着盘子。“是。”

随之而来的静默中，她惊讶的打量着他，她并未料到他对那名人类的欲望强大到足以让他想再来一次，她知道Spock从未与她之外的人发生过多次性关系。

“很好。”她说。“下次我与他对话之时会三思措辞，你希望我合适安排会面，星期一或许可行？”

Spock叉起一口事物咀嚼着，8.6秒后才作回答，但是并未直视她。“我明日有空。”

T’Pring发现自己正在盯着他看。

多么奇怪，Spock感到渴求。

“我并未渴求。”Spock说。“我周日与周一无空闲时间。”

T’Pring强迫自己放松，Spock偶尔会读取她思维的习惯使人心烦，但他知晓他并非有意所为，毕竟他们的联结把两人链接在一起，而她无法当着一个精神融合者面屏蔽自己所有思想。

她忍不住下意识地颤抖了一下。

“确实？”她重新把注意力放回到谈话上。“很好，我将告知他明日前来，然而，我需与你谈论一件相关事宜。”

Spock挑起一边的眉毛。

T’Pring把双手交叠在桌上。“三周后我即将离开，无疑，此后你不得与你这名学生持续任何联系。考虑到星舰不能知晓你为H级心灵感应能力者，就算仅是严格的心灵感应关系也或许会危及你的事业。你是否需要我助你寻找一名言行慎重的同伴服务你的心灵感应需求？”

Spock有些难堪，就算她不是H级心灵感应者也能知晓。Spock从不像大多数的瓦肯人一般毫无表情。她不敢肯定这是出于他的半人类血统抑或是因为他是心灵感应者，又或许两者都有关系。

“我感激你的关心，但回答是否定的。”Spock平淡地说。“在有需之时我能够自行去寻找言行慎重的同伴。”

“很好。”说实话，她松了一口气。她毫无头绪该去何处找寻一名愿意与H级心灵感应者进行思维融合且言行慎重到不会毁了Spock事业的个体。

“尽管如此，依然感谢你，T’Pring。”他的回答让她回看了她一眼。

她侧头：“你需感荣幸，拥有我是你的福气。”

 

~*~

 

第二天早上六点，T’Pring接通了Kirk学员的频率。

然而，出现在荧幕上的人并非Kirk学员，而是一名表情不悦的黑发男人，有趣的是他还光裸着胸膛。

“你他妈是谁！而且为什么要在这个天杀的时间呼叫！”

T’Pring眨眨眼：“什么？现为六点。”

那个男人大喊了一声“正是如此！”然后切断了通讯。

T’Pring对着荧幕愣了一会儿重新拨打了一遍。

“立刻替我呼叫Kirk先生，”那个粗鲁的男人一出现在荧幕上他就立刻说。

“听着，女孩——”那个男人眯眼看着他，然后皱起了眉。“你是瓦肯人。”

“观察力多么敏锐。”T’Pring说。“我希望与Kirk先生对话，我是来自瓦肯科学院的T’Pring博士，告知他我要与他谈话。”

男人冷哼了一声：“博士？你看起来根本就不可能超过20岁。”

T’Pring冷冷地看着他。“我25.6岁，但此事与你无关，先生（Mister）...?”

男人笑了。“实际上是医生（Doctor）。”他回答。他的声音里是带着嘲讽吗？“Leonard McCoy医生，28 岁。”

T’Pring眯眼，从未有人胆敢取笑她。

“你的听力是否有损，McCoy医生?我已告知你通知Kirk学员，我要与他进行对话。”

McCoy把双臂交叉在光裸的胸膛上。“关于什么事情？”

“与你无关，但若你必须知晓，在接下来三周于星舰学院举行的星际科技研讨会期间，他将成为我的助手。”

McCoy抿唇。“Jim是提到过，但他似乎忘记提到你是个瓦肯人。”

“此事有何关联？”

“学院里近期唯一的瓦肯女性就是Spock的未婚妻，”McCoy眯眼说道。“在成百上千足以胜任的学员中你选了Jim，多巧啊。”

T’Pring谨慎地看着他，眼前这名令人气恼的人类就是Spock昨日提及的Kirk的朋友，他威胁Spock再靠近Kirk一次要泄露他心灵感应能力的事情，她不能让此事发生。

“他只是幸运。”她直视McCoy的眼睛说。

“哦真的吗？”McCoy说，“不知道他是不是也或许昨天去了Spock的住处找你呢？”

T’Pring犹豫片刻，但由于此事容易核查，她据实以答。“确实。”

“而Spock，或许，也正好在公寓里？”

“肯定。”她只好这么回答。

McCoy看起来不高兴。“而你和Jim讨论会议事项的时候他也在场？”

“并未。”T’Pring看着他的双眼说。这并非谎言，因为他们并未讨论会议，而Spock当然也就不在这并不存在的对话现场。

“那Jim在那里的时候Spock在哪里？”

“多半在他房中，”T’Pring冷冷地说。“倘若你已没有毫无意义的问题需要询问，我命令你立刻告知Kirk先生我的要求。”

McCoy皱眉一边嘟囔着什么“被惯坏了的小女孩”消失在视野中。

她看不见他，但能够听见他。

“Jim，把你的屁股从床上挪起来！”

“走开，Bones，今天是星期六。”

“完全正确！要不然我怎么会接你的视讯！”

“是谁？”

“T'Pring博士，有想起点什么吗？”

Kirk顿了一下才回答：“她想干什么？”

“我怎么会知道？”

一阵床吱呀作响的声音，Kirk出现在了荧幕上，他的头发乱糟糟的，也光着上身。

T’Pring用评价的眼光观察着他，这名男孩的确令人赏心悦目，Spock有卓绝的品味。

“她应该用那样的眼光看着你吗？”McCoy从Kirk背后窜出来说道。

Kirk笑了起来：“别介意，Bones，瓦肯人都他妈太怪了，我不会把这当成个别对待。”

T’Pring皱眉，不确定他们是否在取笑她。

她还没说什么，Kirk已经正色看向她。“你有事需要我？”

“确实。”她答道，忽略McCoy正在用狐疑的眼光看着她。“我欲询问你今晚是否空闲，需要你的帮忙。”

Kirk的表情高深莫测。“是吗？”

“肯定。”她说。回忆起她答应过Spock，又加上，“Spock与我突然离去之时若你受到了冒犯，我致以歉意，此事不会再发生。若我的言行在任一方面对你有所冒犯，你需知此非我本意。”

Kirk垂下视线，似乎是在琢磨她所说的话。

“好吧，”他最后把视线移回她身上说道。“我八点过去。”

“等等！”McCoy拽着Kirk远离通讯器，显然他并不知道她依然能够听清每一个字。“你不能再去Spock的公寓，小鬼！”

“他的未婚妻也会在那里，Bones。”

“我不相信她。”

Kirk笑着说：“Bones，还记得我跟你说过另一个...里你的妻子吗？你还记得她的名字吗？”

“这有什么关——不可能，Jim，你只是在耍我。”

“没有，所以基本来说就是我的丈夫和你的妻子...这太可笑了，不是吗？”

T’Pring眉头紧锁，他们的对话全然没有意义，就她所知，Kirk学员并未结婚。

她清了一声嗓子，提醒他们他的存在，她的时间是宝贵的，她有比安排Spock的约会更重要的事务要处理。

“不好意思。”Kirk再一次出现在荧幕上。

“很好，”她说，“就在八点钟。”

切断通讯之前它看见的最后画面就是McCoy用奇怪的表情看着她。

人类是如此怪异的生物。

 

~*~

 

Kirk学员在八点整到达了。

Spock去开门的时候T’Pring从PADD中抬起头。

然而，整整一分钟后还无人进入客厅时，她好奇地起身离开客厅。

当注意到他们的时候，她停下来了。

Spock把Kirk推在走廊的墙上而且他们...的嘴唇锁在一起，互相吮吸，啃咬，舔舐着对方的嘴唇。

她缓缓挑起双眉，Spock从未表明他认为人类的接吻方式让人兴奋，也从未与她尝试过。

然而眼前的证据无法辩驳。

她看着Spock把舌头伸进Kirk的嘴巴里，思考着这是否卫生。Spock显然不认为如此做法令他厌恶，他与Kirk双唇触碰的方式就像极度饥饿之人，而Kirk的嘴是他需要大量获取的养料。从Kirk发出的愉悦之声来判断，显然他也享受其中，十指在Spock的头发中握成拳。

多么奇怪。

T’Pring摇摇头返回客厅在沙发上坐下。

听到Spock的卧室门关上的时候她微微蹙眉。她本期望Kirk学员在到来之时会与她打招呼。思及他正在占用她的联结伴侣的宝贵时间——Spock本可以与她共度的时间，唯有问候才是礼貌之举。

T’Pring本身并不是在“嫉妒”，人类对于嫉妒的概念令她相当困惑。然而当前的状况为她带来了不便之处，她需另寻他人满足她的生理需求，在Spock对那名男孩厌倦之前，显然她并非最佳选择。

一阵猛烈的敲门声把她从思绪中剥离出来，T’Pring站起身前去开门。

Leonard McCoy从她身边挤过去直接走进公寓。

她僵住了。“你为何来此？你如何通过门卫？”

“Jim在哪里。”McCoy忽略她的问题大步走向客厅。

T’Pring跟着他，强制自己的心跳缓和下来，她不可像一名未成熟的少女一般惊慌失措。“我差使他外出办事了。”她说完指着门口。“立刻离去，否则我将呼叫警卫。”

McCoy转过身走近俯视着她。

T’Pring绝不是一名矮个的女性，也不会被轻易恐吓，但目前这名人类似乎让她感到不安。

“当然了，小姑娘，叫警卫，”McCoy用奇怪的语调说道，脸色阴沉，“然后我就告诉他们Spock是一个对学生进行精神攻击的H级心灵感应能力者。”

她僵持不动。

McCoy严肃的点点头。“所以Jim在哪里？”

“我已告知于你——”

“Spock在哪里？”

“他不在此处。”

“那你应该不介意我检查一下。”McCoy跨步返回走廊。

T’Pring走在他后面抓住他的手臂。“你哪里也不许去，McCoy医生。”她无法确定Spock是否还冷静到记得锁门。

他眯眼怒视着她：“为什么不行？到底发生了什么事，见鬼！”

T’Pring升起一边的眉毛。“你认为发生了何事？”

“我不知道，”McCoy嘟囔的抱怨道，“但我不喜欢，你以为我是傻瓜吗，女人？为什么一名瓦肯科学院的科学家会选择一年级的学员在这个非常重要的科技研讨会上当她的助手？我知道有多少人对这个位置垂涎已久，根本没有一个符合逻辑的原因你会选他，这听起来太可疑（fishy）了！”

“我并无鱼的气味。”T’Pring轻抬下巴说道。

McCoy恶狠狠的瞪了她一眼，她感到体内的血气全部冲往小腹。

多么反常。

她被激起性欲的唯有一种合乎逻辑的解释——瓦肯女性对男性的侵略和强健体魄反应极为敏感，但这似乎让事情变得棘手。

这样的想法让T’Pring犹豫了一下，或许，这本就棘手。

“随我来。”说完，她走向自己的房间，幸好Spock公寓内的房间都具有隔音效果，McCoy无法听见Spock卧室内的动静。

当McCoy走进她的房间之时，她说，“电脑，开启私人锁模式。”

门合上锁上了。

“这他妈怎么回事？”

T’Pring忽略他的问题背对着他开始解开上衣纽扣，幸好她今早选择了穿人类的服装。

她脱下上衣，腰肢以上全部都裸露在空气中，转过身面对McCoy。

他睁大了眼睛目瞪口呆地看着她。

“你疯了吗，女人？”他脸红着转过身。“快把衣服穿上！”

T’Pring低头看着自己的胸部皱眉：“我的胸部不投你所好？”

McCoy像是被什么噎住了。“你不是订婚了吗，该死！你就没有一点羞耻之心？”

“多么不合逻辑，”T’Pring抬手解开自己的头发，厚重的头发垂坠到她的双肩上。“倘若此为你唯一的反对理由，则无大碍，瓦肯人从不嫉妒。”

McCoy嗤笑一声，还是没有看向她。“这话跟Spock说，女人。我看过他嫉妒的样子，那可不是很妙，现在快把那该死的门打开，穿上衣服，真他妈的！”

“为何？你害怕看到我？”

她看到他紧张地僵硬起来，男性总是如此十分容易预测。

他狠狠地皱着眉转过身。

“你勃起了。”她扫视着他的胯部。

他动了动下颌：“我当然会勃起了，我又不是死人，但我也不是个该死的未成年人！我不会因为一对完美的乳房而去做会让我掉脑袋的事情！”

“真的？”她走到他身前，直到她的乳头快碰到他的胸膛才停下，他紧咬着下颌用愤怒的眼神瞪着她，这让她的乳头坚挺得发疼。

“若你是未成年人，我不会想要你，医生，”她直勾勾地看着他，“我想要的是一个男人，你是男人吗？”

“你这可恶的小——”他猛地把她拉向自己。

 

~*~

 

他有哪里不对头。

他一定有哪里非常不对头，Jim万分确定。

在过去的几个小时里，他有了三次爽翻天的高潮，然而他依旧感到一阵渴求与欲望，他的身体随着他们一起动作而在Spock的手臂中微微颤抖。Jim的大腿也开始微微打颤，因而他停下了动作，只让自己贴着Spock的脸颊喘息着，让Spock用他的老二带他起伏摆动。Spock做这些看起来毫不费力，但Jim凭自己的经验知道这需要用多大的力，还有他妈的，或许Jim现在的确脑子一团糟，但他依旧认为Spock彰显的这种力量对他而言是一个绝大的诱惑，这让他性致高涨。

他闭上了眼睛，用手臂紧紧地环绕着Spock，为他坚挺而发疼的乳头与Spock的胸膛摩擦着而沉醉其中。在几小时激烈而粗暴的性爱过后，这几乎可以称的上是温柔而放松的。Spock的心灵浸没在他之中，这感觉温暖而美好，几乎就和Spock那根粗大的阴茎进入他一样美好。

他们两人都保持着沉默，回味着方才的余韵。如此美好。

“不要停，”他喃喃道，扭动着，弓起身子抵着Spock。

Spock没有回应他，但Jim能感到自己刚才所说的话取悦了他。这有点奇怪：Spock现在已经把手拿开了他的精神融合点，但他们之间的联结却没有断开。Jim不知这是为何，但他也不在意这些。他只是爱着这种感觉。

Spock慢慢地抬起了Jim直到他的阴茎大部分都退了出来，只有头部还陷在Jim体内，然后他又推了进去。Jim发出了一声让他自己尴尬不已的，充满渴求的声音。于是Spock又再做了一次，用更快的速度。Jim的嘴巴，随着这阵快感的不断上升而微微张大了，像是一个无声的呻吟。

Spock微微前倾，将自己的脸埋在Jim的颈窝中，用鼻子微微磨蹭着，然后再一次进入Jim。“你喜欢我在你体内。”

“你怎么猜到的？”Jim笑了，而后当Spock用一种更粗暴的方式推入的时候，他的笑声拉长了，化作一阵悠长的呻吟。“这很诡异，你知道的。”

“你说什么？”Spock说着，舔舐，啃咬着Jim的下颚线，他的撞击加快了。

Jim迷迷糊糊地笑着，扭动着，继续骑着Spock的老二。“我的屁股里有一根阴茎，我却喜欢这个。这有点诡异，但是是好的那种，你知道的？这很——激烈。就像是——就像是有什么在我体内为我做按摩。我过去一定是错过了什么。或许我过去应该去多和男孩儿们搞——”

Spock突然抓住他的背部，狠狠地进入他。Jim因为感到了Spock的体重而呻吟着——如此完满——然后，抓住了床头板，让Spock可以干的更狠。Spock的节奏好像失去了控制。这是我的，不是别人的：随着Spock再一次的进入他，这个带着愤怒的声音传入了他的脑海，这种令人愉悦而热切激进的占有欲让Jim浑身发颤。Spock的冲刺中的暴虐不断的升级，直到Jim的世界只能感受到不断推进的Spock，还有他放在Spock背部的手指甲所触及到的那一片肌肤，其他的一切皆是虚无。Jim贴向Spock，呻吟着，乞求着，最终半是啜泣着射了出来。

他一定是昏过去了，因为当他再次睁开眼睛的时候，Spock已经停下了动作，他的阴茎也不再深陷他的体内了。

Jim不断地眨眨眼。刚刚那他妈的是什么？

“我向你道歉，”Spock说着，他的脸埋入了Jim的枕头。Spock见鬼的重，但Jim对此可没有抱怨。

他皱起了眉头，发现Spock正紧握着床单。并且微微地颤抖着，呼吸紊乱。

“你在颤抖，”Jim说着，有些犹豫地把一只手放在Spock的背上。

Spock深吸一口气，又缓缓地吐了出来。

Jim沉思了一会儿。“你在我说道别的男孩的时候失控了。”

过了一段时间，Spock依旧未置一词。

“看起来的确如此，”Spock承认道。

Jim思索着。刚刚那些甚至都不像是嫉妒。而是别的一些什么。“嫉妒”只是刚才发生了那一切的一种保守的陈述。

这是我的，不是别人的。

Jim舔舐着自己的嘴唇。这句话里面的绝对的占有欲本应该让他感到烦恼的，但从某种程度上来说，这让他感到温暖而美好。

Jim对自己做了个鬼脸。上帝，他搞砸了。

“这看起来不是瓦肯人应该有的，”他说着，“T’Pring看起来从不会嫉妒。”

“T’Pring并没有一半的人类血统，”Spock的声音或多或少平静了下来。“她也不是一个精神融合者。精神融合者被认为是…… 返祖的。”

“前Surak时代？”

“‘前Surak时代’这个词汇涵盖了过于宽泛的时间段。瓦肯文明非常古老。传说很久以前，当瓦肯人还是战士种族的时候，所有的瓦肯人都具有精神融合的能力。”Spock停了一会儿。“实际上，心灵感应这一能力在无尽的瓦肯战役中被用做是防御手段。”

“好吧，”Jim说着，在Spock的背上画着圈。“这和你刚刚因为嫉妒而失控有什么关联？”

Spock在一时之间没有回答。

“尽管没有史料记载，但是传说古代瓦肯人对他们联结伴侣有着嫉妒的占有欲。他们甚至会因为他人触碰了自己的联结伴侣而结束此人的生命。”

Jim停下了手上的动作。

“我不是你的联结伴侣，”他说着，声音透着谨慎。

“的确如此，”Spock迅速同意道，最终转过头来看向Jim。“我只是简单的说明此种占有欲的行为对于古代瓦肯人来说是十分常见的。这是一种……我无法控制的原始行为，没有别的暗示。”他的下巴绷紧了。

Jim咧嘴笑了，“所以简单来说，我把你内心的那个原始人给激发了出来，然后他觉得我太好看了，不愿意分享给别人。”

Spock抬起了自己的一边眉毛，给了Jim一个眼神。“这并不好笑，Kirk学员。我可能会因此伤害你。”Jim能感到Spock是真的为了刚才发生的那些而烦扰着。

他的笑容褪去了，Jim严肃地看着Spock。“但你没有伤害到我。不管怎样，我喜欢这种粗暴的性。还有，叫我Jim。刚才你的老二还在我的屁股里，我想我们能省去正式的那一套了。”

Spock点点头。

他默默地看了Jim一会儿。Jim能感到他的犹豫，因此决定不去催促他。

耐心地等待着。

“我有一个请求，”Spock最终说道。“出于安全考虑，我请求你在我们维持性关系的这段时间内不要与其他个体进行性交。”

Jim挑起了眉毛。“出于安全考虑？”

“没错。”Spock回答道。

“你可能每天都和T’Pring做爱。假如你想要我成为你的唯一，唯一公平的做法是，你自己也这么做，你觉得呢？”

“T’Pring是我的联结伴侣，”Spock说着，“或者说，她是我的妻子。”

“的确。”Jim说着，他的语气强硬。“那么除非我能获得同样的待遇，不然我不能向你做出任何承诺。所以要么你不再和T’Pring做，要么我可以和任何人搞——”

“你不能。”Spock僵直了，好似才反应过来刚刚他说了什么。Spock短暂地闭上了眼睛，然后再度看向Jim。“我向你道歉。我指的是我会和T’Pring谈论此事然后告知她，在这段时间内，我不再和她进行性交活动。”

Jim笑了，感到高兴无比，尽管他或许不该那么高兴。“好的。那么这就解决了。”他打了个呵欠然后皱眉问道。“现在几点了？”

Spock微微皱起了眉头。

“大约十一点一刻。”他过了一会儿说道。

“见鬼，”Jim说着，坐起身来滚下床铺。他走向地上自己的衣物然后迅速地穿了起来。“我得走了。我告诉Bones我会在10点以前回去的。我不想他怀疑什么。他可以已经发狂了。”

Spock也坐起来走下床，说着。“McCoy学员并不是你的父母。”

Jim微笑了起来，穿上了上衣。“你又吃Bones的醋了吗？”

“否定的，”Spock说着，穿上自己的冥想长袍然后走向Jim。

“当然了，”Jim说着，拉上他的裤链，依旧咧嘴笑着。

别那么荒谬，他告诉自己，但是不愿意停止微笑。

Jim抬起头伴着Spock给了他一个绵长而深入的吻。Mmm。他用手臂环上Spock，吮吸着他的舌头，企图更进一步。随着这个吻的深入，他们的身体是如此完美地契合在一起。

当Spock最终放开他而向后退去的时候，Jim不确定已经过去了多久。

“呃，好吧，”他说着，脸上热乎乎的，用一只手抓过了自己的头发，“我要走了。”

“的确，”Spock说着，眼睛牢牢地盯着他。

Jim舔过自己红肿的嘴唇。“下一次再见，或许周二晚上？”

周二晚上是在三天以后。这是完全可以接受的，对吗？Jim可不想自己变得欲求不满而表现得很依赖——因为他过去不这样。

“周二我有其它事务，”Spock回答道。

“哦，”Jim耸耸肩，移开了视线。“当然，好吧。”

“周一晚上对我来说是可取的时间段。”Spock说着，将双手背在身后。

Jim停了一会儿，然后闪过一丝微笑。“好的。那时候见。”

“在周一早上，你会先在课上见到我。”Spock说着。

Jim眨眨眼，的确。这会变得……有趣。Spock依旧是他的导师。

他看向Spock。

Spock的表情不可琢磨，但是看起来非常紧绷。

“当然，”Jim说着。“拜。”

Spock墨色的双眼看着他。“再见，Jim。”

Jim觉得自己好像在渴求着另一个吻，于是他赶在自己大出洋相之前便落荒而逃。


	9. Chapter 9

星期一的语言学课非常的...尴尬。

很难将面前这个正直得体的瓦肯导师和那个两天前还狠狠操他的男人联系起来。

“你怎么了？”Bones靠近他嘘声问道。

“没什么。”Jim飞快的说，突然对自己手上的PADD产生了极大的兴趣。

“那为什么你每次看到那个尖耳朵混蛋就开始脸红？”

“我没有脸红。”Jim说着看再次向Spock，像是为了证明自己并没有脸红。

他发现Spock已经在看着他了。

他们四目相对，眼神紧紧锁住对方。

Jim的皮肤又开始有痒痒的刺痛感，他真的在脸红，该死。

他双肩紧绷，Spock移开视线，用非常平静的语调说道：“所有学生需在五分钟内将作业传传达到我的PADD上，无法完成此举将会使得你合格的几率下降17.6%。”

Bones抓过PADD传送了自己的那一份作业，然后看着Jim：“你完成了自己的作业，对吧？”

“嗯。”Jim回答，发送了自己的作业。“昨晚花了两个小时做完了。”

并不是说他想要给Spock留下深刻的印象还是什么，他只是不想要Spock以为他想获得特殊待遇。当T'Pring的助理让他获得了额外的学分，这件事情已经够糟糕了，但是无论这件事情多么让他困扰都已经没有回转的余地。

当然了，Spock现在会发现他并没有自己假装的那么愚笨，但是Jim觉得这也不重要了，如果他想要在三年之内毕业的话决不能怠慢自己的学业。

这些都是完全合理的原因。

他这么做不是为了给Spock留下深刻印象。

Jim叹息着以手掩面。

 

~*~

 

三个小时后，Spock传讯让他去办公室，他似乎并没有为之动容。

“请关门，学员，”他从PADD里抬起头说。

Jim照做了，感到非常窘迫，不知道怎样才能表现得自然一些。

与Jim相反，Spock似乎非常沉着冷静：“你的作业是你亲自所完成？”

Jim盯着他，他不知道自己在期待些什么，但是他绝对没料到自己会被怀疑作弊了。“怎么，你想要证据？”

Spock的表情难以捉摸：“鉴于你今日以前在我的课堂上极端恶劣的表现，收到这一份值得赞扬的作业，唯有怀疑舞弊行为才是符合逻辑的。”

Jim短促的笑了：“你真的想要证据？你想让我背下来还是怎么样吗？。”Jim心中突然冒出的一个想法让他绷紧了胃部，他直视Spock的双眸。“还是说你想要我给你看？我可以给你看。”Jim希望自己的声音没有听起来太过急切渴望。

Spock突然绷紧了：“你所暗示的事物极为不妥，学员。”

Jim讪讪地笑了：“现在才来考虑礼貌的问题是不是有点太晚了呢，指挥官？我很乐意这么做，而且这么做节约时间，毕竟我在十分钟后还有一堂课。”

Spock垂下视线，脸侧的肌肉微颤。“你的逻辑是合理的。”他站起身。“电脑，开启开启私人锁模式。”

Jim绕过圆桌在Spock面前停下，往后倚靠在桌子上。

和Spock四目相对的瞬间，他润了润自己干燥的双唇，心跳加速皮肤燥热。或许这不是个好主意。

Spock把手指放在Jim脸上，灼热的视线燃烧着两人之间的温度。Jim颤抖着吸了一口气。“你不会读我的想法，对吧？”

“我曾告知过你我绝不会未经允许读取你的思想。”Spock说。“请集中于相关记忆。”

Jim合上双眼，Spock进入他的思想的时候他觉得自己似乎呻吟了一声，如此温暖而又美好，Jim拉着他进入更深处。

不——集中于相关记忆。

Jim不想照做，他想要他进入得更深。

记忆，Spock重复道，但是他的声音明显动摇了。

Jim不情愿地把记忆集中到自己正在完成作业任务的时候。

这已足够，Spock说，开始退出。

不。Jim把他猛拉向更深处。

Spock倒向Jim，亲吻着Jim的脸颊。Jim，我们不能这么做，不能在这里。

与他嘴上说的相反，Jim能够真真实实的感受到Spock有多么想要在这里做，天呐，Spock的欲望强烈到几乎疯狂，Jim闭上眼，全数接纳Spock的欲望。

门上响起了急促的敲门声音。“指挥官？”

Spock急遽退出。

Jim睁开双眼看着Spock，感到有点头晕，更多的则是不满。

Spock看起来也没有多好：双眼朦胧，脸颊也泛着绿晕。

敲门声停止了。

他们久久的凝视着对方，粗重的呼吸着，Jim扫了一眼Spock的桌子。

Spock鼻翼微动，暂闭上眼然后退出了，“不，不能在此处，我们可以今晚相见。”

Jim叹息着退后，Spock盯着他看了一会儿，突然倾身轻咬Jim的下唇。“走吧，Jim。”他的声音里带着些许沙哑，Jim想要重新寻找Spock唇间的温度，但Spock已然转过身，只能看到他僵硬而又笔直的背部。“解散，学员。”

 

~*~

 

和自己的导师有着秘密的私事已经是一个非常难以保持的秘密，更不用说当你还有一个一直问让你感到不舒服的问题又保护欲过剩的室友。在一周结束的时候，他不知道该因为他对自己的关心好好抱一抱Bones还是该因为他这么好管闲事而和他大吵一架。

对Bones撒谎让他觉得自己是个混蛋，但是他也无能为力。要是Bones发现他和Spock正在...发生点什么的话，他一定会发疯的。

而且还真的有了点什么，Jim无法再否认自己。他每隔一晚都去Spock的住处而且在那里他感到异样的舒适。最令人惊讶的是他极少会见到T'Pring。

今晚她也不在。

“嘿，T'Pring去哪里了？”从厨房走回卧室的时候Jim随口问道。反正T'Pring不在，所以就算他现在正穿着Spock的睡袍，也大可不必担心。

他僵住了，因为Spock正坐在通讯终端和某个人进行对话。

一个女人。他正在和一位中年的人类女性进行对话。

她有着一头黑发，就算有些年纪了也看起来依然非常美丽，棕色双眼透露出来某种非常熟悉的感觉，对，她可能是Spock的妈妈。

而她正在用充满好奇的眼神看着他。

Jim用Spock的睡袍紧紧裹住自己然后急急忙忙的把腰带又打了个结以确保万无一失，谢天谢地他还穿了件衣服！

“呃，嗨，”他不自然的笑了笑，用手扫扫头发。

对方眨眨眼，看向Spock——他坐的笔直——然后嘴角带着若有似无的微笑又看向Jim。“你好，我是Amanda，Spock的母亲。”

“我是Jim。”他靠近一点才说，这样比较有礼貌。“我是Spock的...朋友。”

Amanda眼中闪过戏谑的光芒：“很高兴认识你，Jim，Spock没有告诉我他此刻有客人，如果我打断了什么事情的话请接受我的道歉。”

Jim非常肯定自己的脸此刻一定红的跟番茄一样。“没有，你并没有打断任何事情。”我已经和你的儿子搞完了。“很高兴认识你，女士。”

Amanda又冲他笑笑，然后表情严肃的看着Spock：“不会耽误你很长时间，我只是想确认你是否还想要修行Kolinahr。”

“我...”Spock朝Jim看了一眼才回答她，“我正在考虑我的选择。”  
他的声音听起来有些古怪，Jim好奇的看着他。

Amanda迟疑地露出一个小小的微笑：“所以说你还没有做出最后决定？”

“尚未。”Spock回答。

她的笑容扩大了。

不知出于什么原因，她看了Jim一眼。“我很高兴，稍后再和你详谈，Spock。再见，Jim。很高兴认识你。”

“我也是。”Jim微笑着说，但心里有点疑惑。他有种奇怪的直觉认为自己一定错过了什么。

通讯终止了。

Jim苦着脸看Spock：“好吧，这就有点尴尬了，你觉得她能猜到我们在干什么吗？”

“她当然猜到了，你正穿着我的睡袍，这是她赠与我的礼物。”Spock用颇为古怪的眼神看着他。

Jim瞄了一眼自己穿着的黑色睡袍，怀疑自己是不是打破了什么瓦肯禁令。

但是他还没来得及问，Spock牵过他的手轻抚着他的手指。

Jim低头看向两人交叠的手，胃里一阵痉挛，他看过这个手势，Spock王子就是用这样的方式轻轻抚摸另一个Jim的手，这是瓦肯吻。

他抬头注视Spock。

四目相交的时候Jim感到非常温暖——同时也对自己感到恼火。

Jim甩掉这些模糊暧昧的感觉，跨坐在Spock大腿上。

“所以Kolinahr是什么？”Jim微笑问道。

Spock看起来有些不自在。“是一种摒除感情拥抱纯逻辑的仪式。”

Jim笑意全无，把头扭到一边。

“摒除？就是完全去除感情？”

“肯定的。”

Jim仔细端详着他：“为什么？”

Spock低头看向他们交缠的十指。“近来我发现自我控制能力不足。”

Jim抿唇思考了一会儿。“好，我知道自控对你们瓦肯人来说很重要，但就因为这样完全去除感情？真的吗。Spock？这样做太愚蠢了，而你不是个愚蠢的人。”

Spock下颌紧绷。“你不懂得。”

“也许我是不懂，但是...”Jim摇头，移开自己的视线。

“你母亲似乎非常爱你——我都看得出来。你真的想要看着她的时候却对这个给与自己生命的女人毫无感情吗？相信我，这样烂透了。”

Spock用手捏住Jim的下巴强迫他正视自己，他洞悉一切的棕色双眼让Jim感觉自己在他面前无处可遁又异常脆弱。

“什么？”他问。

Spock用拇指轻轻刷过他的脸颊。“你与我对你的第一印象截然不同。”

Jim不自在的耸耸肩。“你对别人的第一印象判断错误又不是我的错。”他咧嘴笑道。“不过我猜其中也有我的功劳。”

Spock坚定的看着他：“事实上，我希望能就此事与你谈一谈，你出于何种目的才假装是一个懒惰愚笨的学生？”

Jim轻声笑了：“我想让你渴望一个又蠢又懒的学生，因为这样很不合逻辑，你会因此痛恨自己，而这都是我为了报复你向Barnett举报我而构想出的伟大计划的一部分！顺带一提，Spock，你那么做真的是个混蛋。”

Spock的嘴角几乎不可见的绷紧了。“你置我于困境之中。”

“是的！”Jim毫不知耻的回答道。“而且我差点就成功了。”他做了个鬼脸。“好吧，直到我开始做白日梦想要吸你的老二，所以基本来说，就是你的老二拯救了你的职业生涯，对此你应该感到非常非常感恩。”

Spock盯着他看，眼里混合着喜欢，似乎又有些微的恼怒。

“你完全毫无逻辑。”

Jim咧嘴一笑，双手环住Spock的脖子。“但你还是想要我，”他的嘴唇几乎拂过Spock的，“我，是一个你认为毫无逻辑可言的学生，但你为我疯狂，你甚至想在我的肚子里种下你的尖耳朵小宝贝。”

“这是毫无——”

Jim吻上他，Spock回吻，手牢牢地扶着Jim的脖子，Jim呻吟着在Spock怀里蠕动，Spock把他拉自己，世界其他事情都消失无物。

 

~*~

 

“为什么你最近都这么高兴？”一周后Bones问道。

Jim翻了个白眼：“我不知道心情好居然是种罪？抱歉我没有适当的脾气暴躁一点。”

“嗯...”Bones双手环抱胸口，双唇紧抿，“你没有爱上谁，对吧？”

Jim顿了一下，然后干巴巴的笑了两声。

“没有，”他看着其他方向说，“别傻了，Bones。”

 

~*~

 

他叹息着在Spock的肩窝里蹭了蹭，这太荒唐了。在历经了几小时的性爱后，他完全虚脱了，但他完全没有感到满足，反倒是像是得了触摸饥渴症，渴望着Spock的双手能够在他赤裸的身躯上不断游走，Spock也好不到哪里去。

他们在拥抱，看在操蛋的份上。这太荒唐了。

“你有所困扰。”Spock评价道。

“我当然有所困扰，我们在拥抱，Spock。”

顿了几秒。“你反对与我拥抱？”

“不反对。“而这才是问题所在。他们的身躯和思想都紧紧交缠，不分彼此——但他一点也不在乎。“已经很晚了，我要走了。”

Spock环住他的手臂倏然收紧了，紧得几乎让Jim有点痛。

Jim轻声笑了：“放松点，我会碎了的。”但是说实话，他不在乎，虽然有点痛，但是他喜欢这种Spock紧紧抱着他的感觉。这让他感到舒服。安全。合适。

这一连串的想法让Jim瑟缩了一下，他们之间的这份感情随着每一天时间的流逝都变得越来越荒谬，很难不给它定义。

Spock开始亲吻甚至吸吮Jim耳后的皮肤时，Jim叹了一口气。“别留下吻痕。”

“你尚未告知McCoy学员你正与某人有性关系？”

“还没有告诉，但是Bones已经开始起疑了，他时不时会问我和T’Pring一起的时候在做什么。”

这不是他应该关心的事。

“我知道，但他就是担心。”Jim微微一笑。“我认为他只是想念她的的女儿，他女儿不在身边的时候他总要找个人当做婴儿对待。”

你不属于他。

Jim笑道：“管住你脑袋里那个原始人别让他出来。顺带一提，你现在没有触碰我的精神融合点，但是我还是能感受到你的思维，这样正常码？”

Spock眉头轻蹙：“我并不知晓，且我已经告知你，我的心灵融合经验有限。然而，我是触碰感应者，而此刻我们的身体接触面大，这或许可以解释当前的现象。”

“啊，大概是吧。”Jim望着窗外的一片漆黑。“我要走了。”他没有动。

“这是符合逻辑的。”Spock嘴上这么说着，但搂着Jim的手臂又收紧了。

Jim叹气：“Spock...我觉得我们有个大问题。”

Spock什么都没说，但是Jim可以感觉到Spock也同样为同一个问题困扰着：他们无法把手脚从对方身上移开。

这让整件事更加麻烦了，从他第一次来这里以后，每一次在这里停留的时间就越来越长，有时甚至还会提早到。但如今，Jim已经懒得否认了：他完全变得越来越黏人。

“T'Pring快要离开了。”他直视Spock的眼睛平静地说。

“确实。”Spock面无表情。

Jim垂下眼帘。

T'Pring要走了，他就无法来这里而不引起其他人的怀疑了。当然，他们也许可以在其他地方见面，但是过不了多久就会有人看见他们一起，这样的秘密从来不会长久，Spock太容易被辨认出来。

该死，现在这种绞尽脑汁想要见到Spock的状态不仅非常愚蠢，也说明他以及陷得太深。他和Spock不可能会有任何一种长久的关系，星舰对于教师和学员的亲密关系是严格禁止的。

Jim鼻尖抵着Spock光裸的肩膀深吸了一口气：“再待一个小时我就走。”

“如此行为不明智。”

“对，你是对的，当然。”Jim在心里皱了下脸，移动了一下身躯想要起身，但是Spock不让，有力的双臂像铁环一样紧紧箍着Jim。

“倘若有人察觉你如此晚归将会非常冒险，今晚留下来，明早离开或许是更符合逻辑的做法。”

Jim的手轻抚Spock的脸庞。“Spock，我们...”不应该这样，这太疯狂了。“好吧，但是我要通知Bones。”

Spock松开手臂让Jim起来下床，融合中断的时候Jim开始发颤，全身又冷又空虚。Jim努力忽略自己想要回到床上像只小考拉一样黏在Spock身边的可笑欲望，拿出通讯器拨通了Bones的频率。

“Bones，别熬夜等我了，我今天不回去了。”

“哦我操——别忘了做好安全措施！”Bones挂断了。

Jim把通讯器放回制服裤子的口袋里，重新走向Spock。

他发现Spock轻轻地皱着眉。

“怎么了？”Jim爬回床上，他有点想蜷回Spock的怀抱里，但是一分钟之前似乎还很自然的事情现在好像有些尴尬，所以他选择卧躺着，脸朝Spock。

“我突然想起你明早还有课程安排，你完成布置的任务了吗？”

Jim不可置信的看了他一眼：“你是认真的？”

Spock挑起一边的眉毛：“你不可忽视自身学业。”

Jim轻笑一声。“如果我能够在完全不听你讲课的情况下完成一份‘值得称赞’的作业，那我在没有松懈的课程上会做的更好的，别把我当小婴儿，Spock，Bones已经这么对待我了。”

“倘若我的理解无误，‘当成婴儿对待’指‘把某人当成婴幼儿，溺爱纵容，过分保护’，我并未如此，我肯定从未把你当做婴幼儿，Jim。”Spock把手轻放在Jim的肩胛骨上，沿着脊柱滑下，最后搭在腰上。

Spock掌间的热度似乎要在他的后腰烙上专属的痕迹，Jim嘤咛了一声，分开双唇。“Spock。”

Spock的眼睛闪烁着明亮的光芒。“这令人困扰。”说罢，Spock倾身，双唇和Jim的密密的合在一起。Spock的双唇炽热滚烫，他口中的温度更甚，但这都比不上全然比不上席卷他全身的那股让人情不自禁蜷缩起脚趾的热潮，Spock把手指移到精神融合点上过分轻而易举地融合了两人的精神时，Jim发出了呻吟声。当他们终于分开吸取空气时，Jim发现自己又回到了Spock臂弯中和他天衣无缝的贴合在一起，两人之间没有一丝距离。

“这太荒谬了，”Jim喃喃着把脸重新埋进Spock的颈窝处。

“确实。”

Jim能够感受到Spock有多么喜欢把他搂在怀里，同时也能感受到Spock为此感到多么困扰。

“你需要休息。”Spock的声音有些不自然。“电脑，关灯。”  
房间陷入黑暗。

“睡觉。”Spock说。听起来更像是命令，但是Jim没有抗议。舒服地依偎着Spock，两人的精神还密不透风地融合在一起，他一点也不在乎Spock对他发号施令。

而且他还有点...他有点喜欢这样。

这样感觉太好了，好得可怕，而这把他吓到了。

他们必须停止，他们不应该这么做，这本应只是性而已，不应该像现在这样。

Jim脑内深处的警铃正在作响，他设法忽略它。

呼吸着Spock的气味，Jim渐渐陷入了睡眠。

 

~*~

 

“Kirk学员今晚将不会归来？”

Leonard放下通讯器转身。

躺在他床上全身赤裸的女人挑眉，一贯面无表情的脸上出现了深思的神色。

“显然他在和你会面完以后不知道跟谁搞上了。”Leonard不开心地看着她。他还是不知道自己为什么让她进来，再一次。她是Spock的妻子——还是什么之类的。不管T’Pring说什么，他还是不相信那个尖耳朵混蛋真的一点也不在乎他妻子在和他的学员睡。但是话又说回来，Spock几乎算是结婚了居然也对自己的学员动手动脚。这些该死的外星人和外星习俗。

他看着T’Pring纤细的手指游走在丰满的胸部上，然后抬起手。“满足我，Leonard。”

“我已经满足了你两次了，女人。”他怒视着自己的老二，它似乎把这个瓦肯女孩宠坏了。

T’Pring挑眉，黑色的双眸扫遍他赤裸的身体停留在阴茎上。“我认为性交在计划之中。”

Leonard叹息着走向床边扑到她身上，用嘴含住她坚挺的乳头用力的舐吸着，手蹂躏着另一边的乳头。

“此为最令人愉悦的感受。”T’Pring气息不稳地说。“你是第一位吮吸我的乳头的男性，瓦肯人通常只使用双手。”

Leonard抬头瞪着她：“我不知道瓦肯人是怎么样的，但是在地球上，在性交的时候谈论之前的情人是非常无礼的行为，小姑娘。”他才不是嫉妒，这个荒唐可笑的女孩真的太容易让人勃然大怒。

T’Pring看起来并没有很上心。“不合逻辑。”

“对啊我们就是这么不合逻辑。”他伸手到两人之间轻抚她的私处，她已经湿润得足以让他进入了。

“我希望被进入。”她张开大腿告诉他。

“怎么，那个尖耳朵混蛋不能满足你？”他面带怒容用手肘撑住身体冲刺进她体内，她的内壁紧实又火热。

“Spock和我暂时不会进行性事。”

他眯眼看着他。“为什么？没有哪个男人——”

“Spock此时有另一名情人。”

Leonard僵住了。

Jim正在和某个人约会，Spock目前有情人。天杀的！

“是Jim，对吧？我就知道！哪个狡猾的狗娘养的——”他想要从她身上起来，但是她的双腿圈住他不让他走，可恶的瓦肯力。

“你无法去往别处，Leonard。”她说。内壁的肌肉紧紧的挤压着他，丰腴的乳房也不断磨蹭着他的胸膛。

他只好呻吟着回到她上方开始用力的冲刺，她呻吟着把手指深深陷入他的肩膀中。“用力。”

“贪得无厌的小荡妇。”他咕哝着说，亲吻她的尖耳朵。

她的确就是。但他从未如此渴望过一个女人。

可恶。

 

~*~

 

清晨的时候，Jim被Spock漫游在自己胸膛上的双手唤醒了，Spock抚弄着他的乳头、小腹和阴茎。

“Jim，我想要在你体内。”Spock从背后用鼻子轻轻蹭着他的耳朵，声音中带着不正常的迫切。

Jim迷迷糊糊地答应了。Spock把他紧紧的摁在胸膛上进入了他。

可能是因为他现在还半醒半睡着大脑还没有开始运作，但是他能敏锐的感觉到Spock的快感，他好像能感觉到Spock的所有感受：阴茎上紧实的压迫和自己的身体在Spock怀中的感觉。这既让人感到又让人困惑但是这感觉棒透了——而且有点不同寻常的情趣。他感觉自己正在操自己同时也在被人操。

当他射出来的时候，一瞬间有一股奇怪的牵引力，让他觉得Spock从未如此深入过他的体内，由此又引发了另一次让人不自觉蜷起脚趾的高潮，Jim急剧地大口喘气，被强烈地震惊了。

“你还好吗？”穿衣服的时候Spock问道。

“嗯。”Jim边扣上制服的扣子边说。他考虑这要不要告诉Spock那个奇怪的精神融合，但是随后决定迟一点再说——等他哪天不用上课的时候。

“要走了。”穿好衣服后Jim说。他看着Spock舔了舔双唇。他一向讨厌这个部分，他从来不知道道别的时候要说什么。有时候Spock会立刻封闭起来变得专业而得体，其他时候Spock会让他多停留几分钟，然后不断轻吻抚摸着他，就像永远要不够一样。

今天是后者。Spock把他拉近，给了他一个有力又充满占有欲的长吻。Jim热切的回吻，或许有点太过急切了，他试着让自己没那么依恋。但不知道自己是否成功了。

“明天见。”分开的时候他说。明天似乎很遥远，但是他们不能每天都见面，这样太危险了。幸好大厦的门卫只记录进入的人而不登记离开的人，不然被人发现他留在这里过夜就麻烦大了。

“确实。”Spock说，整理了一下自己的导师制服，双肩笔直。

Jim又把他拉进一个吻中，天哪，他不想走。“明天见。”双唇分离的时候他承诺道。

Spock用双臂紧紧地抱住他，然后才放手转过身。

“去吧，Jim。”他双手架在背后说。

 

~*~

 

上课时间漫长又痛苦,幸好这一天他没有要和Bones一起上的课，因为他头痛的要死一开始只是痒痒的，后来渐渐变成脑中的疼痛感，且随着时间每分每秒过去疼痛越来越清晰。

Jim偷偷的怀疑着是不是Spock又无意中搞坏了他的脑袋。他后知后觉的想，可能和H级心灵感应能力者的思维交缠在一起入睡不是件好事，不管哪感觉有多棒。或许今天早上他应该告诉Spock这奇怪的精神融合。

上完课回到宿舍以后，Jim感觉烂透了。

他想知道自己的头痛是不是一个联系Spock的好理由。

天哪，他太可悲了！他居然在找理由再次见到Spock，而且他只是头痛，跟Spock没有任何关系。

摇摇头，Jim走向Bones的医疗箱从里面取出他备用的医用三录仪，他拿在手里摆弄了一会儿，设定到全身扫描模式。

他叹着气等扫描结果，他还是有点不相信他们居然一整夜都在一起相拥入眠，太疯狂了，他们开始有性行为也不过三周而已，他已经愚蠢的陷入其中无法自拔了——甚至可能更糟。

好样的，Kirk。

Spock是个已经有联结伴侣的人，同时也是他的教授和上级长官。他们之间不可能长久。见鬼，他当初答应和Spock睡的时候他以为自己在几次高潮后就会对Spock感到厌倦。而恰恰相反，如今的状况急转直下，他变得更饥渴了。

门开了，Bones走了进来。“哦，你回来了。”他忿忿的盯着Jim说。

Jim把医用三录仪放下，捏了捏鼻梁。“Bones，我知道你现在一定有很好的理由来对我发火，但是我们能把吵架推迟一下吗？我头痛的快死了。”

Bones交叠双臂在胸前：“不，不行，该死的，Jim，你答应过的！你答应过远离他！”

Jim揉揉额头。“你怎么发现的？”

“这有关系吗？看在操蛋的份上，小鬼！你犯蠢了吗，他基本上算是一个已经结婚了的人！还是你的导师！最重要的是他还是个H级的心灵感应者！等他把你的脑袋、你的职业、你的心都毁了的时候你别来找我哭！”

Jim皱起脸：“我不会的。”他向门口走去。

“你以为你在干什么？”

“我现在头痛得要死，Bones，等你冷静下来不对我大喊大叫的时候我再回来。”

Bones还在说什么，但是Jim径直走出去。脑袋一阵阵的抽痛，他停下来深吸一口气抑制住不断袭来的反胃感。操，他必须要去找Spock，这太反常了。

他抬步走向Spock的公寓。

他从未感觉Spock的公寓这么远过。

抵达公寓的时候他对门卫喃喃说了几句关于T'Pring的话，他们让他进去了。

开门的是T'Pring。

他皱着眉。“Kirk学员？我并未知晓你今日也要前来。”

“我今天是不用来，”Jim说，快速眨眨眼“Spock在...?”

“他还未从学院归来。”

“我在这里等他。”Jim说完径直走向Spock的卧室。

关上身后的门，熟悉的气味充斥着他的鼻息之间，他才终于放松下来。或许是他的错觉，但他真的觉得自己的头痛稍微减轻了。

Jim爬上床把脸埋在Spock的枕头里。

 

~*~

 

Spock一踏进公寓门，T'Pring立刻就告诉他了。

“你的男孩在这里。”

Spock停下来看着她：“Jim？他告知了任何来探访的理由吗？”

“并未，他在你的房间。”

Spock跨步从她身边走过直接走向卧室，然而T'Pring的声音让他停下了脚步。

“Spock。”

他转过身看着她。“是的？”

“似乎他的频繁拜访已引起了注意，我提供这一方案时并未预期到你与他的来往会持续如此之久，我认为你与James Kirk的约会必须停止了，我将在3.4天后离开。”

Spock神色依然不变。“未经提醒我也能够记住这些事实。”

“是吗？”她仔细端详着Spock。“你昨夜允许他与你分享同一张床。”

Spock尽了最大的努力才得以继续保持面无表情冷静的对上T'Pring的双眸。

他们都知道此举不妥，拥有情人尚可接受，但一人若已有联结伴侣还与情人共享一张床则令人不齿。

“我的形势与情感皆在掌控之中。”Spock说。

瓦肯人的确可以说谎，而且有一半的人类血统显然让说谎变得更加轻而易举。

T'Pring 微微侧头，黑色双眸中充满沉思。“很好，我尚且相信你的判断。”

或许你不应该相信。

Spock转身走向自己的房间。

当他看到Jim正睡在他床上的时候他停下脚步。

他走近仔细看着Jim。

Jim睡在他的床上的景象让他有一股不合逻辑的满足感。

Spock坐在Jim旁边，双眼描绘着Jim线条分明的下巴和饱满双唇的曲线，又留意到Jim颈部优雅美好的弧度，视线流连着移动到他宽阔的肩膀上有力的弧线。Jim确实让他的所有感官都极为愉悦。

倾身，Spock把鼻子贴近Jim的颈窝深吸了一口气。

三天，T'Pring三天后就要离开，符合逻辑的做法应当是立即结束与Jim的联系。事实上，早在他注意到这已然...影响到他的工作之时就应当要结束他们之间的牵绊，他已无法客观的评断Jim的行为表现。然而，他并未立即结束与Jim的联系，与之相反，他选择了把Jim完成的作业任务交给了自己的教学助理评分。

当有事情牵涉到眼前的这个人类的时候他似乎都表现出最不合逻辑的一面。

Spock深深吸了一口气，用鼻子轻轻蹭着Jim的颈子。Jim。

“Spock？”Jim带着睡意喃喃道。

“没错，是我。”Spock抬起头吻上Jim柔软的唇。三天。不，Jim是他的——

Spock摇摇头，被自己的思考方向所困扰，但他并不诧异，进来，他有如此想法的频率愈发高。

“我头疼，”Jim轻声说道，把Spock拉近自己。“让我好受一点。”

Spock眉头耸起，轻轻移开观察着Jim，他看起来又累又茫然。

“你头痛？”

“对—差不多，我也不知道。”Jim看起来很疑惑。“就是很痛，好像是我的头脑中出了什么问题。”

Spock用尽一切自控保持冷静。“你允许我检查一下吗？”

Jim点头，伸出双臂环住Spock的后背试着把他拉近自己，Spock允许他这么做，把手指置于Jim脸部。

他闭上双眼，两人精神融合了，然而，与平时Jim脑中混乱的美丽不同，这一次，他只看到了一片黑暗。

Spock的忧虑更深了，他滑向更深处，让他更惊讶的是他没有感受到任何阻力。和Jim精神融合一向很容易—太容易了—但是往常为了防止精神入侵而自然存在壁垒今天却无迹可寻。

我已经感觉好多了。

如此清晰的听到Jim脑内的声音，Spock惊得差点打断了融合。这样的事情从未发生过，通常来说他能够感觉到Jim模糊的想法，但是从未如此。这本应不可能的，人类是非感应能力者。

你真的能听见我？WOW!这太酷了！或许我也是个感应能力者！

我极度怀疑。Spock极度困惑又忧虑地告诉他。这本不应该发生，这毫无可能。除非...

一个突如其来的想法击中了他，就算这个想法看起来多么不可能，也值得一探究竟。

他探向Jim精神的更深处，一路朝向核心区域。

抵达核心的时候他停住了。

尽管他假设了其可能性，但从未料想到自己竟然是正确的。

这是什么？你发现了什么，对吧？Jim听起来很忧虑。

他的确应该很忧虑。

Spock花了几秒才恢复过来，从Jim的精神深处退出来，但他并未完全打破精神融合，而是为了Jim保持着浅度的精神链接，Jim需要它。

他睁开双眼，遇上了Jim困惑的蓝眸。

“我...”Spock说。“我必须道歉，你完全拥有权力去举报我对你进行了精神感应侵袭。”

Jim挑起眉毛：“有这么糟糕？我是快要死了还是什么吗？”

Spock移开视线，后又重新注视着Jim。“你的脑中有一道基础联结。”

Jim眨巴眼。“联结？就像婚姻联结一样那种？”

Spock吸气，回答道：“是的，似乎它是在我们进行精神融合时自然形成。”他没有告诉Jim另一个更加令人烦乱的可能：很有可能会形成这一道联结完全是他的错。近来他发现自己曾有六次在分开时希望能和Jim在一起且不愿与他分离。于大多数人，“希望”是无关紧要且愚蠢的，但他是H级心灵感应者，极有可能是他自己造成了这样的结果，此种可能让他非常不安。

“啊哦。”Jim答道，润了润唇，对上Spock的视线。“但是你看起来没有受影响。”

“此联结是单向的，因我已与T'Pring联结，你有不适感正是因为其不完整的状态。”

“但是我现在感觉好多了。”

“我正在通过浅度精神融合模拟联结。”Spock轻抚Jim的太阳穴。“恐怕我一旦停止触碰你，不适于疼痛就将会复发。”

Jim眉头耸起一座小山。“那我们要怎么解决？听起来可不怎么有趣。”

Spock犹豫了。

“只有两种可行的选择，但两种方法都需要需求专业的心智专家的帮助。”

Jim弱弱的笑了笑：“为什么我有种感觉两个选择都很糟糕呢？” 

Spock忽略Jim想要稍微幽默一下的回答。眼前的状况一点都不容乐观，那个不完整的联结在Jim脑中存在得越久，对他的健康状况威胁就越大。“第一种解决方法是让心智专家消除此未完成的联结，我被告知此举异常痛苦，但这一程序并非罕见，当联结伴侣过世之时，通常会对另一人执行这一程序。”

Jim垂下眼帘。“另一个选择呢？”

Spock过了好一会儿才回答。

“我可打破与T'Pring的联结，完成与你的联结。”

Jim双眼猛地看向Spock。“你是认真的？”

“我仅在陈述所有可行选项，”Spock平静的说道，“这是符合逻辑的。”

“对，符合逻辑的，但是如果只是做个假设，你真的想让我成为你的联结伴侣吗？”

Spock低头看向别处。

他不应该考虑这个的，父亲不会同意，T'Pau会对他感到不悦，这也将会极大的触怒T'Pring的氏族，T'Pring本人也会于公众面前蒙羞。但是...他的思维一直集中于让Jim成为他的联结伴侣的设想。他的。Jim将会成为她的。他原始的那一部分——他在Jim面前一直努力想要控制的那一部分——不断地细语着：对，去拥有他，他是你的。

Spock试图控制住自己这个想法，他并不是自己原始天性的奴隶。“这并没有显现出的那么不合逻辑，我们在身体与神智上都高度相配。”

Jim细细观察着他，蓝眼中带着探索。“是，我们是相配，对。但是...我们两个月前才认识，而且这个——”他在两人之间打了个手势，“——这才进行了不到三周，这太超过了，而且太快了。”

Jim完全正确。

“确实。”Spock说。

“而且如果我们在一起，多半你就会被踢出星际舰队或者降级而且禁止教书。”

“听起来极有可能。”

Jim咬唇。“但...但是我会任何时候都感受到你在我脑内，对吧？”

他们紧紧地盯着对方。Jim的脸上有着赤裸裸不加隐藏的渴望，他知道自己脸上也有这一份同样的渴望。

“是。”Spock沙哑的回答。“你我虽然各为不同个体，但精神永不分离，始终相融。”

Jim双眼朦胧，两颊潮红，异常美好。“我想要。”Jim捧住Spock的脸把他拉进一个吻中，Jim的双唇颤动着：“这么做很既愚蠢又疯狂，但我还是想要，想要一直感受到你在我里面。”

Spock用力回吻，Jim的双唇是柔软的，是温润的，是他的。

“我也是。”

“这太疯狂了。”Jim把五指埋进Spock的头发里。“Spock，你真的要为了我——为了这个牺牲你的职业生涯吗？就算我被踢出去顶多也就损失在星舰学院待的这几个月而已，而你会损失的就太多了。”

Spock把Jim的头扭过来直视着他。Jim在大多数时候都表现得自信而轻率，当他在自己面前展现出脆弱的一面的时候Spock还是有些震惊，Spock有时候会忘记Jim还是个十八岁的男孩——他的生活中除了McCoy医生以外并没有像父母一样的人物存在，而且人们一直都期望他像他父亲一样。Jim是矛盾的结合体：有时他好像身上同时存在着过度自信和极度缺乏安全感两种特质。

“我不会‘牺牲’我的事业，Jim。”他轻声说。“最大可能是我的档案中会留下污点并被降级为中尉，我预估在2.1年内我能够重新升为指挥官，有72%的可能性我将不会在星舰学院继续授课，但由于我从来志不在此，也不会后悔，我相信我大多数的学员们都会如释重负。”

这话让Jim笑了，但是Spock看着他的双眼继续说：“我不会欺骗你说我没有任何遗憾，我仅是选择了我更加渴望的事物。”

Jim刷的一下红了脸。“好吧，”他轻轻的说，“那我们就这么做吧。”

Spock站起身来，也把Jim拉起来。“我们需要和T'Pring谈谈。”

Jim脸色复杂但还是点点头，让Spock把他拉往门口。为了保持融合并减轻Jim的疼痛，牵着Jim的手是必要的，但Spock无法否认，两人的亲密接触的确让他感到心情愉悦。

但是，他们一走出卧室，就从客厅传来一阵刺耳的争吵声。

“见鬼！T'Pring，我必须现在就看到Jim，你看他的数值！他生病了！”

“哦太棒了，”Jim瑟缩着喃喃了一声。“我忘了三录仪。”

“他在此处可能更有好处。”Spock说着走进了客厅。

他们抵达客厅的时候McCoy转身，基于他和医生上一次的会面，Spock本以为他会暴怒的长篇大论指责他，但McCoy只是走近Jim，脸上挂着担心的表情：“Jim，你觉得怎么样了？”

显然他很关心Jim，Spock告诉自己这是令人赞赏的好事，极力压抑着自己想要挡在Jim和McCoy之间这一不合逻辑的冲动。

Jim好笑的看了Spock一眼，轻轻捏了捏他的手。

“我没事，Bones，暂时。”

“暂时没事？发生了什么？”

Spock看着T’Pring，她看着他们牵着的手。

她抬眼和Spock四目相对。

“在我们的精神融合之时，我无意中在Jim的精神中建立了一道基础联结，”Spock说，“此为他疼痛的原因，唯有解除或完成联结方能确保不会给他的大脑带来损伤。”

T'Pring的脸色丝毫不变:“你期望解除我与你之间的联结。”

Spock看着她，心中感到非常抱歉。“你是一位非常出色的女性，任何一位能够成为你的联结伴侣的瓦肯人都幸运至极。”

“但此人非你，”她说。“你要你的人类。”

“是。”Spock踌躇片刻。他比任何人都了解瓦肯社会有多么残酷。“我不希望你为人所排斥，你尽可告知所有人你获知我是精神融合者，因此想与我解除联结。”

她眼神尖锐的盯着他：“请勿进一步侮辱我，Spock。若你认为有任何一人胆敢排斥我，便是小瞧我了。”

“我致以歉意。”他说。

她微微侧头。“接受你的道歉，我推测Kirk学员与你将会伴我前去瓦肯?”

“等等！”McCoy说道。听起来有些奇怪，但他的确看起来又高兴又生气。“你想解除和T’Pring和联结并且和Jim联结？你是认真的？”

Spock紧张起来。“确实，我非常认真，学员。”

McCoy看起来不为所动。“所以让我把话说明白了：你——又一次——把你的学生脑子搞坏了，而且现在还想让他和你联结一辈子？你知道上头发现以后会怎么说吗？怎么确保你没有威胁他这么做？一切都指着完全相反的事实！为什么一个18岁的青少年会想要和一个几个月前才认识的H级心灵感应者结婚！这听起来太可疑了，一定有鬼！把他治好！你不能让他和你联结！”

Spock跨步走近McCoy。“Jim不是你的，”他平静地说，极力忽视体内雄性激素的涌动，“你无权干涉，Jim已是成年人，他想要成为我的，那他就是我的。”

McCoy怒视着Spock，正张开嘴想要说什么，Jim迅速跨到两人中间。“Bones，记得我跟你说过千万不要激怒他吗？再说一次，千万不要激怒他。”Jim转身面对Spock，双唇轻拂过Spock的。“冷静下来，”他捏着Spock的手指轻声说，“我头已经够痛了，你一生气就更糟糕了。”

Spock深吸了一口气。“我道歉。”

“Jim——”McCoy迟疑的开口。

Jim重新看向他。

“求你了，Bones，我想要这么做，纵容我一回让我得到这个吧。”

Spock看不到Jim脸上的表情，但是不管McCoy在他脸上看到了什么，都使他的脸部表情柔和起来。他叹着气看向T’Pring，她点点头，他才重新面对Jim。“好吧，小鬼，如果你确定要这么做的话。”

“我确定。”Jim坚定地说。

 

~*~

 

告知T’Pau想和T’Pring解除联结没那么难，但要说出这么做的原因就难以启齿得多了。

“我与Jim精神融合之时在非自愿的情况下在他脑中建立了一道联结，”他看着荧幕直截了当地说了，“我是精神融合者。”

T’Pau回以静默的凝视，面部表情毫无讯息。

Spock小心翼翼的屏息以待。

最终，T’Pau发话了。“我觉知大部分瓦肯人认我为习得了精神融合术的心智专家，然此观念有误，我并非习得，而是生而俱来。”

Spock只能用最无礼的方式呆呆的盯着她。

她看着他片刻，眼神敏锐的黑色双眸似乎洞察一切。“瓦肯族人视其为诅咒，视其为于瓦肯天性的背离，实则他们的看法全然为谬误。我并非氏族中唯一一名拥有祖先们这一天赋之人，对此我倍感欣悦。尔体内瓦肯之血始终强盛。”

Spock努力不让自己的脸部表情出现裂痕。

“Jim，T’Pring与我将于2.7日后抵达瓦肯星。”

“我将在此等候。”

“万分感激。T’Pau，”他直视她的双眼说。“生生不息，繁荣昌盛。”他抬手致以瓦肯礼。

她回以同样的手势。“安居乐业,生生不息，Spock。”

 

~*~

 

星际舰队的首长——Alexander Marcus上将——是一个就算心情再好也不会轻易原谅别人的人。

当他生气的时候，就更糟了。而Barnett将军看起来也一点都不开心——但很大程度上他看起来就只是惊吓过度了。

Marcus在大吼大叫，Jim和Spock并肩稍息而站。由于不能当着顶头长官的面触碰Spock，他又开始头痛了，Marcus的暴怒的咆哮显然也没有帮忙。

“请原谅我中断你的发言，上将。”Spock瞄了Jim一眼，硬生生的打断了Marcus的训话。“但是我们去往瓦肯的飞船即将启程，如果您能够纯粹陈述将要施加于我们的纪律惩罚的话，我将感激不尽。”

Marcus怒视着他们：“我应该把你们俩都踢出去！但是鉴于你们的身份，流言蜚语将会数不胜数！”他咬牙切齿的吐出几句话。“由于Kirk基本算是受害者，可被视为被蒙骗利用——”

“我不是。”Jim说。

Marcus完全忽视他，“——所以他不会受到任何惩罚。但是你，指挥官——你将永远不能再教授课程，并且降级为少尉——”

有了敲了敲门，Marcus的秘书走进来了。

“上将，有您的即时视讯。”

Marcus不悦的抿唇：“我跟你说过我对任何人都没空。”

她迟疑着说：“但这是来自瓦肯高层理事会的T’Pau，上将，她要求立刻和你对话。”

Jim看向Spock，但他看起来和Jim一样感到诧异。

Marcus停顿了一会儿。“把即时视讯转到我这里来。”

“好的，上将。”说完她用手指熟练地在PADD上操作了几下。

墙上出现了一个荧幕，一个年长的女人出现在荧幕上。

T’Pau。

Jim突然就想起了小Savok的话。别忘了T’Pau。

一抹希望的微笑触及了Jim的双唇，他没有忘。

Jim饶有兴味的看着这个著名的瓦肯女人，她看起来很老，但有一双锐利而洞悉世事的眼睛，他扫了Spock和他一眼，眼神定格在Marcus上将身上。

“Alexander Marcus。”她问候道。

Marcus上将坐回椅子上。“T’Pau议员,我有何等的荣幸才能与您会面。”但他看起来一点也不高兴。

T’Pau的面部表情高深莫测。“92.7日以前，尔等曾请求瓦肯高级理事会与星际舰队分享由瓦肯科学院所造之高级战舰工业技术，尔等的请求被驳回。”

Marcus稍微坐直，眯起眼。“你的意思是你们改变主意了？”

T’Pau微微侧头。“我方科学家把为知识而广知博识视为终极目标，然我们一致认为如此做法不切实际。Spock让我们注意到我们并无防御性舰队，如尔等所言正确，则与克林贡帝国战争将至，如此境况堪忧。吾等将运用最新技术在往后2.4年内建造四艘无畏战舰。”

Marcus脸上的笑容大得有点吓人。“太好了！太好了！我很高兴你们改变了想法！”

T’Pau的表情依然平静，她有看了一眼Spock和Jim才把锋利的目光转向Marcus。“所为何事尔等才阻挡Spock及其未婚夫登舰前往瓦肯星？我正在此等候抵达以主持他们的联结仪式。”

Marcus僵住了，目光在Spock和T’Pau之间游移。

Spock镇定地对上他的视线，T’Pau扬眉以冰冷评估的眼光注视着这一切。

“不，”Marcus最终微笑着说，“没有任何事情，解散，指挥官。你也是，学员。”

“是的，将军。”

Jim跟着Spock走出了Marcus的办公室。

身后的门一关上，Jim就露出了极度震惊的表情。“我的世界观都粉碎了！我不确定以后是不是要在这么一个腐败的机构里工作！”他纵声大笑起来。“哈哈我的天啊！你的祖母刚刚是在贿赂Marcus吗？”

Spock挑眉：“T’Pau并非我的祖母，她也没有行‘贿赂’一事，然而她无需干涉此事。T’Pau确实早在一段时间前就想要改变决定——瓦肯的确需要防御性战舰。我曾见过战舰设计图表，其工艺科技令人着迷，且是基于USS Kelvin所记录的数据。我相信当前的情势仅仅是把这一计划项目推前了几年成熟，作为一名阅历丰富的政治家，T’Pau仅是用它增加自己的筹码。瓦肯人从不行‘贿赂’一事，Jim。”

Jim咧嘴笑了。“你们当然不会贿赂了，就像你们也没有感觉，不会嫉妒，不会为了性而做爱一样，对吧？”

Spock的嘴角微微上扬。

 

~*~

 

Bones坚持要跟她们一起去瓦肯星，Jim其实心里暗自感到宽慰，他不想成为一群瓦肯人里唯一一个不合逻辑的人类。退一步想，就算Spock的妈妈人很好，但是他毕竟和她不熟，而且Bones的唠唠叨叨不知怎的让他觉得很安心——尽管Jim开始怀疑自己不是Bones想要一同前往瓦肯星的唯一理由。他可能猜错了，但Bones和T’Pring之间好像有什么事情正在发生。

宇宙以神秘的方式运行着。

Jim摇摇头，把额头抵在观景窗冰凉的材质上，甩掉学校一周和自己的教授私奔到另一颗星球可没有听起来那么有趣，毕竟他们在说的这颗星球是瓦肯星，而且Jim感觉一旦Spock停止触碰，自己就会缩成一团痛苦的小球。最糟糕的部分是，他渴望Spock一直触碰自己，Jim不确定对这份渴望是不是在完成联结之后就会消散——远远早于Spock无意间在自己脑内建立了这个联结之前他就有这种感觉，虽然这也没有想象中那么坏。

Jim叹气，看着窗外的星影绰不清的飞快划过，飞船已经进入了曲速。  
传来了脚步声。

“你不该离开我的可触范围内。”

“我想看看自己可以维持多久不黏在你身上，”Jim苦笑，“不久。”

“用自己的健康做试验很危险，Jim。”

Spock走过去，把Jim往后拉让自己的胸膛贴上他的背，伸手触碰他的精神融合点。Jim全身心融化在这个怀抱中，精神逐渐融合的同时身体也放松下来，剧烈的头痛也有所缓和。

“好点了？”

嗯，好多了。

“你告知了你的母亲吗？”

Jim皱起了眉。“我给他发送了一则信息，但她正在Alpha象限一个遥远地区的空间站任职，所以可能要过一段时间她才能收到。”

“我必须承认我感到奇怪，你仅仅告知你的母亲你还活着。”

Jim耸肩。“我并不是讨厌她还是什么，就只是不在乎啦。”

Spock没出声。

Jim叹气道：“好啦，我在乎。我只是不怎么喜欢她。我的意思是，我一直有点怨恨她，因为她...”

Spock牵起他的手轻抚手指。“因为她一直忽略你？”

“不，因为她更爱他。”

“你父亲？”

“对，”Jim轻声笑了，“我的‘爸爸问题’实际上是起源于我的‘妈妈问题’，很可悲，对吧？”

Spock什么也没说，但是他们的精神紧紧裹住Jim的。这不应该让他感觉这么好的，但的确很有用。

“我一直恨她太爱他，但是...”Jim低头看向两人交缠的手指，“现在我好像能稍微理解她一点了。”

Spock呼吸一窒。“Jim，我...”

“你什么都不必说。”Jim微笑着用手指轻轻的敲了敲自己的太阳穴。“我非常清楚你对我的感觉。”多亏了这个基础联结，每次两人触碰的时候他都能够清楚地感受到Spock的感情：他的欲望，喜爱，混合着疯狂的占有欲和保护欲的迷恋。他是Spock最想要的得到的事物。没错，或许他很糟糕，但这比任何烂俗多愁善感的告白都要重要得多，语言的表达太过苍白。

他们双双陷入了静默中。

Jim望着窗外一闪而过的星，数以亿计，宇宙中存在着数以亿计的星辰和星系，浩瀚的宇宙中有无数种具有感知能力的生命形式，Jim突然就感受到了自己的渺小，不自觉的往Spock的怀抱里缩了缩，Spock环绕着他的臂膀收紧了。这让他感到很安全。

“我想给你看点东西。”Jim说，拿起Spock的手放回精神融合点上。

他感受到了Spock的好奇，但是Spock没有问，就只是回到他的精神中。

Jim给他展示了在另一个世界的记忆。

Spock静静地看着，退出融合的时候也依然没有出声。

“Fascinating，”最终他评价道。“当初我收到你的通讯之时，我以为这只是你企图获得我的注意力而开的玩笑。”

Jim微笑。“不是，但这很诡谲，对吧？我上一次站在观景台上的时候，也是和Spock一起——另一个Jim的丈夫——而现在你看看我们。这有点不可思议而且...有点吓人。我的意思是，我们的时空和另一个全然不同，但我们还是走到了一起。”

“确实，如此巧合的可能性数据来讲微乎其微，但这一数据被你去另一时空的旅行所破坏，因为此次旅行极大地改变了这一时空的许多事件。”

“对，”Jim柔声说道，“另一件困扰我的事情就是这个，我忍不住去想，万一我没有不小心去了另一个时空怎么办？我会进入星际舰队吗？我也不知道，而且就算我进去了，我会遇到你吗？我知道自己是肯定不会报语言学这门课程。或许我们根本就不会遇到对方——毕竟学院很大——或者就只是每天在走廊里擦身而过却从未留意过对方，如果我们没有在一起，T’Pau也不会比她计划中早几年下令开始建造战舰。如果小Savok没有要求我答应他一定要记住T’Pau，我也不会想要去寻找你。一件小小的事情却能够改变一切，这太难以想象了，对吧？这真是...Fascinating。”Jim笑了，转身看着Spock，“该死，我开始受你影响了。”

“似乎是的。”Spock看起来像是被取悦了。这个得意洋洋的混蛋。

“尽管这一话题令人着迷，但我发现自己对另一时空的生活并未非常在意，”Spock看着他说，“我对这一时空感到满足。”

Jim笑着倾身轻柔地吻上Spock的唇，想要把这个吻保持在纯洁的层面而不是显得他太过迷恋不舍，但是Spock毁了他的努力，紧紧地贴着自己的胸膛用力地深吻。天呐，他永远也要不够这些，这些欲求和渴望，被需要和被渴望。从身体，到精神，到心。

谢谢你，Savok，这是世界在他眼前淡去之前最后清晰的想法。

 

~*~

 

在遥远的宇宙某处，一个瓦肯男孩睁开了双眼。

“出了任何问题吗，Savok？”

他看向坐在自己对面自己的父亲，眉头揪起了小丘，视线转移到两人之间地板上的蜡烛。“我觉得我听到了些什么。”

Spock挑起一边的眉：“这非常不可能，你的天资罕见但仍需数年的广泛训练方能够顺利使用，闭上双眼，试着再一次打开你的思维。Jim希望我们能够预备在37分钟后离开。”

依然皱着眉，Savok照做了。

他很确定自己听到了些什么。

 

The End


End file.
